DESTINOS
by DaYriS
Summary: - No pienso regresar a la nación del fuego - Iroh abrió los ojos con asombro. No esperaba escuchar aquella declaración de su sobrino.
1. Capítulo I

Para aquellos que leyeron Encuentros, ésta es la versión completa y el primer capítulo de esta historia

* * *

**·**

**DESTINOS**

Capítulo I

·

_- ¡Maldición!_

Una flecha había rozado su costado, lo había alcanzado pero era mas que un roce, un ardor y humedad en esa parte le confirmaba que tenía un corte. Aun así no detuvo su marcha. Seguía corriendo por el bosque atravesando arbustos y ramas que en mas de una ocasión le habían causado arañazos a través de la delgada tela negra que consistía su uniforme, tenía suerte de llevar la máscara pues de lo contrario su rostro también hubiera sufrido de pequeñas cortaduras. Podía sentir las flechas rozando su cuerpo cada vez que decidía cambiar de dirección abruptamente y evitar que dieran en el blanco. Tenía que admitirlo, su determinación, fuerza y entrenamiento se ponía a prueba en todas estas ocasiones. Ya antes había escapado de los soldados de la nación del fuego y siempre había salido impune; burlándose desde sus adentros que nunca podrían atraparlo porque sabía que estaba por encima de todos ellos. Hasta ahora...

Realmente había sido una muy mala idea adentrarse a aquella fortaleza de la nación del fuego. Pero ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? Se estaban quedando bajos de suministros y los necesitaban para su viaje, además ellos tenían de sobra ¿Qué mas daba que les robara un poco de carne, fruta y dinero? El problema cayo en que no se detuvo solo en eso, una vez que obtuvo lo que quiso y después de haber escondido su botín en un lugar seguro en el bosque, se atrevió a regresar esa misma noche. Entrar y salir sin ser descubierto en su primer viaje había sido un gran éxito y su confianza lo hiso creer que podía hacer lo mismo de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión el no iba por alimentos, iba por información. Saber los planes de la nación del fuego se convirtió en algo fundamental; estar al tanto de sus movimientos, planes y otras cosas le daría la ventaja, y solo por eso se atrevió a hacer el viaje dos veces. Y el riesgo había valido la pena.

Todo iba bien hasta que un suceso inesperado lo delató, no hace falta decir lo que paso después; ahora se encontraba así, corriendo por su vida a través del bosque evitando la mortal puntería de los arqueros Yu Yang, ya había escuchado de ellos, pero rayos, no pensó que fueran peor que un enjambre de abejas siguiendo al intruso que se atrevió a molestar el panal ¡No podía quitárselos de encima! Y lo peor de todo es que no podía huir a su campamento, primero tenía que quitárselos de encima. No podía enfrentarlos a la distancia, ellos le tenían la ventaja pero de cerca, su preciosa precisión con el arco se perdía, el era mucho mas veloz en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y con sus espadas era invencible, solo tenía que encontrar la oportunidad de acercarlos mas a él sin que su vida estuviera en peligro de sus flechas. Mientras corría vio algo que lo hiso sonreír. La idea se formó en su mente y la llevó acabo.

El líder de los arqueros detuvo su paso. Los otros seis que lo seguían se detuvieron a su costados observando lo que su líder veía. Frente a ellos había un lago. La obscuridad de la noche hacia difícil ver o seguir el rastro del que perseguían, sabían que ese había sido el rumbo que tomó pero aun así se mantuvieron cautivos. La superficie del lago se mantenía quieta; los troncos de árboles y grandes rocas que había dentro les indicaban que no era muy profundo. Con cautela se adentraron, se movían con sutileza causando el menor movimiento de agua posible.

Un ruido proveniente del bosque al otro lado del lago hiso que uno de los arqueros disparara su flecha hacía aquel lugar lo que provoco que una parvada de pájaros saliera volando. En ese momento bajaron la guardia y el que se escondía bajo las aguas salió. Con sus espadas atacó al primer arquero que tenia cerca, los demás reaccionaron enviando sus flechas a su objetivo pero el enmascarado usó al arquero como escudo humano haciendo que las flechas se insertaran en él. Lanzó una de sus espadas a otro de los arqueros quedando atravesada en su pecho y sin perder mas tiempo avanzo hacia los otros. Su teoría hacia sido correcta, los arqueros a distancia eran mortales, pero de cerca en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo no eran dignos rivales para él.

No les gustaba matar y lo evitaba a toda costa, si tenía que elegir entre dejar inconsciente o terminar una vida siempre escogía la primera opción, pero en algunos momentos no podía permitirse ser noble. En mas de una ocasión había tenido que elegir entre matar o morir, y por supuesto, la opción tomada le había permitido seguir un día mas con vida. El conocía a los maestros fuego, ellos no perdonaban, no daban segundas oportunidades, solo algunos tomaban prisioneros pero los que no contaban con tanta suerte veían su vida terminada; él sin embargo ya era un enemigo buscado por la nación del fuego, había visto los carteles de "Se Busca" del Espíritu Azul, si no moría a manos de sus captores de igual manera seria condenado a la muerte por sus crímenes y sabía de sobremanera que aquellos arqueros no tenían pensado capturarlo con vida.

El último de los arqueros había caído, en solo un minuto había logrado lo que en media hora de persecución no pudo. Se dirigió hacia aquel que tenía su espada enterrada en su cuerpo cuando un dolor en su hombro casi lo hiso sumergirse a las aguas del lago por la fuerza con la que lo impacto. Una segunda flecha en su brazo lo hiso casi gruñir del dolor, con rapidez desprendió la espada del cuerpo del arquero y en rápido movimiento evitó que una tercera flecha se clavara en su corazón, pero una se clavo en el costado de estómago y otra en una pierna. Que idiota, aquellos seis no habían sido sus únicos perseguidores, de entre las sombras del bosque, tres arqueros se dejaron ver, los tres apuntando a él. Ellos se habían quedado mientras que el resto del grupo se adentraba al lago. Habían dejado que murieran en sus manos solo para después atraparlo. Eso hiso enojar al enmascarado.

Apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de sus espadas, calculaba sus opciones para salir de esa situación, realmente eran muy pocas. De pronto un ligero mareo lo golpeó. Era imposible que se estuviera sintiendo así, estaba cansado es verdad y aun con sus heridas no consideraba que estuviera perdiendo tanta sangre como para caer en la inconciencia o morir desangrado, amenos que... la idea lo golpeo con fuerza. Las puntas de las flechas estaban envenenadas; era eso o tenían un especie de droga. Comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en su garganta y lengua, su cuerpo se puso rígido incapaz de moverlo. Maldijo para sus adentros. Estaba jodido ¿Cómo rayos saldría de esta? ¿Realmente podía? Lo dudaba mucho.

Así que este era su fin... le resultaba muy difícil mantenerse en pie y casi sentía la totalidad de su cuerpo paralizado.

Los arqueros le apuntaron, sabía que no podía esquivar ese ataque. Malditos arqueros con sus trucos sucios. Las flechas fueron disparadas pero un muro de hielo se levantó frente a él haciendo que las flechas se quedaran clavadas ahí. Lo siguiente que escucho fue el movimiento del agua y el grito ahogado de los tres arqueros. El muro frente a él se deciso dejando ver una sola figura.

A unos metros de él con un vestido que caía con suaves movimientos, el sobrero en su cabeza desprendía un largo manto traslucido que cubría su rosto y casi toda su figura, la neblina que la rodeaba la hacia ver etérea. Se acercó a el. Se dio cuenta que flotaba sobre el lago, a poca distancia de él se dejo adentrar al agua, y cuando quedo de frente colocó su mano en su pecho, no sintió el toque, pero si como suavemente lo empujaba hacia atrás. No puso mucha resistencia pues su cuerpo estaba paralizado y no tenía control sobre él, en lugar de caer de lleno al agua pudo sentir como suavemente quedaba flotando en la superficie de la misma, sus manos soltaron sus espadas pues ni siquiera era capaz de sostenerlas. Una de las manos del ser se coloco en su nuca mientras que la otra se mantenía en su pecho, esa mano de pronto se movió y se dirigió a una de las flechas que estaba en su brazo, sin perder tiempo la quito de un solo movimiento. El no sintió el dolor, a esas alturas no podía sentir nada en todo su cuerpo. Hiso lo mismo con el resto de las flechas.

No podía ver el rostro de quien tenía al lado de él. El manto que cubría su cara no era muy grueso y la obscuridad no ayudaba tampoco, pero había otras cosas si podía distinguir, como por ejemplo que se trataba de una mujer, la curvatura de su pecho se lo dejaba en claro, algo mas que notó era que su tez era de un color mas obscuro. También pudo distinguir unas líneas rojizas sobre su piel que pintaban sus brazos desnudos. Siguió el rastro de las líneas a través del cuerpo de la mujer llevándolo a su rostro, para ese momento, un pequeño soplido del viento hiso que su velo se moviera y pudo ver un poco mas su cara, vio pintura en el, pero había algo que realmente pudo notar a pesar de la obscuridad. Unos ojos azules brillantes.

El sonido del rasgado de una tela lo hiso desviar su atención, ella había roto la tela de su brazo para tener acceso a su herida. Después de eso vio algo que lo impresionó. La mano de la mujer brilló por el agua que la rodeaba y la colocó sobre su herida, poco a poco comenzó a sentir un frescor en su brazo y un hormigueo en el, por un momento pudo mover sus dedos. La mano que sostenía su nuca ahora cambio a su hombro, aunque no pudo ver sintió el mismo frescor y después un ligero hormigueo en su espalda, la sensación del tacto poco a poco había regresado a su cuerpo. Para ese momento ya no dudó mas. La persona que tenía frente a él era una maestra agua.

Una maestra agua que lo estaba sanando ¿Pero por qué?

Sabiendo que sus ojos estaban ocultos por la máscara volvió a su escaneo. Su ropa, las marcas en su piel, el velo... en ese momento algo hiso click en su mente. La Dama Pintada. Sonrió detrás de la máscara. La leyenda trata de un espíritu femenino con el poder de ayudar a otras personas, sanaba a los enfermos. No era estúpido, sabía que no era un espíritu si no una persona de carne y hueso al igual que él, pero ahí radicaba lo irónico del asunto. La Dama Pintada era una historia de la Nación del Fuego, sin embargo era una mujer de la tribu agua quien la estaba representando, por otro lado, el espíritu azul era un demonio del folclor de las Tribus Agua, un ser travieso que siempre hacía maldades tanto en el mundo de los espíritus como a los humanos ¿Y quien lo representaba en esos momento? Un maestro fuego. He ahí la ironía de todo.

Un suave toque en su estómago lo hiso traer a la realidad, su camisa había sido levantada dejando su piel expuesta; los pequeños dedos tocaron cerca de su herida, pero también sintió como pasaban por alrededor de la misma y por otras zonas.

¿Acaso lo estaba manoseando?

Sonrió debajo de la máscara; no era por presumir pero su cuerpo estaba muy bien definido producto de sus entrenamientos. Si hubo una reacción ante eso por parte de la dama no lo notó, aun no podía ver con mas detalle su rostro, pues el velo la cubría nuevamente. Lo sanó y ahora su mano comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que le parecía imposible que ella no llegara a escucharlo, quería decir algo pero no pudo, la parálisis aun estaba presente y de su boca no pudieron salir palabras, solo un pequeño gruñido que apenas pudo hacer con dificultad debido a su garganta cerrada.

- ¿Te he lastimado?

La suave voz lo desconcertó un poco, ella detuvo su tarea cuando lo escuchó. Pero el no podía responderle, aunque quisiera no podía.

- No puedes hablar ¿Verdad? – solo pudo gruñir a manera de respuesta.

La mano que estaba al borde de sus pantalones se dirigió a su garganta, bajo parte de su camisa dejando al descubierto su cuello, lo toco suavemente. Después de un momento su mano subió a su mascara y su cuerpo se tensó, cuando sintió el jalón hacia arriba gruño de nuevo.

- No tengas miedo – susurro suavemente la mujer. Se acerco mas a él abriendo su manto y por fin pudo ver con mas detenimiento su rostro. Lo primero que llamo su atención fueron sus ojos, ahora que los miraba mas de cera se dio cuenta que eran de un azul intenso, sentía que podía ver a través de su máscara a sus ojos dorados. Había líneas rojas dibujadas en su cara, una media luna dorada estaba en su frente. Lo que mas le sorprendió es que se veía muy joven tal vez incluso de su edad; los labios de color rojo se movieron en una sonrisa – Solo necesito... – hablo nuevamente mientras descendía a él y retiraba la mascara – Mas acceso a ti – la mascara solo se había movido dejando al descubierto su boca.

Ahora que se había movido su máscara los ojos de la misma habían cambiado de lugar impidiéndole ver que es lo que haría la mujer. Se sorprendió mucho al sentir unos labios en los suyos.

¿Qué diablos? ¡Lo estaba besando!

No es que se quejara, es decir, sus labios eran muy suaves; después de pasar la primera impresión él le correspondió el beso. Se movían de manera lenta, disfrutando el toque de cada uno, su cuerpo reaccionó al contacto, se sentía caliente y su corazón latía precipitado enviando sangre a todo su cuerpo, una parte de el agradeció aun sentirse bajo los efectos de lo que sea que le habían dado los malditos arqueros produciendo su parálisis, eso evitó que una parte de su cuerpo _despertara, _o al menos que se hiciera evidente; por otro lado maldecía que no pudiera mover su cuerpo, Oh como deseaba tocarla. La lengua de la chica toco sus labios suavemente pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, él no podía mover su lengua pero aun así le dio la bienvenida. Al abrir su boca sintió como se movía dentro de él lo cual lo éxito a un más, el movimiento de pronto se detuvo y comenzó sentir como un líquido pasaba a su boca y de ahí a su garganta, el mismo frescor lo envolvió pero ahora dentro de su garganta descendiendo hasta su pecho, lo estaba sanando desde adentro. Sintió como su garganta se habría y poco a poco se descinchaba, se trago el agua que lo había estado sanando, por fin pudo mover su lengua y saludó con un movimiento la lengua de la dama que estaba aun unida a su boca, ella le respondió de igual manera continuando el beso. Por los espíritus que realmente besaba bien; después de un placentero momento ella se separo, fueron largos los segundos hasta que sintió que su máscara regresaba a su lugar pudiendo por fin ver a la dama que lo estaba sanando.

- ¿Mejor? – juró que lo escucho como un gemido.

- Sí.

Respondió con su voz gruesa ¡Maldición! Acababa de romper una de sus reglas. Jamás hablar. Se había dejado llevar al responder de manera automática su pregunta; pero que diablos, lo estaba sanando, lo menos que podía hacer es decirle que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Por otro lado estaba completamente excitado por culpa de un maldito beso, pero como negarlo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido contacto con alguien del sexo opuesto, lo que le había sorprendido es que un solo beso había logrado que se pusiera de esa manera, ni siquiera había visto a la chica, al menos no por completo, su vestimenta y su pintura no dejaba apreciar si era alguien bella o si tenía una buena figura, aun así con solo ver sus ojos el había quedado cautivado y ahora que la había probado por desgracia quería más. No podía saber si había causado la misma reacción en ella. Su velo nuevamente cubría su rostro.

Sintió como sus manos volvían a la tarea anterior de quitarle los pantalones, curiosamente ya no le importó. La prenda descendió hasta sus rodillas, su ropa interior negra se ajustaba a su cuerpo como segunda piel, claro que si no estuviera paralizado habría una parte de su anatomía que resaltaría por mucho. La mano paso por la herida en su pierna detallándola con cuidado, lavó la sangre y casi sintió su corazón detenerse cuando su mano se deslizaba hacia el interior de su muslo. Esta mujer lo estaba volviendo loco. Sanó la herida y una vez terminado fijo sus ojos en ella.

- Eres la Dama Pintada.

- Y tu el Espíritu Azul.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas?

- Porque ayudo a los indefensos y heridos – le respondió con una sonrisa - Tu cuerpo aun está paralizado – sus finos dedos vagaron por su muslo subiendo a su cadera – No puedes moverte, pero puedes sentir ¿No es así? – ahora estaba sobre su abdomen duro tocando sus músculos marcados, eso provocó un pequeña gemido por parte de él – Veo que si.

- No pensé que a la Dama Pintada le gustaba jugar con sus pacientes.

- No pensé que el Espíritu Azul necesitaría de mis atenciones – miraba su cuerpo y eso solo lo éxito más, estaba seguro que le gustaba lo que veía – Dicen que eres tan sigiloso como una sombra, fuerte como diez hombres, tus espadas son tan filosas que el viento que producen puede incluso cortar a sus enemigos – su mano se detuvo en su pecho haciendo figuras en él – Fue un verdadero deleite verte pelear.

Eso lo impresionó un poco, pero también ya lo había pensado, logro ayudarlo justo en el momento en que vio que no seria capaz de evitar las flechas, lo que quiere decir que lo había estado observando. Después de sus palabras movió su mano y ahora todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cara se encontraba cubierto de agua, empezó a brillar, un cosquilleo se apoderó de él, después sintió como cada músculo se relajaba de manera extraordinaria, su cansancio desapareció y por fin tubo control sobre su cuerpo. Manipulando el agua hiso que quedara de pie. Se acercó a él colocando sus manos en su cadera, no lo había notado pero sus pantalones se encontraba en su lugar no abajo en sus rodillas, ella toco la orilla de su pantalón, se estremeció por su toque y se dio cuenta que lo estaba abrochando; una vez que terminó sus manos quedaron en su cadera, los hermosos ojos azules lo miraron.

- Cuídate Espíritu - Acto seguido beso los labios de la máscara; se separo de él y cuando emprendía su retirada una mano la sujetó de su brazo haciendo que se diera la vuelta.

Ni por los mil demonios permitiría que se fuera sin su beso, cuando vio que planeaba irse no pudo evitar el impulso de traerla de regreso, en el instante en que la atrajo a él su otra mano ya había movido su mascara para dejar al descubierto su boca y besar a la mujer de nuevo. Respondió a su beso casi con la misma hambre que él; el sombrero estorbaba y ella misma se lo había quitado. La acercó mas a su cuerpo duro sintiendo la suavidad de ella. Gimió sobre sus labios cuando su lengua entró en ella y se deleitaba con el interior de su boca.

- No abras los ojos.

Le ordenó sobre sus labios jadeante, no había sido necesario decírselo pues ella ya tenia los ojos cerrados. Retiro la mascara en un movimiento rápido, libre de ella podía disfrutar mejor de la hermosa mujer frente a él. Sus labios descendieron por su cuello saboreando no solo su piel, también su aroma, mordió la carne suave y ella gimió en respuesta, las manos de su dama estaban en su cabeza sobre su largo cabello moviéndose con suavidad atrayéndolo mas hacia ella. Subió de nuevo a sus labios devorándolos con intensidad que ella también le regresaba, las pequeñas manos descendieron hasta su pecho y ahora ella se separo de su boca para continuar por la pálida piel del hombre que representaba al Espíritu Azul. Se sentían tan bien sus labios en su cuello y cómo suavemente lo mordía, atrajo su cara hacia él para besarla nuevamente. Después de unos momentos el beso bajo de intensidad y lentamente se saboreaban uno con otro, se detuvieron mas no se separaron, la acariciaba con su nariz rosando su cara deleitándose con el toque mientras la tenia abrazada a su cuerpo, manteniéndola pegada a él.

- Gracias – susurro sobre su rostro.

Ella sonrió - Si así es como das las gracias avísame cada vez que te hieran – ahora él también sonrió.

Las manos de la Dama se movían sobre su pecho y poco después comenzaron a palpar su abdomen duro, se acerco mas a él, a su cuello ronroneando suavemente, con un movimiento acercó su cadera a él. Su dureza toco su suavidad y eso solo lo éxito mas, captó el mensaje y moviendo sus manos a sus caderas la acercó aun mas a él haciendo pequeños movimientos mientras que ella devoraba su cuello. Se frotaba contra él con delicia, si las cosas seguían así no seria capaz de detenerse y tomarla ahí ¿Pero acaso estaba bien eso? Ni siquiera la conocía. No sabia quien demonios era la mujer detrás de la mascara. Un gemido por parte de ella mando al diablo sus divagaciones. El era el Espíritu Azul y ella la Dama pintada con eso para él fue suficiente para crear una relación entre ambos, al menos por ese momento. La beso de nuevo mientras sus cuerpos seguían con aquella pequeña danza placentera.

Un sonido los distrajo ocasionando que ambos miraran hacia el bosque. Una tenue llama se dejaba ver a lo lejos seguida de otras más.

- Maestros fuego – advirtió la chica. En ese momento y para su inconformidad se tuvo que separar de ella. Su máscara flotaba cerca de él y se la colocó, su compañera ya se había colocado el sombrero con el velo y con un movimiento de sus manos las espadas gemelas salieron del fondo del lago hacia su dueño.

- Son un grupo de reconocimiento, vienen a saber porque no han regresado los arqueros – aclaró el Espíritu Azul.

- Es una pena que no quede ninguno de ellos... Y que nos hayan interrumpido... – volteó a mirarlo y no tuvo que adivinar sus pensamientos porque estaba pesando de la misma manera, solo asintió con su cabeza.

Después de eso hiso aparecer una densa neblina alrededor de ellos extendiéndose por todo el lago y los alrededores.

- ¿Realmente crees que estén con vida? Si lo estuvieran ya habrían regresado a la fortaleza – hablo uno de los soldados.

- Los arqueros Yu Yang tienen una precisión excelente, ellos nunca fallan.

- Pero estamos hablando del Espíritu Azul, nunca lo han atrapado... y hay algunos que piensan que no es humano...

- ¡Dejen de comportarse como niñas asustadizas! El Espíritu Azul no es mas que un vil ladrón que acaba de robar información importante del Almirante Zhao. Sus ordenes fueron claras, atraparlo vivo o muerto, si esos arqueros no pudieron entonces nosotros que somos maestros fuego si podremos. Ahora sigan caminando o regresen y díganle al Almirante que fueron unos cobardes que no quisieron seguir sus ordenes.

Eso los callo y continuaron su camino, una densa neblina los cubrió evitando que pudieran ver frente a sus narices, uno de ellos se quejo de haber golpeado un árbol.

- ¿De donde diablos salió esta neblina?

- Esto no es normal...

Un grito hiso que la sangre se les helara.

- ¿Chan?

El sonido del filo de espadas hiso que se detuvieran, los soldados estaban aterrados. En la desesperación uno lanzó un ataque de fuego, las llamas se abrieron entre la neblina sin dar a un objetivo, entonces un grito ahogado y otro de los soldados había desaparecido.

- ¿Pero que...?

El casco del soldado cayo a sus pies. De entre la neblina una figura se dejo ver balanceando sus espadas.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar haciendo eco en el bosque; algunos huyeron despavoridos alejándose del espíritu que los estaba atacando sin piedad. En su huida no se dieron cuenta que habían caído en el agua de un lago. Miraban hacia el bosque esperando que el que estaba de detrás de ellos no los siguieran, sin embargo no se percataban que una figura los observaba desde sus espaldas. La neblina se disipó un poco, fue entonces cuando uno de los soldados se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás. Se quedo petrificado por lo que veía, la figura de una mujer se encontraba flotando en el lago a cierta distancia de ellos, el viento movía sus ropas gastadas así como el velo que la cubría.

- ¿Un espíritu? – susurro uno de los soldados.

Un movimiento de sus manos y el agua se movió a su voluntad atacándolos sin contemplación. Todo termino en cuestión de segundos. Desde el bosque solo una figura emergió, la máscara azul observaba a la Dama sobre el lago, ella inclino la cabeza y el respondió de igual manera; se cubrió de neblina quedando lejos del alcance de la vista.

- Hasta pronto Espíritu Azul.

Le susurro la neblina, segundos después se disipó por completo dejando ver que ella ya no estaba. Su dama se había ido. Miro al cielo y pudo ver por la posición de la luna que ya era muy tarde. Todo había vuelto a la calma, solo se escuchaba el croar de las ranas lo cual le recordó algo. Se adentro de nuevo al lago y comenzó a recoger las ranas congeladas; al ver que tenía suficientes se adentro al bosque, en un árbol en especifico encontró la bolsa con los víveres robados, se la colgó al hombro y empezó el camino de regreso al campamento.

Estaba amaneciendo para cuando llego a la ciudad en ruinas. Un gruñido animal llamo su atención, caminando con cautela se acercó. Vio los restos de una fogata, un enorme animal peludo y dos figuras durmiendo en él. Se acercó al par en silencio, los ojos grises del niño que dormía se habían abierto y ahora lo miraban.

- Zuko... - susurro el chico con dificultad – Has vuelto.

Se quitó la mascara dejando ver la cicatriz en su rostro y sus ojos dorados, su cabello largo se movió con gracia por el viento.

- Bienvenido – saludó Sokka – Appa y yo hablábamos de ti, el es tan gracioso.

Zuko suspiró, se quitó la bolsa y la dejo caer a su lado, después buscó en ella y sacando una de las ranas se la puso en la boca. Hiso lo mismo con el pequeño monje.

- Chúpenlas, los curaran.

Ambos lo hicieron. Se dejo caer con pesadez sobre las patas del bisonte. Nunca le había parecido mas cómodo que en esos momentos.

- ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos? – preguntó Sokka.

Recordó a la Dama Pintada y sonrió - Tal vez...

- Que bueno.

Después de eso su mente divagó en su encuentro con la chica de ojos azules y labios suaves... lo había salvado y no solo eso también había sanado sus heridas. Ella pudo haberle ayudado a curar el resfrió que había atacado a Sokka y Aang, pero no podía arriesgarse, Aang era el avatar y aunque ella le ayudó eso no significaba que podía confiar en ella, además, según la herbalista solo necesitaba las ranas para curar a sus amigos. Con el recuerdo de unos labios rojos y unas caderas que se movían placenteramente se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Horas mas tarde escucharía sus quejas por haberlos echo chupar ranas y Sokka no dejaba de gritar diciendo que tenía algo en el interior de su boca a causa de eso. Si tenían la suficiente fuerza para quejarse significaba que estaban bien. Les mostro el botín que había robado, cuando Sokka vio la carne olvido por un momento el asunto de la rana y se concentró en comer.

- ¿Maestros fuego? – preguntó Aang mientras comía. El sabía que Zuko solo les robaba a ellos.

- Si, hacia el este tienen una fortaleza. Están lejos de aquí, pero aun así seria bueno que nos vallamos pronto.

- ¿No te habrán descubierto o si? – preguntó Sokka mientras devoraba la carne.

- Lo hicieron pero no creo que me sigan – sonrió – Realmente dudo que lo hagan.

- ¿Te enteraste de algo más? O solo robaste comida.

Mientras comía recordó la información que había obtenido mientras hurgaba en la oficina del comandante a cargo.

- Sí, hay algo que deben saber – su tono se volvió serio y ambos chicos lo miraban ahora con atención por lo que diría – Zhao estaba ahí, y no solo eso, esta reuniendo una flota para atacar el Polo Norte.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Sokka.

- ¿Piensa atacar la Tribu del Norte? – Aang no parecía creerlo - Pero... ¿Es posible?

- No es imposible tampoco. Durante mucho tiempo las Tribus Agua se han mantenido fuera del alcance de la Nación del Fuego. Son fortalezas de hielo y están rodeadas por su elemento.

- Tendrías que ser un completo idiota para atacar – aclaró Sokka, pues durante toda la guerra su tribu habían resistido los ataques de los del fuego y con orgullo podía decir que nunca habían pasado la primera barrera de protección.

- Tienes razón, pero Zhao no es cualquier soldado, por lo que vi, planea reunir una gran flota para atacarlos. Si logra obtener un gran número de acorazados tal vez logre su objetivo.

- No podemos permitirlo – exclamó Aang – Tenemos que advertirles.

- ¿Y como planeas hacerlo? – hablo Sokka - ¿Quieres que Zuko mande su halcón?

- Mi halcón no puede ir hacia la Tribu del Norte Sokka.

- El no pero nosotros si.

- ¿Estas loco? – gritó Sokka - ¿Tienes idea de lo lejos que está el Polo Norte? Además estamos en busca de un maestro tierra Aang ¿No es mas importante eso?

- No, soy el avatar, mi misión no es solo terminar esta guerra si no también evitar que la nación del fuego siga destruyendo otras naciones – hablo con determinación.

- Zuko ayúdame a que entre en razón.

- En realidad estoy de acuerdo con él.

- ¿Qué? ¿Se han vuelto locos?

- Sokka ¿Que crees que pase si Zhao logra vencer la Tribu del Norte? Los maestros agua son los opuestos naturales de los maestros fuego... Además no es que desconfié de su fuerza pero... antes de ser descubierto escuche decir a Zhao que tenía un plan secreto para vencerlos y el se escuchaba muy confiado en eso – Sokka parecía pensarlo - Por otro lado – agregó - Si tiene éxito ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase para hacer su objetivo a la Tribu del Sur?

Los ojos azules del guerrero se abrieron y Zuko estaba seguro de la respuesta que obtendría de él.

- Iremos – dijo sin dudar.

- Bien – hablo Aang - Ahora nuestro nuevo rumbo es el Polo Norte.

Los tres chicos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso.

·

La puerta se abrió y entro a su casa. Dejo su bolso de viaje en la entrada sacando unos paquetes con sumo cuidado, se quito los zapatos y dejo que el frescor del piso de madera se sintiera en sus pies; caminó por la casa de estilo oriental, era grande con un jardín y estanque en el centro, era lo suficientemente espaciosa para albergar cuatro habitaciones, aunque en ese momento solamente estaban ocupadas tres.

- Bienvenida señorita.

- Hola Yang Ming – saludó a la señora de mayor edad.

- El señor Mushi se encuentra en la terraza exterior.

- Déjame adivinar, bebiendo té – la mujer sonrió a manera de afirmación – Iré a verlo.

Caminó por un pasillo adornado con pinturas y pequeños jarrones con flores, habían pasado varios meses desde que se alojaba en aquella casa y casi ya la sentía como su hogar. Dio una vuelta y salió al jardín donde pudo ver al hombre de mayor edad sentado bebiendo tranquilamente una taza humeante de té.

- Veo que ya has llegado.

La chica se sentó frente a él.

- Y he traído lo que me ha pedido señor Mushi – extendió los paquetes dejándolos en la mesa, los ojos del hombre frente a ella brillaron con emoción.

- Oh las hojas de té del jazmín blanco son una rareza, definitivamente será una gran novedad en la tienda de té.

- Me alegro haber podido traérselas.

- Lamento haberte echo ir en un viaje tan largo Katara ¿No sufriste de algún peligro verdad?

- No, todo estuvo tranquilo.

En efecto había sido un viaje largo. Mas de dos semanas de viaje hasta la herbalista que sembraba la rara planta de té.

- Me alegro escuchar eso – le sirvió una taza de té y ella lo bebió gustosa.

- ¿Cómo esta el mundo afuera?

- Igual, pero... escuché el rumor de que el avatar había vuelto.

- Si es así espero que sea verdad.

- ¿Cree que él le ponga fin a esta guerra?

- Eso espero querida, eso espero.

Se sumergieron en un silencio cómodo mientras bebían el té, Katara noto entonces que había un pequeño papel en la mesa, hasta ese momento no lo había notado pero había una bolsa con las semillas que solo se le daban a cierta ave.

- ¿Recibió una carta de su sobrino?

- Sí – su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

A solo tres días de haber llegado a vivir con el señor Mushi vio como el halcón de rojo plumaje descendía al jardín, el señor Mushi le explico que eran pequeñas cartas de su sobrino. Katara solo había supuesto que se trataba de un soldado del reino tierra que peleaba en la guerra, no hiso mas preguntas al respecto pero siempre escuchaba gustosa cuando su anfitrión le hablaba de su sobrino Lee.

- Espero que este bien.

- Lo esta.

- También espero que regrese pronto. Me ha hablado tanto de él que ya creo que lo conozco sin haberlo visto en persona.

El hombre soltó un risa – Yo también espero verlo pronto, pero en estos momentos él esta ocupado en una misión mas importante.

_Si, pelear en la guerra era importante,_ pensó Katara. Recordó entonces al Espíritu Azul. Su corazón se aceleró y casi podía sentir sus mejillas arder.

- ¿Paso algo interesante durante tu viaje?

- No mucho... bueno.. conocí a alguien.

- Oh... – ahora el rostro del hombre se vistió con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa – Un apuesto joven supongo.

- Si... – y su sonrojo aumento, en verdad no había visto su rostro, solo su boca, su estómago bien marcado, sus piernas y se había molido sus caderas sobre él – Bueno... supongo yo... solo lo ayudé. Un poco...

- Espero que te haya dado las gracias de manera apropiada, no todos los días se es ayudado por una hermosa maestra agua como tú.

- Lo hiso... – ahora estaba segura que su cabeza parecía un tomate – Me agradeció de manera apropiada - y vaya que lo hiso.

Zuko estornudó con fuerza.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Aang desde la cabeza de Appa.

- Si fue solo un estornudo.

- Alguien esta hablando de ti – exclamó Sokka desde el final de la silla – En la Tribu del Sur cuando alguien estornuda solo una vez quiere decir que alguien está hablando de esa persona.

- Solo existe una persona que puede estar hablando de mi.

La imagen de un hombre barrigón amante del té llego a su mente.

·

_Zuko se encontraba en la proa del barco, a sus trece años y con la ropa militar poseía un porte de guerrero, simplemente imponente. Iroh lo había estado observando por casi dos horas, el joven no se había movido ni un solo centímetro desde que se paro en ese lugar. Le preocupaba inmensamente lo que le había pasado. _

_Enfrentarse a su propio padre en un Agni Kai solo para que marcara su rostro de por vida y lo exiliara por el crimen de haber hablado fuera de lugar. Realmente reprochaba la conducta de su hermano ¿Qué clase de persona le haría eso a su propio hijo? Pero también recordó que Ozai nunca había sido benevolente, el nunca le reprochó el echo de que se convirtiera en el Señor del Fuego, después de la perdida de su único hijo no se creía capaz de tomar ese lugar, a decir verdad, no se creía capaz de hacer nada; fue en su sobrino, Zuko, que encontró un ligero consuelo, él nunca sería Lu Ten, pero lo amaba como si lo fuera. _

_En el momento en que supo que Ozai lo exiliaría de la nación, tomo la decisión de acompañarlo, fue la única ocasión en que se enfrento a su hermano menor, ni siquiera le pidió permiso, simplemente le informó que acompañaría a Zuko en su exilio. Ozai, a pesar de ser el hombre con mas poder en el mundo, no le negó aquella decisión a su hermano, de cierta manera, aunque lo considerara débil Iroh no era una persona que se tenía que tomar a la ligera, no por nada tenía el titulo de "Dragón del Oeste" por haber matado al último dragón en el mundo y eso era algo que muy pocos lograban. Solo le dijo al final, que si pensaba regresar que lo hiciera trayendo al avatar. El único ser que podía detenerlo, el que por cien años se había mantenido oculto o tal vez había muerto, pero nadie lo sabía, darle aquella misión era ridícula para un apenas adolescente, pero solo así aceptaría nuevamente a su hijo y le restauraría su honor. _

_El ataque que recibió Zuko en su cara, solo demostraba el perfecto control que poseía Ozai, pudo haberlo dejado peor, pero incluso, no daño del todo su ojo izquierdo ni la oreja, aunque quedara ligeramente deforme. Aun convaleciente Zuko había partido en un barco que Iroh había puesto a su disposición. El mismo había elegido al capitán y a los tripulantes. Hombres fieles a él de muchos años. En el momento en que partieron Zuko había permanecido inconsciente por la reciente herida. El médico del barco había declarado que se había infectado un poco pero estaría bien, lo malo era que su rostro quedaría marcado para siempre. _

_Cuando despertó Iroh le informó lo que su padre había decidido hacer con él. Lo había exiliado y solo podía regresar si atrapaba al avatar y lo llevaba frente al Señor del Fuego. Zuko permaneció en silencio al escuchar las palabras de su tío. _

_- Hagas lo que hagas, yo te seguiré Zuko – fue lo último que le dijo y lo dejo solo. _

_Horas después Zuko se había levantado y estuvo en la proa del barco donde aun seguía por horas de pie sin hacer nada. Iroh sintió entonces que debía ir con él, se paro a su lado, en silencio. Después de un momento Zuko hablo._

_- Nunca fui perfecto. Azula siempre ha sido mejor que yo. Mi padre una vez dijo que Azula había nacido con suerte y que yo había tenido suerte de nacer – Iroh miro a Zuko con sorpresa, nunca pensó que Ozai le diría algo como eso a su propio hijo – Trate de superarme, de ser mejor – hiso una pausa - ¿Pero de que sirve obtener el aprecio de alguien que solo ve fallas en ti? Que te cree débil e inútil. _

_- Tu no eres débil Zuko – puso una mano en el hombro del príncipe._

_- Tío, ¿Por qué decidiste acompañarme? ¿Por que preferiste estar en el exilio junto conmigo? – Zuko aun miraba el mar._

_- Tu sabes que te quiero como a un hijo, te aprecio demasiado Zuko, y sin importar que ahora tal vez nunca regresemos a la Nación del Fuego, no me importará porque prefiero estar contigo que con tu padre. _

_Miró a su tío con su único ojo sano, la mitad de su rostro estaba vendado, el cabello largo del príncipe se movía por el viento en una danza suave. _

_- No pienso regresar a la nación del fuego. _

_Iroh abrió los ojos con asombro. No esperaba escuchar aquella declaración de su sobrino._

_- Estas... seguro?_

_- Si, lo estoy – hablo con determinación – Si mi propio padre me hiso esto, es la prueba mas clara de que no me quiere a su lado y por ningún motivo pienso comenzar una búsqueda inútil solo para obtener su perdón. Si realmente quisiera perdonarme no me hubiera exiliado – Iroh entendió que la marca en su cara era castigo suficiente por su falta. Pero haberlo exiliado había sido algo mas exagerado. Especialmente porque Zuko era prácticamente un niño, solo tenía trece años, además de que era su primogénito. Pudo sentir el rencor en sus palabras y tenía todo el derecho de estarlo. _

_- Si eso es lo que has decidido, como te dije antes, yo te acompañaré – miró a su tío, una ligera sonrisa se marco en el rostro del príncipe y el ex general también le sonrió. _

_De cierta manera, se sintió tranquilo de la decisión que había tomado su sobrino. Había sido algo que, en vista por todo el tiempo que pasó pensando en ello no había sido del todo fácil de decidir. Iroh sabía que Zuko poseía un corazón puro y que en un futuro el esperaba que se convirtiera en un gran hombre, pero la opresión que generaba Ozai sobre y él y el constante hostigamiento por parte de Azula no era un ambiente favorable para el príncipe que poseía una lucha interna del bien y el mal dentro de él. Una pelea de opuestos que Iroh sabía a la perfección que poseía por la descendencia que tenía Zuko. Pero al parecer, subestimó a su sobrino, pues demostró ser mas abierto y deductivo y supo elegir por si mismo el camino correcto para él. Aun no estaba seguro hasta donde llegarían estando ahora los dos por su cuenta, pero sin importar que pasara, el siempre lo acompañaría._

_- Tío – hablo después – Quiero que me digas ¿Qué fue lo que paso con mi madre?_

_Y desde entonces la habían estado buscando, ni siquiera Iroh sabía con exactitud porque Ursa se había marchado. En ese entonces el estaba llevando el duelo por su hijo. Cuando regreso a la nación del fuego Ursa ya no estaba, su padre había fallecido y Ozai había sido coronado. Pero ahora ayudaría a su sobrino en todo lo que fuera necesario. _

_Zuko se separo de todo aquello que lo unía a la nación del fuego. Cortó su cabello, al igual que Iroh y los dos comenzaron a andar por el mundo. Durante los primeros meses se movieron en barco, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, se dieron cuenta que era mejor continuar ellos solos, sin la ayuda de la tripulación; en mas de una ocasión se habían enfrentado a maestros tierra, andar en un acorazado de la nación del fuego y ser atacados no era algo que ayudaba en su búsqueda, por lo que tío y sobrino decidieron continuar solos. Se despidieron del capitán y del resto de la tripulación. Iroh les pidió que mantuvieran en secreto la búsqueda que llevaban acabo. Y así los dos emprendieron su camino._

_Habían pasado por un sin fin de aventuras, Zuko, pudo mirar desde otro ángulo lo que causaba la guerra. Dolor y sufrimiento. El odio que sentían hacía los maestros fuego era mas que justificado, por lo tanto la pareja tuvo que cambiar sus nombres, para su propia seguridad. _

_En mas de una ocasión, habían incluso peleado contra maestros fuego para proteger una aldea. Aquello a pesar de ser un acto noble, supo que no era correcto, buscar convertirse en enemigos de la nación del fuego no sería nada bueno, debían mantener un perfil bajo y no llamar la atención. Cuando Iroh se intoxicó a causa de una hoja de té fue cuando decidieron buscar un lugar fijo, un lugar seguro donde vivir y desde ese lugar hacer la búsqueda. Con ayuda del loto blanco lograron obtener documentos falsos y se fueron a Ba Sing Se, una de las ultimas ciudades libres del reino tierra. El trabajo formo parte fundamental para ellos pues sus reservas de dinero se estaban agotando y ahora debían sustentarse, nunca fue algo que molestara a los dos hombres, al contrario, Iroh sonreía al ver a su sobrino haciendo tareas tan simples como arreglar techos, cercas o incluso a sembrar a cambio de comida o dinero; apesar del humor de Zuko nunca se quejó por ello, al final en Ba Sing Se trabajaron como meseros en una tienda de té que le valió los méritos en abrir su propio local. Aunque el éxito obtenido había sido algo inesperado, pero muy bien aceptado. _

_De vez en cuando los integrantes de la orden le daba información a Iroh sobre alguna pista de donde podría estar la madre de Zuko y en cada ocasión el príncipe iba a comprobarlo. Pero como en todos sus viajes, todo terminaba en nada. En simples rumores… Hasta que cierto día recibieron una nota diciéndoles que la antigua princesa de la Nación del Fuego podría encontrarse en el Polo Sur. _

_- ¿Crees que ella se encuentre ahí? – el rostro de Zuko ya no mostraba la misma emoción y determinación que los años anteriores. Cada viaje resultaba en un gran fracaso y él parecía darse por vencido poco a poco._

_- Nunca lo sabremos si no vamos y lo averiguamos. No tienes que darte por vencido Zuko, ella está ahí afuera, en algún lugar. Al igual que nosotros pudo haber cambiado su nombre. Seguirle el rastro no ha sido fácil, pero tampoco es una tarea imposible. _

_Después de deliberar un poco Zuko partió a los tres días de haber recibido el mensaje. Seria el viaje más largo que habría echo, pero aunque la duda y la incertidumbre lo agobiaran el no podía menospreciar el esfuerzo que hacían los de la orden por la búsqueda de su madre. _

_Semanas después de su partida recibió un mensaje de un miembro de la orden, lo que leyó le impresionó de sobremanera, el avatar había sido encontrado; en el le explicaba como un viajero había encontrado a un joven de no mas de doce años en un glaciar, un maestro aire, el pequeño no tenía conciencia de la guerra o lo mas importante, de la extinción de los maestros aire, al parecer y después de unas pruebas se supo que era el avatar y ahora se encontraba en la Tribu del Sur aprendiendo agua control. _

"_Debo mencionar mi querido amigo que el joven que lo encontró no ha querido separarse del pequeño maestro aire, fue el mismo quien lo trajo aquí, a la tribu y sin dudar decía que era el avatar a pesar de que el pequeño aun no parecía muy convencido. Tiene la edad de mi nieto, sus ojos dorados y su temple me hace cuestionar si en verdad es un ciudadano del Reino Tierra pues me recuerda a alguien que conocí en mi juventud ¿Tienes algo que declarar al respecto? Tal vez no, conociéndote seguramente no querrás darme explicaciones y siendo sincero no deseo saberlo, lo único que me importa en estos momentos es que el Avatar ha vuelto. Solo te queda decidir qué movimiento haremos."_

_Los días previos a la llegada de esa carta Iroh no hablaba mucho. Siendo un hombre de humor alegre que gustaba de las conversaciones se hiso notorio su cambio, solo por unos días con la llegada de una jovencita a su casa fue que mas o menos regreso a su forma de ser, pero el hombre del té estaba esperando algo, una carta que llegaría tres días después. Una carta que lo hiso sentir el hombre más orgulloso del mundo. Su sobrino le había escrito, y así como años atrás lo volvía a sorprender. _

"_Estas palabras no me han sido fácil escribirlas pues no se como te tomes esta noticia. He encontrado al Avatar. Recuerdo tus palabras cuando yo teniendo trece años fui exiliado por mi padre con la misión de encontrar a la única persona que se interpone en su conquista del mundo. Ahora lo tengo a mi alcance, es solo un niño, no es tan fuerte como imaginé que sería, un blanco fácil para la nación del fuego. _

_Tío, yo ya había tomado una decisión de renunciar a su búsqueda por una más importante, dejamos atrás quienes éramos y con tu ayuda y la de la Orden no hemos descansado para lograr el objetivo que me propuse y que tú humildemente decidiste ayudarme. Te pido disculpas pero ahora te diré que ese objetivo ya no lo seguiré más. Ahora hay otro motivo más importante que me está llamando. _

_Quiero que me perdones por la decisión que he tomado, pero aun si cuento con tu aprobación o no yo no cambiaré lo que he decidido hacer. _

_Ayudaré al Avatar a vencer a mi padre. _

_Sé que al tomar esta decisión me he convertido en un traidor hacía mi país y hacía mi padre. Pero esta guerra debe terminar. El equilibrio debe regresar al mundo y yo le ayudaré al avatar a conseguirlo. No quisiera arrastrarte a este destino, porque sé que cuando mi padre se entere mandará todo su poder sobre nosotros, ya suficiente has hecho por mi al acompañarme al exilio como para involucrarte en esto. _

_Jamás me perdonaría si algo llegase a pasarte por culpa mía. _

_En estos momentos tío él esta aprendiendo Agua Control, cuando termine su formación yo me convertiré en su maestro y le enseñaré Fuego Control y lo acompañaré en su formación de los cuatro elementos. He decidido que este será mi camino. No te mentiré al decirte que no tengo miedo, pero si te diré que no me rendiré y pelearé con todas mis fuerzas para lograr mi objetivo. _

_Le pido a Agni que me ayude y me proteja en esta nuevo desafío."_

_Una lagrima bajó por su mejilla. Apretó la carta contra su pecho con una emoción que no podían describirse con palabras. Una sonrisa de genuino orgullo estaba en su rostro. No perdió tiempo y aun con el pulso tambaleante por la emoción respondió a la carta de su sobrino. _

Y ahora solo quedaba esperar... Esperar para ver de que otra manera cambiaria el destino de su sobrino.

- Ella es increíble.

Iroh miró la joven frente a él con quien compartía una taza de té. Toph, una chica dos años menor que Katara, había estado visitando la tienda pocas semanas después de la inauguración y se convirtió en un cliente asiduo. Era ciega y siempre se preguntó Iroh como es que podía llegar tan fácilmente a la tienda. Aun así resultó ser una chica agradable y buena conversadora. A pesar de que visitaba la tienda a menudo no sabían mucho de ella y tanto Iroh como Zuko tampoco se molestaron en preguntar. Seguramente era la hija de un noble de la zona alta lo cual no estaba muy lejos de ser verdad pues vestía como uno. La amistad que se forjó con su sobrino era muy apreciada por ambas partes. En silencio Iroh agradecía que ese chica se convirtiera en alguien cercano a Zuko, el sabía con seguridad que Toph era el primer amigo verdadero que llegó a tener.

- Ya lo creo, gracias a ella el número de clientes ha aumentado.

La melodía del erhu se escuchaba en toda la tienda de té. Los comensales disfrutaban en silencio del espectáculo de la interprete. El señor Mushi había mandado a construir un escenario para Katara justo enfrente del enorme ventanal que poseía una vista esplendida de toda la zona alta, había incluso quienes pedían reservación para las mesas que estaban ahí y ahora el privilegiado lugar se veía ocupado por la chica, nadie se quejó por ello, mientras ella tocaba Ba Sing Se fungía como su escenario de fondo creando un marco perfecto para su interpretación.

- Apuesto a que la mayoría son hombres ¿Verdad?

Iroh sonrió, el sabía que esta chica podía ver, aunque de otra manera. Anteriormente la mayoría de la clientela era del género femenino y no era precisamente por el buen té que se servía si no también por cierto mesero que ahí trabajaba.

- ¿Cuándo regresara Lee? – se atrevió a preguntar.

Sus viejos ojos observaron a la joven, podía notar impaciencia en ella pues extrañaba a su amigo; para ese momento ya habían pasado cerca de ocho meses desde que Zuko había partido.

- No se cuanto tiempo le tome a mi sobrino regresar de su viaje.

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde que recibió la última carta de su sobrino diciéndole que se dirigían al Polo Norte, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de preocupación por él pero por otro lado lo admiraba y se sentía orgulloso por el camino que ahora estaba tomando. Las decisiones que se tomaron hicieron cambiar el destino de una manera que nunca se había imaginado.

Toph solo respiró resignada, extrañaba al chico delantal...

La música se dejo de escuchar y todos aplaudieron a la interprete; Katara bajo del escenario e inmediatamente después un chico se le acercó a regalarle flores seguida de una invitación para salir, ella rechazó la invitación pero aceptó las flores por compromiso. Otro chico se acercó queriendo lo mismo y pronto se hiso un grupo rodeando a la chica. Inmediatamente Katara los despachó a todos de manera amable y dulce, tanto como su paciencia podía, después de un momento pudo acercarse a la mesa donde el señor Mushi y Toph se encontraban.

- Vaya Sugar Queen, creo que es un nuevo record ¿A cuantos idiotas despediste hoy?

- Cada vez se están volviendo una molestia – se quejo Katara, su faceta dulce pasó para mostrar una de desagrado.

- Lamento eso Katara, pero no se puede evitar, es tu culpa por ser muy bonita – agregó Iroh, inmediatamente Katara se sonrojó un poco.

- Ya lo creo – agregó Toph – Creo que incluso has superado al grupo de fanáticas del chico delantal. Al menos tu grupo de admiradores no son tan molestos como esas chicas fastidiosas.

- Oh entonces... Su sobrino es muy guapo señor Mushi?

- Oh sí, lo es. No es tan galán como yo lo fui en mi juventud pero tiene su encanto.

- Eso solo lo sabremos cuando regrese.

- ¡Sí es que vuelve! – Se quejó Toph – ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! Me pregunto qué es lo que hace que tarde tanto en volver.

·

- Es un maestro fuego ¡NOS HAS MENTIDO! - Hank entró amenazante a la habitación donde se encontraba Zuko seguido por otros maestros agua.

- Espera podemos explicarlo – trato de intervenir Sokka.

- ¡No! ¡El es un enemigo y debe morir!

- ¡Nadie tocará a Zuko! – gritó Aang poniéndose en el camino del guerrero, moviendo su bastón planeador de manera amenazante frete a los hombres de la tribu. Ante sus palabras los ojos del hombre se abrieron con asombro.

- Entonces es verdad, no solo es un maestro fuego, él es Zuko, el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego – gritó su gran descubrimiento.

Aang casi se reprendió por haber gritado el nombre de Zuko si pensar en las consecuencias. Pero ya no había tiempo de arrepentimientos, la identidad de Zuko estaba expuesta, no sabría que pasaría a continuación.

A solo semanas de su llegada a la Tribu del Norte los maestros fuego llegaron. La invasión acababa de terminar; fue más duro de lo pensado pero habían logrado su victoria. Por desgracias Aang se había encontrado meditando cruzando al mundo de los espíritus para entender mas su función como avatar cuando el ataque comenzó. Sokka lo había estado protegiendo todo ese tiempo. Zuko se había enfrentado a varios soldados y al almirante Zhao para evitar que su plan secreto se llevara acabo. En medio de la batalla había descubierto quien era y sin poder ocultarlo más luchó contra él usando su fuego control; había evitado que Zhao tomara al pez Koi que representaba al espíritu de la luna recibiendo el ataque de lleno en su pecho dejándolo gravemente herido. Por desgracia su pelea fue vista por otros maestros agua revelando que no era un ciudadano del Reino Tierra como les habían dicho y a sus oídos llegó también su identidad.

Cuando Aang lo vio inconsciente y malherido no pudo evitar entrar en el estado avatar, el espíritu del océano lo tomó y bajo su control venció al resto de la flota que atacaba la tribu dándoles la victoria.

Ahora Zuko se encontraba inconsciente siendo tratado por los curanderos, Sokka y Aang no se habían separado de él; pero en ese momento no sabrían como salir de esa situación. Sokka estaba cansado y tenía algunas lesiones, aun así mantenía su hacha firme listo para atacar, él sin embargo estaba agotado, el estado avatar había drenado sus energías y no sabría cuanto duraría en combate, pero protegería a Zuko a como diera lugar.

- ¡Apártense de él! – exigió Hank - ¡O serán considerados traidores!

- No nos moveremos de aquí y no te llevaras a Zuko a ningún lado – hablo Sokka - Y si das un paso mas no dudaré en atacarte – advirtió moviéndose de manera amenazadora.

- Príncipe o no, me importará muy poco si no me obedeces.

- Puedes tomar tus ordenes y metértelas por...

- ¡BASTA!

Todos voltearon a ver a quien había gritado. En la entrada la princesa Yue se encontraba de pie, a su lado dos maestros agua la escoltaban. Se inclinaron de manera respetuosa ante ella mientras se adentraba a la habitación donde el avatar y sus amigos se habían estado hospedando.

- Dile a tus hombres que se retiren – se dirigió a Hank.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Yue? – hablo con exigencia a la que era su prometida.

- ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así a la princesa? – uno de los guardias lo reprendió – La princesa ha dado una orden y todos ustedes obedecerán.

Sokka sonrió por lo bajo. Los hombres de Hank obedecieron de manera inmediata, a excepción de Aang y Sokka que aun se mantenían en la misma posición.

- Ese hombre es el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, debe ser llevado como prisionero.

- Esa decisión la deberá tomar mi padre y no tu Hank. Por ahora te pediré que te retires - a regañadientes se fue no sin mostrarle una mirada mortal al guerrero del sur.

- Princesa Zuko no es...

Yue levantó su mano en señal de silencio para el monje – No tiene que explicarme nada avatar, por ahora lo importante es la salud de su amigo. ¿Cómo se encuentra? – la pregunta iba dirigida a la joven curandera que se encontraba atendiendo al príncipe del fuego.

- Recibió un fuerte impacto en su pecho, tiene quemaduras en todo su torso y algunos órganos dañados, no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

- ¿Quiere decir que él va a morir? – hablo con incredulidad Aang.

- Me temo que si...

- Aun hay algo que se puede hacer – Yugoda, la maestra curandera entró, saludo con propiedad a la princesa y observó al paciente con sus viejos ojos – Sí, el daño es grande y no pasará de esta noche pero... si usamos el agua del estanque de los espíritus tal vez pueda salvarlo.

- Esa agua solo puede ser usada para la familia real – aclaró la joven curandera.

- Y el es un príncipe ¿O no? – agregó la mujer mayor – La decisión es suya princesa, se necesita de la autorización de un miembro de la familia real para obtener el agua.

- Lo tienes – dijo sin dudar – Traigan agua del estanque de los espíritus y curen al príncipe.

- Yo iré por ella – antes de que pudieran decir algo más Aang ya había salido de la habitación con una ráfaga de viento detrás de él. A una velocidad asombrosa había ido y venido trayendo el agua consigo en un recipiente - ¿Con esto será suficiente?

- Lo es.

Después de eso, la curandera tomo el agua en sus manos y haciéndola girar en un disco la colocó en el pecho del príncipe. El agua brillo con un resplandor blanco y no azul como usualmente sucede durante la curación. Las heridas se estaban cerrando de manera asombrosa, la piel quemada era sustituida por nueva y los órganos internos sanaban. Una respiración profunda por parte del paciente les indicó que ya estaba fuera de peligro. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron.

- ¡Zuko! – Aang prácticamente se dejo caer sobre el para abrazarlo con fuerza - ¡Estas vivo! ¡Estas vivo!

- No lo estará si lo sigues abrazando de esa manera – le regaño Sokka. El monje se apartó un poco avergonzado – Vaya susto que nos diste hombre.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Peleaste contra Zhao, no es que sea mejor que tu, pero el jugó sucio, un golpe de fuego te impactó – explicó Sokka.

Y había sido verdad, aunque lo que lo hiso fallar mas que nada fue que, cuando peleó contra Zhao, Zuko ya se había enfrentado a mas soldados de la nación del fuego que ningún otro guerrero de la tribu; peleaba de manera formidable y no podían ganarle. El príncipe se había vestido con ropa de guerrero y junto con Sokka se pintaron como los guerreros Lobos del Sur, el maquillaje le permitía ocultar su rostro y no ser reconocible, hasta que peleó contra Zhao.

Para ese entonces su cuerpo demostraba cansancio y la guardia personal del Almirante no fue fácil de vencer, no tubo opción que hacer uso de su fuego control. Zhao había quedado admirado pues pensaba que se trataba de otro guerrero de la tribu agua, pero conforme su pelea se dio acabo la pintura de Zuko se fue desvaneciendo y quedo a la vista su cicatriz, Zhao no lo pensó dos veces al verse cara a cara con el príncipe exiliado, su ataque se volvió más frenético diciendo que lo castigaría por ser un traidor, que después de su victoria llevaría ante el Señor del Fuego al avatar y a su hijo traidor, se llenaría de poder y gloria ante tal hazaña; pero por supuesto Zuko no lo permitiría.

Su encuentro terminó cuando, por una mala jugada por parte de Zhao, recibió todo el impacto de un puño de fuego en su pecho protegiendo al pez que representaba la luna. El dolor fue grande, cada vez que respiraba sus pulmones ardían y escupía sangre por la boca, realmente pensó que no lo lograría especialmente cuando todo se volvió obscuridad.

- Ya lo recuerdo... ¿Qué paso con la invasión?

- Todo bien, vencimos – hablo con alegría el monje. Una sonrisa se dejo ver en el rostro cansado del maestro fuego – Emm Zuko... – Aang se toco la parte trasera de su nuca – Ellos ya saben quien eres...

Esa noticia no le impresionó mucho, había peleado usando su fuego control delante de algunos maestros agua y por desgracia Zhao había casi gritado a los cuatro vientos quien era. Ahora todo podría cambiar. Si algún maestro fuego sobrevivió solo seria cuestión de tiempo para que su padre se enterara; aun así no temía por lo que pasara, tarde o temprano su padre lo sabría, por ahora importaba más como reaccionarían los de la tribu a él. No lo había notado pero la princesa Yue se encontraba ahí.

- Princesa... – trato de hablarle.

- Mi padre hablara después con ustedes; me retiro.

Sin más salió de la habitación seguida por sus guardias.

- Necesitaras descanso – hablo la curandera al terminar de vendar el pecho Zuko – Aunque ya has sido curado necesitas recuperar energías.

Tenía razón, se sentía terriblemente cansado. Ni siquiera los entrenamientos con Aang lo habían agotado tanto como en esos momentos. Era extraño, cuando había sido sanado por la Dama Pintada su cuerpo había recuperado las energías, se había sentido completamente renovado como si nunca hubiera sido atacado, lo mas extraordinario es que incluso las pequeñas heridas que ya tenía también fueron sanadas. Que una curandera experta usando agua de un estanque espiritual no logró lo que una chica con un disfraz y agua de un lago dejaba mucho que desear, pero así como dijo la mujer, tal vez el daño había sido muy grande, debía de estar agradecido por sus atenciones.

- Gracias.

- Soy yo quien debería darle las gracias, aun siendo quien es, usted defendió mi tribu con el mismo valor y tenacidad que cualquier guerrero de por aquí, incluso mejor que ellos. Les doy las gracias a usted – miró a Sokka - Al príncipe de mi tribu hermana – volteó su vista a Aang – Y al avatar. Gracias – les hiso una reverencia, la joven curandera también lo hiso.

Los tres chicos se quedaron callados por las acciones de la mujer. Después se marchó junto con la otra curandera. Una vez solos Sokka dejó salir un gran suspiro.

- Eso fue intenso. Pero bueno, ya cumplimos nuestra misión, les advertimos, peleamos y ahora nos vamos – acto seguido tomo su mochila y comenzó aguardar sus cosas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya te quieres marchar? ¿Qué hay del reposo de Zuko? – el monje señalo a su amigo.

- Aang, Zuko puede descansar en Appa todo el viaje de regreso al Reino Tierra. Tenemos que irnos. No me quedare aquí a ver que decide ese idiota de Hank o el jefe Arnook con respecto a Zuko.

- Pero...

- Sokka tiene la razón.

- ¡Pero ya no eres el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego! ¡Tu propio padre te exilió!

- Exiliado o no aun sigo siendo el hijo de mi padre Aang y resulta que mi padre es el Señor del Fuego, la persona que ordenó este ataque y causante de esta guerra. Si se quieren desquitar con alguien ¿Con quién crees que será?

- Ahhhg - Aang se había dejado caer sobre su cama con un quejido – Esta bien...

Una hora mas tarde comenzaron con la huida. Afuera de su habitación había guardias así que tuvieron que salir por la ventana y bajar piso por piso desde la parte exterior del palacio, Aang simplemente se dejo caer y con su aire control, cayo con suavidad, Zuko a pesar de su lesión supo bajar con maestría, Sokka resbaló en el último peldaño lo que ocasionó que cayera en su trasero. Una vez fuera se encaminaron hasta el establo donde estaba Appa. La obscuridad de la noche estaba a su favor y por la reciente batalla muy pocos maestros custodiaban la ciudadela.

- Esto me recuerda a cuando salimos de la Tribu del Sur – hablo Aang.

- Todo por que Sokka quiso venirse con nosotros – agregó Zuko.

- ¡Oye! ¡Si el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego ayuda al avatar a terminar la guerra un príncipe de la Tribu Agua también lo hará!

- ¿Y por eso tuvimos que salir a escondidas durante la noche? – le preguntó Zuko.

- Ya se los había dicho, mi padre no me iba a dejar ir. Soy el príncipe, el siguiente en ser el jefe de la tribu, soy una persona muy importante.

- Claro... y nada tenía que ver con tu supuesto compromiso ¿Verdad? – Aang recordaba a cierta chica que no se despegaba del príncipe del sur, aparentemente la chica seria su prometida cuando ella cumpliera los dieciséis y justamente la víspera de su cumpleaños ellos escaparon para iniciar la búsqueda de un maestro tierra.

- Guarden silencio – los calló Zuko.

Anduvieron con cautela hasta llegar a los establos. Había un par de guardias custodiando al bisonte, con un movimiento rápido por parte de Zuko y Sokka noquearon a los dos hombres. Appa los reconoció recibiendo con un lengüetazo a Zuko.

- Oh maldición Appa ¡Deja de hace eso!

- ¿Sokka? – se quedaron petrificados por la voz que se escuchó.

Una persona estaba en la entrada, la parka cubría su cuerpo pero un porción de cabello blanco se dejaba ver.

- ¿Yue? – los tres chicos se voltearon y vieron a quien estaba en la entrada del establo. Efectivamente era la princesa de la tribu, bajo su caperuza para que la pudieran ver - ¿Qué haces aquí? – el asombro dio paso al nerviosismo - ¡Nosotros no estamos haciendo nada!

Ella sonrió – Se lo que tratan de hacer, les he traído esto - dos mujeres entraron, una de ellas cargaba una bolsa que le entregó al príncipe del sur – Son alimentos y demás cosas para su viaje, espero que les sea de ayuda.

- Gracias – Sokka acepto la bolsa – No tenias que hacerlo.

- Lo hago porque quiero. Hacen bien en irse, mi padre y los demás hombres del consejo hablarían con ustedes por la mañana, Hank quiere propone castigar al príncipe Zuko para enviarles una mensaje a la Nación del Fuego por habernos atacado – Zuko simplemente negó con la cabeza – Pero hay otros que no piensan así, ven el acto del príncipe como algo noble sin embargo, mientras deciden que hacer con él lo mantendrían en la prisión. Iba a advertirles pero... supuse que ustedes ya habrían pensado en algo como esto.

La segunda mujer que acompañaba a la princesa era la curandera que trato a Zuko. Ella se acercó a él con una pequeña bolsa en sus manos.

- Son medicinas y vendas. No dudo que no las vayan a necesitar – Zuko la tomó.

– Muchas gracias – inclinó su cabeza de manera respetuosa.

– Y esto – de su cuello sacó un collar con un pequeño frasco colgando – Es agua del estanque de los espíritus, en caso de que lo necesiten para una emergencia, solo un maestro agua podría hacer uso de ella pero... quien sabe, es mejor estar prevenidos ¿No cree?

Zuko sonrió tomando el preciado recipiente. La imagen de la Dama Pintada llegó a su mente pero así como llegó se fue, que se volvieran a encontrar lo dudaba enormemente.

- La Tribu del Norte nunca olvidará lo que han hecho por nosotros. Que Tui y La los acompañe – les despidió finalmente la princesa

Sin más partieron de la tribu.

- ¿Y bien? Ahora hacia donde? – preguntó Aang.

- A Ba Sing Se – fue la respuesta de Zuko – Vamos por tu maestro tierra – Sonrió recordando a cierta chica ciega. Había sido tan estúpido, ¿Por qué no había pensado en ella desde el comienzo?

Ya había llegado la hora de ver a su tío...

·

* * *

...(^-^)...


	2. Capítulo II

·

**Capítulo II**

·

Nunca había visto a Aang tan enojado como en esos momentos. Su furia era tan grande que se había inducido al estado avatar; solo una vez había reaccionado de esa manera, cuando vio lo que le había pasado a los nómades aire y en esa ocasión había sido el dolor y el sufrimiento lo que provocó que llegara a ese estado, pero en ese momento todo era muy diferente. La arena se movía en espiral a su alrededor. Sokka había corrido para alejarse del peligro, incluso podía ver a los areneros corriendo por el miedo y otros simplemente quedándose estáticos en el mismo lugar en estado de shock por el poder del avatar. Zuko no pudo salir huyendo, no podía abandonarlo, de alguna manera sabía por lo que estaba pasando su pequeño amigo. Appa y Momo eran lo único que quedaban de los maestros aire, su legado, el bisonte mas que una mascota era su amigo.

Mientras su cuerpo se elevaba en una burbuja de viento haciendo volar todo a su alrededor se acercó a él. Tomó su mano, los ojos brillantes del chico se fijaron en él con fiereza pero lejos de retroceder el maestro fuego tomo su otra mano y con cuidado lo jalo hacia él. Su cuerpo se mantenía rígido negándose a ceder, negándose a dejar ir ese sentimiento que lo apresaba enormemente; después de un momento las lagrimas cayeron de su rostro y Zuko lo estrecho más hacia su cuerpo.

- Todo estará bien Aang. Encontraremos a Appa.

- ¿Lo prometes? – susurro sollozante.

- Lo prometo.

Después de esas palabras se desmayó.

Los areneros les habían ayudado a salir del desierto, todo el camino Aang permaneció inconsciente, algunos de los hombres sintieron alivio por eso, no querían enfrentarse a la furia del avatar pero había otro ser aun más temible.

El chico de ojos dorados con la cicatriz en su rostro.

Se veía joven, era un poco mas alto que el otro chico de piel obscura, su cabello largo de color negro azabache estaba sujeto en una coleta en su nuca, había mechones de cabello que enmarcaban su rostro, aun así la cicatriz era perceptible, a diferencia de otras personas que seguramente preferirían ocultar tan horrible marca, él la portaba con algo de orgullo sin importarle mucho que se viera; la cicatriz y sus ojos le daban un aspecto temible. Todo el camino sintieron su mirada como agujas sobre ellos, pareciera que iba a atacarlos en cualquier momento si intentaban algo, las espadas en su espalda tampoco ayudaban, solo demostraba que sabía defenderse con ellas y que no dudaría en cortarlos si los consideraba una amenaza para el avatar. El chico de piel morena y ojos azules tampoco se veía tan indefenso, un boomerang se situaba en su espalda y un hacha en su cintura, sus brazos dejaban en claro que había estado entrenando y tampoco se veía muy feliz por lo que estaba sucediendo pero la concentración del joven estaba mas enfocada en los papeles y mapas que traía consigo.

Una vez fuera del desierto descansaron en un pequeño riachuelo recargando energías; habían estado vagando en el árido territorio los últimos dos días, realmente necesitaban un baño y descansar. Por desgracia habían perdido casi todas sus pertenencias cuando se robaron a Appa. No tenían ropa ni comida, lo único que poseían era lo que llevaban puesto y no era mucho.

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Ba Sing Se? – preguntó Aang.

- Estamos cerca de la bahía de la luna llena, a medio día de camino, de ahí cruzaremos en los transbordadores.

- ¿Transbordadores?

- Es un camino secreto para llegar a Ba Sing Tse, también es la forma más rápida para llegar.

- ¡Genial! ¡Vamos pronto! – exclamó Aang.

- No tan rápido, aun falta algo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Sokka.

- Necesitamos pasaportes.

- ¿Pasaportes? ¿Qué es eso?

- Es una identificación que existe en el Reino Tierra, los pasaportes es un papel escrito que dice quien eres.

- ¿Qué estupidez es esa? ¡Yo soy Sokka! ¡Y si yo lo digo es porque es verdad!

- ¿Y como los conseguiremos?

- Mi tío ya lo ha hecho – respondió con una sonrisa viendo como un ave se acercaba a ellos. Cuando salieron del desierto había enviado su halcón para con su tío advirtiéndole sobre su llegada a Ba Sing Se. Si hubieran llegado en Appa no tendrían problemas en cruzar el gran muro, pero ahora lo harían como todos los demás. Su fiel compañero llegó a su dueño posándose en su brazo. Zuko lo acarició y de la pequeña mochila en su lomo sacó los papeles que le había pedido – Aquí están, dos pasaportes para ustedes – extendió los papeles de color verde y letras amarillas.

- ¿Chen? ¿Sólo eso? ¿Qué clase de nombre es Chen de todas formas? – Se quejó Sokka.

- Haru – leyó Aang - Es un buen nombre me gusta.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? – preguntó Sokka.

- Yo ya tengo un pasaporte.

- No lo perdiste cuando... – no estaba seguro si continuar, sabía lo sensible que era para Aang el haber perdido a Appa.

- No – rápidamente le contestó sin dejarlo terminar – Siempre lo llevo conmigo, es algo fundamental cuando viajas, tienes que traer cerca tu dinero y tu pasaporte – por suerte tampoco perdió el agua del estanque espiritual que le dieron en el polo norte, lo llevaba siempre consigo colgando de su cuello ocultado por su ropa.

Llegaron al túnel que estaba siendo custodiado por maestros tierra, al ver al grupo inmediatamente abrieron un pasaje. Después de un momento caminando una segunda puerta fue abierta, lo primero que vieron no fueron solo los transbordadores si no también a muchas personas ahí.

- Wow – exclamó Sokka.

- Cuantas personas – habló Aang.

- Cada día llegan más refugiados a Ba Sing Se. Todos tratando de buscar un lugar seguro de la guerra – explicó Zuko.

Aang miró a su amigo y pudo ver un brillo de decepción en sus ojos. Él sabía lo mucho que odiaba en lo que el mundo se había convertido, lo que su propia gente estaba causando.

- Vamos por allá – indicó donde una mujer gruñona se encontraba detrás de un podio mirando desde arriba a los refugiados. En ese momento había mandado a deshacerse de las coles de un hombre diciendo algo sobre una babosa – Hola – saludó Zuko.

- ¡Oh! Lee cuánto tiempo sin verte – el rostro de la mujer cambió radicalmente a uno amable, Zuko se tensó ante eso – Ahora si que tomaste un viaje muy largo eh jovencito ¿Qué te entretuvo tanto?

- Una que otra pequeña cosa por ahí y por allá – hablo un tanto avergonzado y nervioso ante la mirada de la mujer, Sokka y Aang se reía por lo bajo – Necesito un boleto...

- Oh por supuesto – con fuerza selló el boleto para el transbordador.

- Gracias.

- Las que te adornan Lee – respondió coquetamente la mujer.

Inmediatamente quiso borrar de su mente esas palabras y la morbosa forma con la que lo dijo. Aang siguió y obtuvo su boleto con facilidad al igual que Sokka.

- No quiero ser Chen ¡Yo soy un príncipe de la Tribu Agua! – Se quejó Sokka una vez que se alejaron de la mujer boletera.

- Así que eres un príncipe de la Tribu Agua.

Todos se paralizaron. Se dieron la vuelta para ver quien estaba hablando. Detrás de Sokka había una mujer con vestimenta de seguridad del Reino Tierra sujetándolo con fuerza del brazo.

- Según escuché tu nombre era Chen ¿Acaso trae documentos falsos?

- Eh... – un sudor frio recorrió la espalda de Sokka.

- Dices que eres un príncipe, uno que se cree gracioso y sarcástico, tengo problemas con hombres así.

- ¿Te conozco?

- ¿No me recuerdas? – hablo de manera amenazante tomándolo de la camisa, Zuko estaba listo para interferir, esa mujer parecía que iba a matar a Sokka – Tal vez si recuerdes esto – acto seguido lo besó en la mejilla.

Sokka se quedó en shock y después de un momento reconoció el beso, solo una chica lo había besado en la mejilla - ¡Suki!

- ¿Suki? – exclamaron Aang y Zuko.

- Te vez diferente sin el maquillaje – opinó Zuko, en ese momento se encontraban en una de las casetas de vigilancia.

- Y con esa ropa – agregó Aang.

- La mujer gruñona hace que la usemos.

- ¿Están aquí las demás guerreras Kyoshi?

- Si, pasó algo que nos obligó a salir de la isla.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Zuko.

- Maestros fuego atacaron Kyoshi.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo pasó eso? – habló Sokka exaltado.

- Varios meses después de que ustedes llegaran, no eran muchos pero si muy fuertes, nunca había visto a un maestro fuego usar fuego azul.

El corazón de Zuko casi se detuvo

- ¿Fuego azul? – preguntó Aang, miró a Zuko por un momento.

- Así es, era una mujer joven y la acompañaban otras dos, ellas no eran maestros fuego pero sabían pelear muy bien; llegaron preguntando por el avatar. No se preocupen no les dijimos nada, afortunadamente fuimos ayudadas por un grupo de maestros agua.

- ¿Maestros agua? – ahora preguntó Sokka con incertidumbre.

- A sí es. Al parecer estaban vigilando mas allá de los territorios de la Tribu Agua, llegaron justo en el momento en que esa mujer y las dos chicas que la acompañaban nos atacaron; muchas de las casas de la isla fueron quemadas, pero la mayoría de los habitantes fueron llevados por los maestros agua a la Tribu del Sur como refugiados para su propia seguridad. Nosotras decidimos salir a ayudar, terminamos escoltando refugiados a Ba Sing Se y nos quedamos aquí.

- Lamento escuchar eso – hablo Sokka. Zuko aun se mantenía estoico por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Yo escuché que el avatar había evitado el asedio del norte – les dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

- Si bueno... no podíamos permitir que atacaran la tribu – habló Aang – Perdón que no pudiéramos hacer lo mismo por tu isla.

- Esta bien, las casas se pueden reconstruir, no es como si no pudiéramos empezar desde cero – después de un silencio agregó - ¿Por qué están aquí en los transbordadores con identidades falsas? – refiriéndose a Sokka y Aang - ¿Acaso Appa no puede llevarlos?

- Nos robaron a Appa – explicó Sokka – Creemos que esta en Ba Sing Se.

- Lamento escuchar eso. No he sabido nada de un bisonte volador traído hasta aquí. Como pueden ver está prohibida la intromisión de animales a Ba Sing Se. Si esta ahí, entró de manera ilegal.

- Gracias por decírnoslo – hablo Zuko finalmente – Es hora de que nos marchemos, fue un gusto verte de nuevo Suki y lamento lo que le pasó a tu isla.

- Esta bien Lee, gracias, les deseo suerte en su búsqueda.

Siguieron a Zuko hasta el transbordador, una vez que subieron todos los pasajeros emprendió el camino. El maestro fuego se mantuvo en silencio, pensativo y con el seño fruncido.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – le habló Sokka.

- La persona que atacó la isla Kyoshi.

- Suki dijo que podía crear el fuego azul – agregó Aang - ¿Eso es posible?

- Solo conozco a una persona que puede hacerlo – hablo con seriedad – Mi hermana.

- ¿Tu hermana? – exclamó Sokka - ¿Tienes una hermana?

– Atacaron la isla varios meses después de nuestra llegada – comenzó a hablar ignorando la pregunta de Sokka - Si mis cálculos son correctos para ese momento nos debimos encontrar camino al polo norte y obviamente debió enterarse que estuvimos ahí – lo escuchaban en silencio - Lo siguiente a pensar sería que estábamos en busca de un maestro tierra y si cree que no lo hemos conseguido solo queda un lugar donde definitivamente encontraríamos uno.

- Ba Sing Se – respondió Aang.

- A sí es. Mi hermana se dirige hacía acá.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, sabía que su padre mandaría a alguien a buscar al avatar cuando se enterara de su existencia ¡Pero jamás pensó que seria Azula! Habían sido tan cuidadosos, no llamaban la atención en los pueblos donde llegaban y siempre buscaban descansar en lugares apartados. Incluso lograron infiltrarse en la Nación del Fuego para que Aang lograra contactar con el avatar Roku y ni así fueron descubiertos, a excepción de algunos sabios del fuego, y en ocasiones tuvieron un par de encuentros con algunos soldados pero...

¿Por qué Azula?

Es verdad que su hermana, según recordaba, era muy fuerte, para ese momento tendría quince años, era aun muy joven, pero enviarla en una búsqueda por el avatar sonaba un poco ridículo, recordó que su padre le había puesto la misma misión cuando solo tenía trece años, había sido un castigo para él. Azula debía de ser muy fuerte como para confiar que ella tendría éxito en esa misión y si era así los soldados con los que se habían enfrentado no serían nada comparados con su hermana.

- Aang – miró seriamente al monje – Tendrás que ir a Ba Sing Se usando tu planeador, llegarás mas rápido de esa manera.

- ¿Qué? ¿Porqué quieres que vaya solo?

Colocó una mano en su hombro - Porque me sentiré más tranquilo si se que estas en un lugar seguro – Aang ya no vio la seriedad en sus ojos que hace un momento tenía si no preocupación - Si vuelas en esa dirección – señaló con su mano - Para la noche encontraras los muros de Ba Sing Se, pasarás por toda la zona de plantaciones y después de eso te encontraras con los tres anillos que conforman la ciudad, ve hacia la zona alta, el último anillo y busca el Dragón de Jazmín, el dueño es el señor Mushi, mi tío; búscalo y dile lo que ha pasado, estoy seguro que si hay alguien que puede ayudarnos a buscar a Appa ese es él.

Aang no parecía muy convencido.

- Entre más rápido llegues a Ba Sing Se más pronto encontraras a Appa – agregó Zuko

- Así es amigo, ve por él. Nosotros te veremos después – Sokka lo animó.

Aang los miraba con una pequeña duda pero se desvaneció con rapidez al ver el sentido de sus palabras, encontraría a Appa cueste lo que cueste.

- Entonces, nos veremos después – Abrió su planeador - ¿Estás listo Momo? – el lémur gruño a manera de afirmación, con un gran impulso salió volando del transbordador.

Algunas de las personas abordo miraron con asombro como el chico emprendía su vuelo. La figura del maestro aire se perdía en el cielo de la tarde.

- Y bien ¿Qué tan peligrosa es tu hermana para que mandaras a Aang por delante? – Preguntó Sokka. Zuko nunca se había separado de Aang, incluso en las situaciones mas arriesgadas se mantenían unidos.

- Ella no es como cualquier otra persona de la Nación del Fuego. Posee un talento innato sobre su control, su fuego azul es la prueba de ello. También es muy lista – recordaba antes de su exilio lo intimidante que era el fuego de Azula, incluso él le temía pero nunca lo admitiría - No se cuanto ha crecido o que tan fuerte sea, pero definitivamente no debemos subestimarla, si mi padre la envió en nuestra búsqueda es porque en verdad confía en que tendrá éxito.

- ¿Sabe tu padre que estas ayudando a Aang? –

- Es posible.

- Bueno, nos preocuparemos de ella cuando llegue – hablo mientras se acostaba en el suelo recargándose en un pilar con sus manos detrás de su cabeza – Mientras tanto ¿Qué habrá para cenar?

·

El muro era tan alto que le recordó a la muralla de hielo que protegía a la Tribu del Norte. Era una de las partes que admirar de la capital del Reino Tierra. Así como Zuko le había dicho la primera parte detrás del muro eran plantaciones, poco después vio un segundo muro y al pasarlo cientos de luces se dejaron ver, era simplemente hermoso.

- ¡Mira momo! ¡Es increíble! – el lémur le respondió con su particular gruñido. Sobrevolaba la ciudad admirando la belleza nocturna. Pudo ver el anillo superior al que se refería Zuko, se dirigió ahí.

Katara recogía los platos de los últimos comensales en dejar la tienda. Dejo salir una sonrisa cansada al ver al señor Mushi en la entrada mirando de manera impaciente hacía afuera. Desde que recibió la carta de su sobrino anunciándole que regresaría pronto no dejaba de mostrarse impaciente. Katara supo que algo mas decía la carta pero no se atrevió a preguntar, pudo darse cuenta porque el señor Mushi se tardó en responder, fue hasta en la noche que mando el halcón de regreso. Eso había sido ayer.

- Señor Mushi – no le escuchó - ¡Señor Mushi! – le gritó.

- Eh? Si... ¿Qué sucede Katara?

Suspiró - Estoy segura de que su sobrino llegará pronto – le dijo con una sonrisa – Si ya esperó por él durante tantos meses ¿Qué son un par de días más?

El hombre dejo salir un suspiro y miró a la chica, vio que ya no había nadie en la tienda - Tienes razón, ¿Ya han terminado de recoger?

- Solo falta acomodar unas cosas, el señor Wong dejó unos pasteles ¿Quiere que los lleve a la casa?

- Sí, estoy seguro que a la señora Yang Ming le gustaran mucho.

Después de esas palabras la atención del hombre mayor parecía haberse perdido y de nuevo se sumergía en la impaciente espera de la llegada de su sobrino.

La chica de piel morena le sonrió y se acercó a él, abrazó al hombre del té con ternura – El llegará, seguramente en estos momentos está en el transbordador y mañana por la mañana estará llamando a la puerta.

- Gracias Katara - los ojos azules lo miraron con cariño - ¿Has recibido noticias de tu padre?

- Ehh disculpe – un niño los interrumpió - ¿Aquí es el Dragón de Jazmín?

- Sí lo es, pero ya hemos cerrado – respondió Katara al niño calvo con ropas naranjas, le pareció algo extraño ver a alguien así, los colores reinantes en Ba Sing Se eran las tonalidades de verde y amarillo pero no el naranja, lo mas extraño era la flecha azul en su cabeza rapada.

- Busco al señor Mushi, me envía su sobrino Lee.

- ¡LEE! – gritó Iroh - ¿Dónde está? No lo veo ¿Qué ha pasado? – hablo casi eufórico saliendo de la tienda buscando alrededor.

- El viene en el transbordador. Me mando por delante, mi nombre es Aang y soy el avatar.

- ¿EL AVATAR? – ahora fue el turno de Katara de gritar.

Una hora mas tarde y varias tazas de té y pastelillos Aang les había contado parte de su viaje, no sabía si confiar o no en la chica que los acompañaba y solo por eso omitió ciertas cosas, pero en rasgos generales contó como Lee lo estaba acompañado junto con Sokka y como les habían robado a su amigo mientras se dirigían a Ba Sing Se.

- Por eso me mando primero, para ir buscando información sobre Appa.

- ¿Cómo es realmente un bisonte volador? – preguntó la chica pasando por alto su asombro al enterarse que el dichoso sobrino del señor Mushi había estado ayudando al avatar.

- Es enorme y peludo, tiene seis patas, cuernos y una flecha como la mía en su frente.

- No permiten la entrada de animales a Ba Sing Se – explicó Iroh.

- No pero en el barrio bajo existe un zoológico. Si hablamos con el dueño posiblemente podría decirnos algo – opinó Katara.

- Bien ¡Andando! – Aang se levantó de la mesa.

- Espera ¿Quieres ir ahora?

- Sí ¡Vamos! - Tomó su mano y la jaló fuera de la tienda, prácticamente la llevó a rastras - ¡Sujétate! – abrió su planeador y se impulso hacia arriba. El grito de Katara hiso eco en la noche.

En un segundo Iroh se había quedado solo en la tienda de té. Estaba impresionado por la abrupta salida del avatar y su joven empleada, después se relajó y bebió de su taza. Una sonrisa se situó en su rostro.

_Así que... este es el camino que has elegido Zuko. _

Se puso de pie recogiendo lo que había en la mesa, limpió los platos y cerrando con gusto la tienda se dirigió a su casa, le tendría que decir a la señora Yang Ming que uno de sus invitados acababa de llegar y el resto llegarían por la mañana.

- ¿Es aquí?

- Si...

Katara sintió que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo cuando por fin pisó suelo firme. El niño la había llevado volando por casi todo Ba Sing Se buscando el zoológico y gracias a eso había descubierto algo nuevo, su miedo a las alturas.

- Se que no es muy bonito – se dio cuenta de la mirada del monje hacia los animales.

Aang había descendido en el zoológico, estaba obscuro y era más pequeño de lo que había pensado, los animales se encontraban encerrados en pequeñas jaulas sin mucha libertad de movimiento. Imaginar a Appa en un lugar así hiso que se molestara.

- Los animales no pueden vivir de esta manera.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? – un sonido llamó su atención, la chica le hiso una señal y Aang la siguió.

Caminaron hasta el fondo del zoológico donde el ruido se hiso mas fuerte, había una gran bodega y se podía ver luz en el interior. Se acercaron con cautela, en la parte superior había ventanas en todo lo largo del techo, Aang tomo a Katara y con un impulso llegaron ahí. El corazón casi se sale de su pecho por lo que vio. Appa estaba ahí luchando contra unos hombres que trataban de someterlo para que se mantuviera quieto, su aspecto era deplorable.

- ¡Maldito animal! ¡Me has dado mas problemas que lo que me costaste! Pero ya aprenderás.

Se acercó al bisonte con un látigo y lo comenzó a blandir frente a él. Aang no pudo resistirlo más.

- ¡ALTO! – cayó del techo quedando entre su amigo y el hombre – Aléjate de Appa.

- Qué rayos...? ¿Qué demonios hace este niño aquí?

- ¡Este bisonte es mi amigo y no voy a permitir que le pegues!

- Mocoso impertinente, ese animal me pertenece yo pagué por él.

- El bisonte le pertenece al avatar – Katara había bajado del techo y ahora se paraba junto al monje.

- ¿El avatar? – hablo con escepticismo.

- A si es, le fue robado en el desierto y usted lo compro para torturarlo y exhibirlo en este zoológico de mala muerte.

- ¡Yo lo compré de manera legal! ¡Es mío!

- Si tanto alega que es suyo ¿Cómo fue que llegó aquí en primer lugar? Apuesto a que los Dai Li estarían encantados de escuchar esa historia.

El solo mencionar a los guardianes del rey hiso que sudara. De repente se puso muy nervioso. La mirada fiera del niño tampoco ayudaba.

- Claramente hubo un error... y pues... fui engañado...

- Ya lo creo – aseguró Katara.

- Suelten al bisonte – ordenó a los hombres, en el instante en que se vio libre Appa gruñó hacia los que lo tuvieron preso, pero después bajo la cabeza y lambio a Aang.

- Bien, ya tiene a su bisonte, ahora váyanse.

- Esto aun no ha terminado, me encargaré que los demás animales sean liberados también – advirtió el avatar mientras que con una fuerte ráfaga mando a bolar el establo echo de madera, tomó a Katara y salieron de ahí seguidos de Appa.

Volaron al sector alto, Katara lo llevó a la casa del señor Mushi, sobra decir que se impresionó al ver al bisonte y los felicitó por su pronto reencuentro, los espíritus estaban de su lado si encontraron al bisonte en el primer intento.

Con el agua del estanque bañaron al animal. El bisonte parecía agradecido por eso y el monje no dejaba de abrazarlo y decirle palabras de cariño jurando que nunca más se volverían a separar. Katara pudo ver el gran afecto que se tenían el uno con el otro, le parecía casi imposible de creer como dos seres de diferente especie podían quererse tanto pues el bisonte respondía al niño. La señora Yang Ming había traído fruta para el animal el cual casi devoró.

- Me siento feliz de que haya encontrado su bisonte, avatar – hablo el señor Mushi.

- Si, yo también estoy feliz de estar con él otra vez – abrazaba su grueso pelaje, realmente no quería separarse de él. Entonces Appa gruñó de manera extraña - ¿Qué pasa amigo?

- Creo que está lastimado – hablo Katara y se acercó a él, a sus patas para ser mas preciso, moviendo el pelaje pudo ver marcas rojizas y sangre – Lo mantuvieron encadenado mucho tiempo, tiene las patas lastimadas – el animal gruño como dando consentimiento a que era verdad lo que había dicho – No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré.

Con un movimiento de sus manos hiso que el agua del estanque se moviera alrededor de las seis patas del bisonte, se concentró y el agua comenzó a brillar, lo estaba sanando, después de un momento poco a poco el agua fue subiendo al cuerpo del animal hasta que quedó cubierto casi por completo. Al finalizar regreso el agua al estanque.

- ¿Mejor? – Appa la lambio a manera de respuesta.

- Eso fue asombroso ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Solo lo curé de sus heridas y cansancio, el esta bien ahora.

- Eres una maestra agua ¿verdad? Nunca había visto a uno hacer lo que tu hiciste.

Y era verdad, había estado en ambas tribus así que podía decir con seguridad eso. Recordó cuando la curandera atendió a Zuko con el agua del estanque de los espíritus, solo había sanado donde estaba herido mas no todo su cuerpo, ni siquiera pensó que el agua curativa también era capaz de quitar el cansancio creía que solo se limitaba a las heridas.

- Katara es muy talentosa – agregó Iroh.

- No es para tanto.

- ¿Eres de la tribu del norte o del sur? – simplemente tenia curiosidad - Estoy seguro de que a Sokka le gustaría conocerte el es el príncipe de la Tribu del Sur – ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder cuando recordó algo importante - ¡LOS CHICOS! ¡LOS HABÍA OLVIDADO!

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Katara.

- No, pero ahora que tengo a Appa creo que debería de ir por ellos para que lo vean – sin perder mas tiempo subió a la cabeza de su amigo - ¡Vamos Katara!

- Que? No... yo...

- ¡Vamos! Volar en Appa es mas divertido que ir colgando de mi.

Katara miró al señor Mushi como tratando de que le dijera algo, el anciano solo afirmó con la cabeza. Con un respiro de resignación subió al lomo del bisonte sujetándose de su pelaje.

- ¡Yip! ¡Yip!

El grito de Katara nuevamente hiso eco cuando el bisonte se elevó de manera rápida. Parecía un gato-pantera aferrándose al pelaje del animal para no caer.

- Mira Katara.

Con mucho miedo logro abrir los ojos, y con un poco de valor levantó su cabeza. Su boca se abrió ante lo que veía. Appa volaba suavemente sobre Ba Sing Se, se podían ver las luces de las casas como cientos de luciérnagas; era simplemente hermoso.

- Es increíble – miro casi sin temor pero con un poco de vértigo. Las nubes, el cielo nocturno estrellado y la luna cerca de estar llena. Ya era muy entrada la noche por lo que la ciudad estaba en una relajante calma. Todo era hermoso, Katara supo en ese instante que nunca olvidaría ese momento – Ahí esta el muro.

Aang dirigió a Appa hacia el muro para pasear sobre él, los guardias miraban con asombro al animal que pasaba sobre ellos volando, más de alguno soltó una exclamación no apta para menores que ellos incluso alcanzaron a escuchar mientras se reían por la impresión que causaban.

- Jamás pensé... que estaría volando – hablo con incredulidad Katara, definitivamente y aunque aun tenía miedo, volar en el bisonte era por mucho mejor que aferrarse al cuerpo del avatar, esto era mas tranquilo y relajado – Appa eres increíble – Acarició al bisonte con cariño. El le respondió con un gruñido.

- Sí, lo es – Aang acarició la cabeza peluda – Sujétate Katara, iremos más arriba.

Hiso ferviente caso. Sintió el impulso del bisonte al elevarse, su estómago se oprimía por la sensación, era terriblemente aterrador y al mismo tiempo emocionante, cuando dejó de sentir que se elevaba para quedarse quieto fue cuando abrió los ojos, de nuevo quedaba sin habla.

La capital del Reino Tierra se podía ver en todo su esplendor.

Toda la ciudad brillaba, el palacio resaltaba enormemente con la iluminación que tenía. Su corazón no solo latía con fuerza por la adrenalina si no también por todo lo que veía. Se movieron suavemente por los cielos, Katara literalmente podía tocar las nubes con sus manos. Dejo salir una risa tímida. En verdad se encontraba paseando entre las nubes.

- ¿Qué es eso?

la voz del avatar la sacó de su trance - ¿Qué es que?

- Ahí, mira – señaló una nube de tierra que se dirigía hacia el muro. De frente había algo alargado que avanzaba sin detenerse. Detrás de esa cosa un gran bloque de maquinas avanzaba, Aang con temor los reconoció de inmediato. Se acercó pero mantuvo distancia para no ser vistos. A pesar de la obscuridad de la noche la insignia en rojo sobre la maquina principal era inconfundible.

- Ese es el emblema de la nación del fuego – exclamó Katara.

- Ya están aquí – hablo con seriedad, Zuko tenía razón - Tenemos que ir por los chicos.

Sokka dormía plácidamente después de haber cenado como rey. Cuando Zuko le dijo que la comida de los transbordadores no era muy buena pensó que nada seria peor que los intentos de comida que él mismo preparaba, estaba realmente equivocado, aquello era peor. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo dos veces cuando le dijo que el capitán comía mejor que ellos y que seria injusto que se quedara con toda esa comida el solo. El guerrero del sur cenaría bien esa noche, cueste lo que cueste. Y así lograron robar suficiente comida para ellos y otros de los pasajeros, Zuko le había dado parte de su cena a una pareja que traían a un niño recién nacido, agradecieron el gesto con mucho aprecio.

Para ese momento descansaban a excepción de él. Su mente divagaba en lo que había escuchado por parte de Suki, su hermana estaba tras ellos. No podía conciliar el sueño pensando en eso. Si Azula se acercaba a Ba Sing Se seria inevitable que se encontraran, pelaría contra ella, a esas alturas el no era ya el niño que siempre le temía a su hermana menor y que sentía celos de ella por su increíble control y poder sobre su elemento. El era fuerte, lo sabía. Su pelea con maestros fuego a lo largo de su vida como exiliado así como cuando viajaba con Aang le dejo en claro que era un formidable guerrero, con o sin su fuego control era muy hábil. Pero también había algo más que le preocupaba, necesitaban un plan para vencer a su padre.

Aang ya dominaba tres elementos, no era un maestro excepcional con el fuego control pero su nivel estaba un por arriba de la media de algunos soldados con los que llegaron a enfrentarse, por otro lado, el elemento más fuerte que dominaba a la perfección era el agua control. Uno pensaría que seria el aire pues era su elemento natural, pero no era así. Su agua control era formidable y lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones. Aang estaba en camino de convertirse en un gran avatar, pero había que esperar un poco más para lograrlo, tal vez un año o dos; aun faltaba encontrar a un maestro tierra y sabía que cierta chica sabría hacer bien ese papel. Pero aun no dominaba el estado avatar, no tenía idea de cómo controlarlo, su formación en esa parte estaba estancada y no pareciera haber un maestro que lo instruyera en eso.

Mientras tendría que hablar con Sokka sobre un plan para una invasión. No todo podía caer sobre los hombros de Aang. Ellos también debían hacer su parte, habían platicado brevemente sobre eso mientras se encontraban en la gran biblioteca. Sabían que contaban con la ayuda de la Tribu del Sur y eso era una gran fuerza a su favor, los guerreros de la tribu eran formidables, incluso eran mas feroces que los del norte. Por otra parte también necesitarían la ayuda de maestros tierra y ese era un tema un poco delicado. Tendrían que hablar con el rey tierra, sus fuerzas serian necesarias, suspiró, hacer eso podría significar exponer sus identidades colocándolos en una situación delicada. Recordó lo que pasó en el polo norte.

Miró el cielo nocturno que se alzaba sobre su cabeza. Ya era muy tarde y sabía que le seria imposible descansar, solía pasar eso cuando pensaba mucho. Escuchó los ronquidos de Sokka, dejó salir un suspiro.

Tendría que hablar seriamente con su tío cuando llegara.

Trato de cerrar los ojos con la esperanza de que pudiera al menos descansar su cuerpo y tal vez dormir un poco, lejos estaba de pensar que esa noche no dormiría, un gruñido muy familiar le hiso abrir los ojos de golpe. Se paró y vio una figura grande muy familiar acercándose a la embarcación.

- ¡Appa! – gritó sin miedo de equivocación, el gran animal se acercó mas demostrando que efectivamente se trataba de él.

Sokka se despertó inmediatamente. El bisonte se detuvo al lado de ellos sobre el agua.

- ¡Aang! ¡Encontraste a Appa! – gritó Sokka

- ¡Si! – habló con alegría.

- ¿Quién es ella? – señaló Sokka, Zuko desvió su atención a la chica que estaba sobre el lomo del bisonte. Por la obscuridad de la noche solo pudo ver que su vestimenta era verde.

- Es una amiga – explicó Aang – Escuchen chicos suban en Appa rápido, tienen que ver algo.

Con dificultad subieron al bisonte, ya no tenía la silla donde cómodamente podían sentarse, ahora estaban sobre su lomo peludo. Se aferraron con fuerza al pelaje cuando se elevó por los cielos, Appa volaba a gran velocidad. Katara ni siquiera abría los ojos tratando de que el vértigo no la venciera, pero por un movimiento de Appa sintió que casi caía de él. Gritó con terror pero no cayó al vacío para estrellarse sobre la tierra, un brazo fuerte la sujeto de la cintura y la hiso aferrarse al cuerpo que la abrazaba.

- ¿Estas bien? – se atrevió a abrir los ojos para toparse con unos dorados. Zuko casi se quedo sin aliento cuando vio el par de orbes azules que lo miraban con terror.

La obscuridad de la noche y la luz de la luna, todos esos elementos hacían que sus ojos fueran idénticos a los de cierta mujer que conoció en un lago. La Dama Pintada. Él sabía que era una persona real, pero era una maestra agua, hasta ese momento Zuko nunca se había encontrado con un maestro agua desde que salió de la Nación del Fuego, todos ellos se encontraban viviendo en la seguridad de sus tribus. Pero esa chica cumplía con todos los requisitos físicos de un maestro agua. La miró más allá de lo que se podía considerar prudente tratando de encontrar una respuesta en el rostro de la chica.

- ¡Maldición Aang quieres matarnos! – exclamó Sokka Su grito hiso que Zuko desviara su mirada hacia su amigo.

- Lo siento pero debemos darnos prisa. Sujétense.

- ¿Y de dónde exactamente? – alegó de nuevo solo para después gritar junto con la otra chica por el repentino cambio de velocidad del bisonte.

Zuko sintió como la chica se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual no estaba tan lejos de ser verdad, gritaba sobre su pecho de terror mientras que el la sujetaba con fuerza con una mano en su cintura mientras que con la otra se aferraba a Appa.

- ¿Aang que es tan importante para que nos lleves así? – le reclamó Zuko.

- Eso - Finalmente la velocidad de Appa disminuyó. Sokka y Zuko levantaron sus cabezas para ver a lo que Aang se refería. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro.

- La Nación del Fuego va atacar Ba Sing Se.

Appa descendió en lo alto del gran muro, los chicos bajaron de él tan pronto como pisó tierra. Zuko ayudó a bajar a la chica, le dio un gracias con suavidad, podía notar que su cuerpo aun temblaba por el viaje. Aunque se encontraba intrigado por ella tendría que esperar, algo más importante estaba sucediendo.

La impotente máquina cilíndrica se acercaba al muro, Zuko estaba impresionado por aquella demostración de ingeniería por parte de la nación del fuego, ya había visto algunas de esas maquinas con anterioridad pero nunca nada como eso, era realmente enorme. Pero no solo el taladro era su preocupación, también estaba el ejercito que se encontraba detrás de esa máquina respaldándolo.

- ¿Qué rayos es eso? – exclamó Sokka – Parece un...

- Taladro – completó Zuko. El había visto antes algo parecido a eso, no a gran escala pero sabía su funcionamiento – Planean atravesar el muro con eso.

Katara observó al chico con la cicatriz en su rostro. Ella sabía, por boca del avatar que el sobrino del señor Mushi lo estaba acompañando en su viaje haciendo que la curiosidad de la chica aumentara por conocerlo, dejando de lado la cicatriz el joven tenía la piel clara y los mismos ojos dorados que el dueño de la tienda de té. Tendría que ser un verdadero idiota para no determinar que ese chico era Lee, su sobrino.

- ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí? – un guardia se acercó a ellos llamando su atención – No se permiten civiles dentro del muro.

- Soy el avatar llévenme con quien esta a cargo – hablo con firmeza.

El guardia pareció dudar un poco viendo al grupo por un momento. Después de pensarlo por corto tiempo los llevó hacia su general.

- Es un honor recibirlo joven avatar – hablo el hombre a cargo. Un hombre de edad madura, un poco encorvado, llevaba puesta una armadura un tanto ostentosa y cargada – Pero no creo que sea necesaria su ayuda en el muro.

- ¿No es necesaria? – hablo con incredulidad Sokka – Con todo respeto pero nosotros evitamos que la Nación del Fuego invadiera la Tribu del Norte y sin la ayuda del avatar eso no hubiera sido posible.

- He oído sobre eso pero Ba Sing Se no es la Tribu Agua del Norte, durante cien años nosotros hemos recibido incontables ataques de la Nación del Fuego y nuestros muros han resistido cada uno de ellos. Muchos han tratado de entrar pero ninguno lo ha logrado.

- ¿Y que hay del Dragón del Oeste? – la voz de la chica al lado de Zuko hiso que todos voltearan a verla, especialmente él la miró con asombro al referirse a su tío – Él logro entrar – hablo con seguridad.

Los tres chicos la miraron con algo de incertidumbre.

- Eh... bueno... técnicamente si... ¡Pero fue repelido rápidamente! Por eso la ciudad se llama Ba Sing Se, esta es la ciudad impenetrable de lo contrario se llamaría Na Sing Se – se rio de su propio chiste, pero los chicos no le encontraron la gracia en sus palabras – Eso significa penetrable.

Ni siquiera Sokka se atrevió a reírse ante eso.

- Gracias por la explicación ¿Pero qué haremos con el taladro? – hablo con seriedad Sokka.

- No hay problema, para eso envié un grupo con los mejores maestros tierra – el general se había acercado al borde del muro y miró a sus hombres que se encontraban en posición de ataque en la base del muro – Llamado el "Equipo Terra"

Observaron como los hombres se habrían paso derribando las máquinas móviles que custodiaban los laterales del taladro. Una vez que llegaron a él crearon columnas de tierra para detener su avance, resultó inútil, con un movimiento del taladro y la roca fácilmente se desmoronó. Después salieron maestros fuego y comenzaron a atacarlos, lograron retroceder pero no lograron su objetivo.

- No ¡Mis guerreros!

Sokka le dio una bofetada para que volviera su compostura - ¡Compórtate ¿Qué clase de general eres? Supongo que ahora seria bueno pedir la ayuda del avatar.

El general con cara de resignación hiso lo que el chico le dijo y pidió la ayuda del monje.

- ¿Pero cómo lo detenemos? – hablo con incertidumbre Aang.

- Desde dentro – todos voltearon a ver a la chica morena.

- ¿Desde dentro? – preguntó Sokka.

- Es claro que ese taladro esta echo para resistir cualquier ataque de rocas por parte de los maestros tierra, y si contamos que planean atravesar el muro con eso sobra decir que su estructura es fuerte en el exterior pero por dentro no creo que sea así.

- Tiene sentido – agregó Zuko, después paso a mirar a Sokka, Aang también miró a su amigo.

- ¿Por qué me miran a mi?

- Bueno tu eres el de las ideas – aclaro Aang - ¿Qué te parece ese plan?

- Bien... – pareció pensarlo por un momento – Creo que ella tiene razón. Máquinas como esas deben de poseer una estructura compleja, un soporte principal tal vez. Tenemos que entrar para ver una manera de detenerla.

- Muy bien hagámoslo – estuvo de acuerdo Zuko.

- Katara quédate aquí esto puede ser peligroso – le dijo Aang - ¡Cuida de Appa! - y antes de que pudiera protestar los chicos descendieron del muro con ayuda del maestro aire que los hiso descender con suavidad. Katara se quedó con la boca abierta viendo como prácticamente la habían echo a un lado dejándola sola.

- Creo que me están subestimando – hablo dirigiéndose al bisonte.

Había tenido razón, el taladro se sostenía en los pilares alrededor de la estructura cilíndrica, si lograban debilitarlos y con un golpe de presión todo cedería. Se dividieron. Aang debilitaría algunos de los pilares con su agua control mientras que Zuko lo hacia calentando sus espadas y golpeando el acero al rojo vivo.

- Se están tardando demasiado – Katara observaba como el taladro estaba prácticamente a metros del muro.

- ¡No lo lograran! – grito con temor el general – ¡Esa cosa atravesará el muro y será mi culpa!

No había pasado nada desde que el avatar y sus amigos se fueron. Dejando de lado las exclamaciones de miedo del general Katara prestó atención a cualquier movimiento. Observó entonces como algunas máquinas con maestros fuego se reunían en uno de los costados del taladro atacando a los maestros tierra. Se desesperó.

- Bien supongo que también ayudaré – Ya había tomado una decisión pero se encontró con un gran problema ¿Cómo rayos bajaría del muro hasta llegar al taladro? Miro entonces al bisonte, sintió que su estómago se revolvía - Por favor se gentil – le dijo una vez arriba en el mismo lugar donde el avatar se había sentado para dirigirlo, sin tener que decir mas el bisonte emprendió el vuelo y Katara no puedo evitar gritar por ello.

Los maestros tierra combatían contra las maquinas y los maestros fuego, cuando Katara llegó de una cantimplora oculta en su vestido comenzó a atacar a los soldados. Peleando en conjunto con los maestros tierra lograron vencerlos. Terminaron de derribar al último maestro fuego cuando el taladro de pronto se detuvo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó uno de los soldados.

En ese momento se desprendieron pilares de acero que lo anclaron a la tierra, después comenzó a vibrar dejando en claro que estaba penetrando el gran muro de piedra.

- El taladro ha llegado al muro – exclamó Katara.

Sintió humedad en sus pies y vio lodo correr por la tierra, siguiendo su rumbo supo que venia de atrás, no lo dudo en acercarse. Efectivamente, de la parte trasera del taladro dejaba salir litros de lodo que era la tierra que iba sacando del muro. Katara vio como dos chicos conocidos salieron de ahí cubiertos totalmente de lodo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – gritó.

- Lo hemos debilitado, pero creo que debemos tapar esa salida de alguna manera para generar mas presión – explicó Sokka.

- Bien, yo me haré cargo.

Zuko se sorprendió de ver a la chica ahí. Se colocó enfrente a la salida del agua lodosa, con un movimiento de sus manos manipuló la tierra y agua que salía para mantenerla estancada evitando que siguiera saliendo.

_Así que es una maestra tierra. _

- Perfecto, Aang dará el golpe final ¡Prepárate! – Advirtió Sokka.

Aang se dejo caer desde la mitad del muro impulsado por su aire control golpeando con toda su fuerza el pedazo de tierra en el lugar marcado, ese fue el golpe final que se necesitó para que la estructura colapsara, los pilares dañados cedieron ante la presión y el agua que no podía salir se desparramó por los orificios dentro de todo el taladro buscando una salida haciendo que saliera a propulsión por las líneas que dividían los compartimientos del taladro dejándolo inutilizable. Katara manipuló el agua que salió a gran presión directo hacia ellos para que no los arrastrara.

Y ahí Zuko se dio cuenta de su error, era una maestra agua.

Acaso ella..?

Una vez que el aluvión de lodo pasó los chicos pudieron soltar un respiro de alivio. El taladro había sido detenido.

- ¡Chicos! – miraron hacia arriba para ver a Aang todo cubierto de lodo volando en su planeador para llegar a ellos – Logramos detenerlo.

- Aun no – Sokka miraba hacia atrás de ellos, todos voltearon para quedar sin aliento.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar un nuevo día dejando ver la increíble cantidad de máquinas que avanzaban hacia el muro. Notaron incluso tres taladros más. Una gran invasión se estaba acercando a ellos.

- Es imposible, no podremos detenerlos a todos – habló con desanimo Aang.

- No, no podemos – agregó Zuko – Solos no, necesitamos ayuda.

- ¿Del general? ¡Ya viste lo inútil que es! – exclamó Sokka.

- Existen otros maestros tierra Sokka, algunos mas fuertes que los que acabamos de ver. Tenemos que hablar con el Rey Tierra.

- ¿Ahora?

- ¡Claro que ahora no podemos esperar! Aang...

El monje inclinó la cabeza sabiendo lo que quería decir, le hablo a Appa y todos subieron a él.

- Sabes lo que podría significar que hablemos con el Rey Tierra ¿Verdad? – le susurro Sokka.

Zuko se quedo en silencio mirando hacia el frente mientras Appa avanzaba rápidamente sobre Ba Sing Se – Si es necesario revelaremos mi identidad. Si algo malo pasa Sokka...

- Lo sé. No te preocupes – Ambos chicos se miraron y con el silencio se dijeron todo.

Aang condujo a Appa hacia el último anillo de la capital, directamente al palacio del rey. El bisonte descendió en el patio e inmediatamente fueron rodeados por maestros tierra.

- Soy el Avatar y tenemos que hablar con el Rey Tierra – exclamó Aang.

- ¿El Avatar? – un hombre se dejo ver. Era de una edad madura, su vestimenta impecable que denotaban su alto cargo en el palacio. El cabello negro estaba trenzado y caía por su espalda - ¿Y que asuntos tiene el avatar que tratar con el Rey Tierra?

- Long Feng – reconoció Zuko – Tiene que dejarnos hablar con él. La Nación...

- ¡Silencio! – mandó a callar el hombre - ¿Cómo se atreven a venir aquí a perturba la paz del rey? Dai Li ¡Atrápenlos!

Los hombres con sombreros Non La inmediatamente los rodearon.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo? – exclamo Sokka.

- Ustedes son enemigos del Rey Tierra y serán castigados.

- ¿Que?

- ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! – gritó Aang – Vamos a tener que hacerlo por las malas – todos tomaron posición de pelea.

- ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?

Se quedaron quietos al ver a la persona que ahora salía al patio.

- ¿Toph? – hablaron Zuko y Katara al reconocerla. _¿Qué hacia Toph en el palacio?_ Pensó Zuko.

- ¿Lee? – la chica ciega reconoció su voz – ¿Eres tu?

- Si Toph.

- ¡Has vuelto!

- Princesa ¡Deténgase! – gritó Long Feng – Estas personas son criminales que han venido con mentiras para dañar al Rey.

- ¿PRINCESA? – dijeron al mismo tiempo Zuko y Katara. La chica pareció avergonzarse un poco.

- Si... bueno... Soy la princesa del Reino Tierra, mi hermano es el Rey – tanto Katara como Zuko estaban impresionados – Pero de todas maneras ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Toph escúchame hay una guerra en el mundo y esta a punto de llegar a Ba Sing Se – hablo Zuko.

- ¿Guerra? ¿De qué estas hablando?

- Son mentiras su alteza, solo tratan de persuadirla para sacarla del palacio y hacerle daño.

- ¡No es mentira Toph! – hablo Katara – Ha habido una guerra durante cien años contra la Nación del Fuego.

- Y mientras estamos aquí discutiendo ellos se están acercando – agregó Sokka.

- No son mas que mentiras su alteza ellos...

- ¡BASTA! – lo mandó a callar, su mente era una confusión en ese momento – Lee ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Zuko tomó una respiración profunda, Katara lo miró esperando por lo que diría.

- Todo este tiempo eh estado acompañando al avatar para terminar una guerra de cien años contra la Nación del Fuego.

Eso no era una mentira y ella podía sentirlo - ¿Por qué si hay una guerra nunca lo supe?

- Hay una orden que impide que se hable sobre la guerra dentro de Ba Sing Se – habló Katara - Hay cientos de refugiados viviendo en el barrio bajo Toph y cada día llegan más.

Eso también era verdad.

- Escucha, mi nombre es Sokka y soy el príncipe de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Podemos pasar todo el día tratando de convencerla de que lo que le estamos diciendo es verdad. Pero no hay tiempo, en estos momentos la Nación del Fuego esta enviando cientos de soldados para acá y será cuestión de tiempo para que lleguen y comiencen una invasión, tenemos que hablar con el rey tierra ahora.

La duda e incertidumbre eran grandes pero no podía negar el echo de estaban hablando con la verdad.

- ¡Ellos mienten princesa!

Con un movimiento de sus manos hiso que la piedra apresara a Long Feng, el hombre quedó impresionado por el poder la princesa ciega, sabía que era una maestra tierra pero jamás la consideró una amenaza. A sus ojos solo era alguien frágil de quien cuidar.

- Una persona esta mintiendo y no son ellos – hablo con seriedad - Dai Li ¡Arréstenlo! - ordenó - Tiene mucho que explicar - respiraron con alivio – Ustedes – les hablo al resto – Síganme - Inmediatamente se adentraron al palacio.

- Toph... – Zuko trato de explicarle.

- Esta bien – le calló – Solo estoy tratando de asimilar todo esto.

- No te estamos mintiendo.

- Lo sé... sé que no lo haces – Zuko noto un pequeña melancolía en el rostro de su amiga – Estamos llenos de sorpresas ¿Verdad? – agregó Toph.

- Más de las que puedas imaginar – dijo con un poco de amargura Zuko.

Llegaron hasta el salón donde se encontraba el Rey Tierra. Las enormes puertas se abrieron. El trono del rey estaba cubierto por una cortina verde que dejaba ver una figura sentada en él.

- Hermano hay algo que debes escuchar.

- ¿Me preguntó que será?

El corazón de Zuko se detuvo al escuchar esa voz. No podía ser verdad. Las cortinas se abrieron y dejaron ver a una chica de cabello negro y vestimenta roja.

- ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Cómo te atreves a sentarte en el trono de mi hermano? – exigió Toph con furia, sabía que esa persona se encontraba ahí por las vibraciones.

- El rey tierra es mi prisionero así como lo será el resto de ustedes – hablo Azula – Dai Li, atrápenlos.

Los hombres inmediatamente dejaron salir los puños de tierra atrapando al grupo. Sus manos quedaron sometidas detrás de su espalda y una tercera mano se colocó en su cuello. Les obligaron a arrodillarse. Dos mujeres se situaron al lado de la chica que en ese momento se paraba del trono.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – habló con enojo.

- Debiste de salir mas de tu palacio en lugar de quedarte encerrada en sus muros – la chica sonrió mirándola desde arriba - ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? - miró a Aang – Así que tu eres el avatar, un simple mocoso – Aang no sabía quien era esa chica pero no se dejaría intimidar por ella, la miraba con enojo - Serás un excelente trofeo.

- ¡No te llevaras a Aang! – gritó Sokka tratando de hacer el esfuerzo de levantarse solo para ser sometido con mas presión por parte de los Dai Li.

- ¿Y quien lo impedirá? ¿Tu? ¿La princesita ciega? – se rio – La capital del reino tierra ha caído y también el avatar. Ya no hay nada que puedan hacer.

_Esto está mal, muy mal._

Pensaba Zuko, de todas las personas su hermana estaba ahí ¿CÓMO RAYOS HABÍA LLEGADO TAN RÁPIDO? ¿CÓMO SE HABÍAN DEJADO CAPTURA DE ESA MANERA? y sobre todo ¿CÓMO SALDRIAN DE ESTA?

Todo estaba en su contra, no veía una posibilidad de escapar, sus manos estaban siendo sometidas por la tierra que las apresaba y sabía a la perfección que si intentaba algo la mano que estaba en su garganta lo aplastaría hasta romperle el cuello. Pero no debía de rendirse, no podía, ¡Tenía que haber algo que pudieran hacer! Su mirada se alzo un poco viendo su entorno y tratar de calcular una posible estrategia, los Dai Li los rodeaban.

¿CÓMO POR AGNI Y LOS MALOS ESPIRITUS HABÍA LOGRADO AZULA ENTRAR A BA SING SE Y HACER QUE LOS DAI LI LA OBEDESCAN?

Dejaría esas ideas para después y se concentraría en escapar primero. Notó entonces a las dos personas que acompañaban a su hermana; las reconoció de inmediato. Mai y Ty Lee. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que las vio, jamás pensó encontrarse con ellas de esta manera. Vio entonces que Ty Lee fijaba su atención en él. Eso lo hiso tensarse y desvió su mirada al suelo.

No podía reconocerlo ¿O si?

Estaba todo cubierto de lodo, especialmente el lado de su cara que tenía la cicatriz y su mentón. Su cabello era ya una pasta dura por el lodo que se estaba endureciendo, prácticamente se veía como un vagabundo que se decidido bañarse en agua con tierra, además habían pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron, ni siquiera Azula lo había notado, su hermana estaba más concentrada en el avatar. Pero la vista de Ty Lee estaba fija en él. Sintió que su corazón latía más rápido cuando decidió acercarse.

Un fuerte grito y un estruendo los hiso sacudir. Toph con poder casi sobre humano había logrado liberarse de las ataduras de los Dai Li y sin perder tiempo mientras se erguía atacó a Azula creando un muro de tierra que la derribó mandándola lejos, los Dai Li vacilaron momentáneamente y Zuko aprovecho eso para liberarse, las otras chicas inmediatamente ya estaban contraatacando. Una de ellos envió unas cuchillas hacia Zuko pero un muro de hielo lo protegió a tiempo. Los Dai Li se recuperaron y atacaron al grupo, Aang mandó una ráfaga de aire que los hiso volar.

Toph sentía por las vibraciones que se acercaban más personas. ¿Seria ayuda o traidores? Estaba enfurecida y sin dudarlo hiso elevar un muro que los encerró en el gran salón.

Por desgracia Aang y Sokka quedaron fuera.

- Sokka ¡Tenemos que entrar! ¡NO PODEMOS DEJARLOS! – gritó Aang.

- Tenemos otros problemas que atender – Sokka había sacado su boomerang y su hacha mirando hacia la entrada del gran salón. Aang miró también y vio como más maestros fuego se acercaban a ellos – Ya sabes el plan Aang.

El maestro aire miro con enojo a los que tenían enfrente. Si, él sabía lo que se tenía que hacer en casos como esos.

- Regresaremos por ti Zuko – dijo Aang para si mismo.

- Tenlo por seguro – agregó Sokka mientras los dos se abrieron a la batalla contra los soldados.

Ty Lee atacaba a Zuko sin descanso; No deseaba hacerle daño, la conocía desde que era un niño y solo por eso no atacó usando sus espadas, combatían cuerpo a cuerpo sin embargo no por ello disminuyó la fuerza de sus golpes, Ty Lee era demasiado escurridiza y descubrió con asombro como algunos de sus golpes iban directo a sus puntos chi. Trataba de bloquearlo. Cuando ella trató de alcanzarlo y golpear su pecho Zuko pudo atrapar su muñeca y jalando de su brazo impulso todo su cuerpo mandándola a volar por los aires. Miró entonces a Toph que peleaba contra Azula. Su amiga era fuerte y pudo ver la grandiosa manera con que peleaba. Por otro lado Azula no se quedaba atrás.

Su forma de pelear y combatir le dejaron en claro lo que ya sabia, Azula era una prodigio, era de admirar como Toph le daba batalla pero podía ver como su amiga se estaba cansando. Por otro lado la maestra agua peleaba contra Mai. Jamás pensó que Mai se convertiría en alguien mortal, lanzaba cuchillas sin descanso a la chica pero ella no se rendía, con su agua control le daba batalla a la que fue una amiga de su infancia. Un golpe de tierra que apenas pudo evitar lo hiso concentrarse en su propia pelea. Los Dai Li habían vuelto y no podía bajar la guardia, ¡Tenían que salir de ahí de inmediato!

- Qué rayos..?

Cuando quiso avanzar para enfrentarse a los maestros tierra un raro cuarzo verde empezó a crecer en su pie manteniéndolo pegado al piso. Escuchó un grito y vio como Toph se golpeaba con fuerza contra el muro que había creado dejándola semi inconsciente. Para ese momento el cuarzo había crecido hasta su rodilla y rápidamente subía sobre su pierna. La maestra agua ahora fue atacada por azula y fue impulsada con fuerza cuando se trato de proteger contra una ráfaga de fuego con hielo, cayó cerca de Zuko. Inmediatamente comenzó a ser engullida por el mismo cuarzo.

- Ty Lee – habló Azula con fuerza. La chica vestida de rosa no necesitó que le dijeran más.

Se acercó a Zuko y golpeando sus puntos chi su cuerpo cedió cayendo como muñeco de trapo sin control sobre sus extremidades. Lo mismo hiso con la maestra agua. Toph trataba de levantarse cuando sintió a la chica con la que había estado peleando frente a ella.

- Ba Sing Se es mía.

Después de eso Ty Lee la golpeó haciendo que se desplomara sobre el suelo, estaba muy enojada y pareciera que su enojo divertía a la chica.

- ¡Llévenselos!

Rápidamente fueron tomados por los Dai Li. Los dejaron caer por un especie de tobogán para finalmente aterrizar uno sobre otro en lo que seria su prisión.

Iroh sabía que algo malo había pasado cuando no regresaron después de haberlos esperado varias horas. Había algo diferente y tenía esa extraña sensación en su pecho, lo mismo había sentido cuando supo que Zuko se enfrentaría en un Agni Kai cuando solo tenía trece años. El amanecer había llegado y todavía no había rastros de su sobrino y sus amigos. Estaba sentado tomando el té en la terraza del jardín.

- El avatar esta en el palacio – la señora Yang Ming le informó – Vieron al bisonte volar hacia allá. También recibimos noticas desde el muro, la Nación del Fuego ya viene con un gran número de soldados.

El dragón del oeste levantó la vista de la taza humeante de té – Hay que prepararnos.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza. Media hora mas tarde el bisonte del avatar aterrizaba en su patio.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Los soldados pronto nos encontraran – gritó Sokka. Con trabajo habían podido eludir a los soldados y salir del palacio.

- El tío de Zuko vive aquí.

- Avatar – Iroh salió a su encuentro.

- Señor, la Nación del Fuego ya ha entrado a Ba Sing Se, el rey tierra ha sido capturado y posiblemente Zuko también.

- Comprendo ¿Qué hay de Katara? – observó que no estaba con ellos.

- Ella se quedo.

- También una chica de nombre Toph – agregó Sokka.

- Si fueron capturado es posible que este en las catacumbas de cristal – habló Yang Ming – No será difícil llegar ahí si vamos bajo tierra.

- Appa no puede ir con nosotros – habló Aang – No le gusta estar bajo tierra.

- No te preocupes yo me iré con él para distraer a los soldados.

- Bien. Usaré el silbato para llamarlo cuando salgamos.

Con eso el grupo se dividió, La señora Yang Ming creo un agujero en la tierra, el fuego de Iroh iluminó el túnel, se adentraron cerrando su paso por detrás.

Zuko había quedado abajo soportando el peso de los otros dos, Katara estaba atravesado sobre su estómago y Toph en la cima de los dos boca arriba. Se hiso un largo silencio que fue roto por Toph.

- Entonces en verdad estamos en guerra...

Para ese momento su enojo había pasado, estaba segura que Kuei se encontraba en una prisión, su hermano no era un maestro tierra como ella por lo tanto no seria considerado una amenaza, de echo le impresionó que la enviaran a las catacumbas, ella podía escapar de ahí si solo pudiera mover su maldito cuerpo.

- No tenía idea que en verdad no supieras de esto Toph – opinó Katara – Si eres la princesa...

- Si, bueno, Long Feng nunca nos dejó salir del palacio a mi hermano y a mí, solo yo me atrevía a hacerlo. Sobra decir que lo hacía a escondidas.

- Siempre me pareció que ese hombre ocultaba algo – opinó Zuko.

- A mi tampoco me daba buena espina – agregó Katara.

- Y yo no puedo creer que ustedes nunca me lo dijeron, pensé que eran mis amigos – Zuko estaba seguro de que si Toph pudiera moverse estaría haciendo una rabieta como un niño.

- Estaba prohibido hablar de eso, además es un tema del que muchos no quisieran comentar. "Hey hola ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te ha ido en la guerra? ¡Bien! Aunque la nación del fuego destruyó mi hogar todo esta mejor ahora que estoy en Ba Sing Se". No parece una conversación agradable ¿O si? – argumentó Katara.

- ¿Eres una refugiada Katara? – preguntó Toph un poco más calmada – ¿La Nación del fuego destruyó tu hogar?

- No realmente, pero escuchaba historias como esas antes de llegar aquí.

- Supongo que ambos estaban huyendo de esta "guerra" ¿No es así?

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados aunque sabían que la pregunta era para los dos.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – hablo Katara después.

El lugar era muy amplio como una cueva pero estaba cubierta por cristales en colores verdes y azules, brillaban con luz propia.

- Son las catacumbas de cristal. Estamos debajo del palacio y toda la zona alta. Antes esto era Ba Sing Se pero un extraño cristal se apoderó de ella, construyeron la nueva ciudad por encima.

Katara solo dejo escapar una exclamación de asombro.

- Espero que este entumecimiento se quite pronto, ustedes dos son muy pesadas – se quejó Zuko.

- Deja de quejarte chico delantal – oh como había echado de menos ese apodo, Zuko sonrió – Aquí la pesada es Sugar Queen.

- ¡OYE!

- ¿Se conocen?

- Sí, ella entró a trabajar con tu tío poco después de que te fuiste – explicó Toph – Katara toca el erhu, es muy buena interprete.

- Oh...

- Por cierto, tal vez sea ciega pero me di cuenta que estabas peleando de manera muy extraña.

- Soy una maestra agua.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – reclamó.

- Por que no lo creí relevante, tu eres un maestro tierra y la princesa del Reino Tierra – hiso énfasis en eso – Y tampoco me lo dijiste.

- Yo tampoco lo sabía y tengo conociéndote mas de dos años – exclamó Zuko.

- Lo dice el que estuvo viajando con el avatar por mas de medio año y ni siquiera se tomo un poco de tiempo para escribirle a su mejor amiga.

- Si bueno, era peligroso, además no sabía donde vivías.

- Pudiste haberla enviado con tu tío y él pudo leerla para mi.

- Ya te lo dije era peligroso. De haber sabido quien eras te habría puesto al tanto de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Se hiso un silencio, después de un momento habló Toph - No quería que se portaran extraños ante mi solo porque era la princesa, suficiente tengo con que piensen que sea débil por ser ciega.

- Aunque lo hubiera sabido antes no creo que me hubiera portado diferente – agregó Katara con sinceridad – Y no creo que seas débil por ser ciega ¡Eres increíblemente fuerte!

Zuko no podía decir lo mismo. El era el príncipe de la nación del fuego, de haber sabido quien era Toph se hubiera alejado de ella pues su cercanía con una persona importante podría haber puesto en riesgo la seguridad de su tío y de él así como su identidad.

- Lee? - habló Toph por el aparente silencio de su amigo.

- Tengo algo que confesarte.

- Ahhh – exclamó Toph - Katara es una maestra agua, yo soy la princesa del Reino Tierra aunque no se si todavía lo sigo siendo ya que la Nación del Fuego acaba de conquistar Ba Sing Se por que aparentemente estamos en guerra. Creo que no hay mejor momento como este para confesar algo.

- Soy un maestro fuego – dijo sin dudar.

- ¿QUÉ? – gritó Katara.

- ¿Lo eres? – preguntó Toph.

- Si... mi tío y yo lo somos.

- ¿TAMBIÉN EL SEÑOR MUSHI? – volvió a gritar Katara.

- Lo siento...

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – le preguntó Toph – No es tu culpa que seas un maestro fuego.

Se quedo sin habla por la respuesta de su amiga. Se hiso silencio entre ellos. Zuko había confesado algo importante, le impresionó que Toph no quisiera su cabeza, por otro lado la maestra agua si parecía impactada, pero aun había algo más que decir.

- Hay algo más... – a esas alturas ya no había espacio para detenerse en ocultar quien era, realmente quería decirlo y en vistas de las circunstancias no quiso esperar más – Mi nombre no es Lee.

- ¿No?

- Mi tío y yo tomamos identidades falsas para poder entrar a Ba Sing Se y ocultarnos de la Nación del Fuego.

- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

Esperó por un momento.

- Zuko... mi nombre es Zuko y yo...

- Eres el príncipe de la nación del fuego – completó Katara.

Se impresionó que supiera quien era.

- ¿Príncipe? – ahora habló Toph sorprendido – ¿Lo eres?

- Sí...

- Entonces tu padre es...

- A sí es.

Toph se quedó en silencio por un momento tratando de digerir toda la información que acababa de escuchar.

- Perdón... por haberte mentido sobre quien era.

Realmente quería disculparse. Desde que era niño Zuko no mantuvo mucho contacto con niños de su edad a excepción de su hermana y sus amigas. Después de su destierro y sabiendo que tenían que mantener un perfil bajo realmente dudó que pudiera entablar relaciones de amistad con alguien y sinceramente no pensaba en eso pues la búsqueda de su madre se volvió en su prioridad. Su tío era su única compañía, pero cuando conoció a Toph su amistad se dio de forma natural, ella era muy franca y le encantaba eso. Lo que realmente los unió fue cuando descubrió que era la bandida ciega en un torneo de lucha en el sector bajo.

- Aggg que importa – dijo con resignación.

– No estás... Molesta?

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Porque no me dijiste sobre quien eras? Bueno yo tampoco lo hice, ¿O te refieres al echo de que tu nación acaba de conquistar la mía?

- Si...

- ¿Tuviste algo que ver con eso?

- ¡CLARO QUE NO! – respondió de inmediato - ¡TRATABA DE EVITARLO!

- Exacto, así que dime ¿Por qué debería de estar molesta?

De nuevo se quedó en silencio anonadado por lo que escuchaba, todo el tiempo creyó que si alguien se enteraba de quien era siempre trataría de atacarlo, hacerle daño y culparlo por una guerra que él no comenzó. Ya lo había visto antes y solo un muy contado grupo de personas no lo juzgaron y lo aceptaron. Toph había reaccionado exactamente como... Toph.

Comenzó a reírse, su risa hiso eco en la cueva. Que la princesa del reino tierra, la nación que más había sufrido por esta guerra, lo aceptara a él, el hijo del señor del fuego, de manera tan fácil y sin remordimientos le hiso pensar que algo debía estar mal con el mundo. Y por eso reía. Al menos aun no había perdido a su amiga.

·

Azula se sentó con orgullo en el trono de la que fue la ultima ciudad libre del Reino Tierra, Ba Sing Se se había mantenido invicta y era una piedra en la conquista de su padre. Y ahora ella había logrado lo que nadie había echo. Pronto el resto de los soldados entrarían a la ciudad y la invasión estaría completa. Realmente su padre estaría orgullosa de ella.

- ¿Ya han sabido algo del avatar? – preguntó a uno de los Dai Li.

- Vieron al bisonte sobrevolar la zona oeste, creemos que ha huido.

- No me impresionaría que lo hiciera. Pero tal vez regrese, tenemos a sus amigos.

- ¿Crees que se arriesgue a venir por ellos? – preguntó Mai.

- Existe la posibilidad. Por lo que he escuchado son un grupo muy "unido".

Mai entendió por sus palabras que si algún día ella fuera capturada por el enemigo Azula no movería ni un dedo por su rescate. Pero tampoco se impresionó ante ese pensamiento, Azula actuaba por medios tácticos y efectivos, si tenía que elegir entre salvar a alguien o lograr su objetivo ella sabía sin lugar a dudas cual seria la elección de la princesa.

- Sabes, había un chico ahí que me recordaba un poco a Zuko.

Tanto Mai como Azula se quedaron un poco impactadas por las palabras de la malabarista de circo.

- ¿Zuko? – preguntó Mai con duda.

- Si, ya sabes, tenía los mismos ojos que Azula, pelee contra él pero no pude verlo bien, estaba muy sucio, aun así me recordó a Zuko. ¿Por cierto has tenido noticias de él? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

- Sabes que el príncipe fue exiliado Ty Lee, no hay forma de que sepamos lo que ha estado haciendo o donde está.

- Es curioso que lo menciones – habló Azula – Según mis informantes, hay dos personas que acompañan al avatar, uno de ellos es de la Tribu del Sur, pero el otro... – pensó por un momento, había un rasgo característico que distinguía a esta segunda persona, además de ciertos rumores que se esparcieron después del gran fracaso en el asedio del norte.

Mai y Ty Lee esperaban escuchar mas pero la princesa se levantó del trono de piedra.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Ty Lee.

- A interrogar a mis prisioneros.

·

* * *

·


	3. Capitulo III

.

Capítulo III

.

El túnel se abría poco a poco gracias a la señora Yang Ming, Iroh iluminaba con su fuego.

- Hay algo que me gustaría saber – habló Iroh - ¿Cómo fue que mi sobrino lo encontró a usted avatar?

Aang lo miró por un momento.

- La verdad no se como lo hiso pero Zuko me saco de un Iceberg. Se que me congelé gracias al estado avatar cuando caí al mar pero, no recuerdo nada más, solo que cuando desperté Zuko ya estaba ahí.

·

_Estaba hambriento, cansado y sobre todo ¡POR AGNI QUE PUTO FRIO TENÍA! Había estado pescando en hielo desde hace una hora y los malditos peces no parecían cooperar. Miró el desolado páramo, tenía que darle algo de crédito, si alguien estaba buscando refugio de la guerra o al menos un escondite, el polo sur parecía ser un lugar apropiado. Tal vez solo por eso seguía ahí, buscando a su madre, desde hace dos días que había llegado al continente congelado pero no encontraba nada. Estaba al borde de la desesperación. Su atención se fijó en su caña de pescar cuando se comenzó a mover ¡Perfecto al fin picaba uno! después de varios días de comer sopa por fin comería algo de carne, aunque sea pescado. Con fuerza y un poco de batalla logro sacar un pez de muy buen tamaño, sorpresivamente un pingüino nutria saltó por el hueco que había echo en el hielo llevándose su cena. _

_Y ahí su paciencia se fue al demonio._

_Con un grito de frustración dejo salir llamas de sus manos, exhalaba vapor y estaba seguro que el hielo bajo sus pies se caldeaba. Se quitó los guantes y tirándolos sin cuidado decidió desquitarse con todo. Sus llamas salían feroces y golpeaba el hielo sin piedad. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había echo uso de su fuego control que le resultó liberador dejar salir todo su enojo y rabia de esa manera. _

_- ¡ESTUPIDO FRIO! – una furiosa llama salía de sus manos. _

_- ¡ESTUPIDA NUTRIA PINGÜINO! – una patada con dos ataques de fuego golpeó el hielo._

_- ¡ESTUPIDO POLO SUR Y SU ESTUPIDO CLIMA! – más llamas salían de su cuerpo._

_- ¡ESTUPIDO PADRE! ¡ESTUPIDA NACION DEL FUEGO! _

_Con un último impulso se elevó por lo aires, haciendo arder su puño en llamas golpeó el hielo con gran fuerza que estaba seguro que lo había agrietado. Después de eso se dejo caer agitado. Se sentía un poco mejor después de haber dejado salir todo eso. De repente un crujido se escuchó, levantándose pudo ver como el hielo se cuarteaba abriéndose peligrosamente. Comenzó a correr, el agua salía a presión por las nuevas grietas y el hielo se empezaba a separar. Temblaba y hacía un gran esfuerzo en no resbalar. Un movimiento demasiado fuerte lo hiso caer, sacando una de sus espadas la clavó en el hielo y se aferro a ella mientras el sismo pasaba. Observó la grieta del hielo hasta llegar a la montaña congelada, se escuchó un crujido muy fuerte como una explosión seguido de un resplandor, una columna de luz se elevaba por el cielo, miró asombrado lo que pasaba, tan rápido como sucedió se detuvo y cuando se disipó la luz se levantó para ver que rayos había sido eso._

_En un capullo de hielo encontró a un niño. _

_Sus ojos se abrieron. Aang sentía que había dormido por un largo tiempo pero su cuerpo se sentía cansado y tenía mucho frio. Los ojos dorados y la cicatriz fue lo primero que vio. _

_- ¿Estás bien? – le hablo el joven que tenía enfrente. _

_- Si... – se inclino colocando la mano en su cabeza - ¿Qué paso?_

_- Estabas dentro de un iceberg. _

_- ¿Eh?_

_- ¿Cómo llegaste ahí?_

_Ambos tenían la misma cara de confusión._

_- No lo se... – se puso de pie, realmente estaba haciendo mucho frio ¿Dónde estaba? ¿En el polo sur? Segundos después estornudó, fue tan fuerte que salió volando por los cielos para luego descender sin problemas. _

_- ¡ERES UN MAESTRO AIRE!_

_- Sí, lo soy – dijo sin preocupación pasando por alto el aparente asombro del chico. Era mas grande que él, alto y se veía fornido por la parka que lo cubría del frio. Su cicatriz llamaba mucho su atención pero trato de desviar su mirada. _

_Un gruñido y recordó que alguien más lo acompañaba, detrás de él Appa despertaba. _

_- ¿Qué es eso? _

_- El es Appa, es mi bisonte volador. _

_Acaricio a su amigo, su pelaje estaba helado, después estornudó. Miro entonces al muchacho que aun seguía ahí con cara de asombro._

_- Disculpa ¿Podrías decirme donde estoy?_

_- Estas... en el Polo Sur._

_Recordó entonces todo lo que había pasado, su huida del templo aire, la tormenta y sobre todo, la noticia que lo hiso huir. _

_- Oh..._

_- En verdad... ¿Eres un maestro aire? _

_- Lo soy – después de un momento agregó – Pareces muy impresionado ¿Nunca has visto uno? _

_- Nadie ha visto uno, desde hace cien años. Los maestros aire están extintos. _

_- ¿Qué?_

_Parecía una broma, una muy grande cuando escucho después todo lo que el aquel extraño le dijo. Era natural que dudara de él, que no le creyera ¿Pero cómo no podía pensar eso si le estaba diciendo que la Nación del Fuego había aniquilado a todos los suyos y ahora había una guerra de más de cien años en el mundo? Para él solo habían pasado un día desde que salió del templo aire del sur, no había una guerra de cien años y sobre todo sus amigos y los demás maestros aire estaban con vida. _

_Todo era una mentira. _

_Hasta que vio su templo..._

_El joven se había ofrecido a llevarlo para que comprobara el mismo la verdad de todo. Parecía una pesadilla. Todo estaba en ruinas, no había nadie ahí. Los cascos y algunas armaduras de color rojo oxido se encontraban como caparazones llenados por huesos. Y lo peor fue cuando vio su cuerpo... el collar en el cuello que frágilmente se sostenía era el de su maestro, la persona que casi consideraba como su padre. El no podía estar muerto, nada de esto debía ser verdad... _

_El dolor fue grande y sintió un gran poder hacerse cargo de su cuerpo. No pensaba, solo sentía y quería dejar salir todo eso que lo estaba llenando y consumiendo en la tristeza y el dolor. Una mano cálida y una voz que lo llamaba lo trajeron de regreso. El poder que lo invadió había desaparecido rápidamente dejándose caer con debilidad. Lloró en los brazos del desconocido y después todo se volvió obscuridad. _

_Cuando abrió sus ojos ya era de noche, había una manta que cubría su cuerpo manteniéndolo cálido, al girar su rostro vio al mismo chico sentado frente a una fogata. Recordaba que su nombre era Zuko. _

_- ¿Te encuentras bien? _

_- Si... ¿Qué paso? _

_- Tu... comenzaste a brillar y a desprender mucho poder. No se si es una habilidad de los maestros aire pero fue muy intimidante._

_Fijó su vista en el fuego. Miro a su alrededor, seguían en el templo. La humedad, el desgaste daban fe a lo que Zuko le había dicho. Los maestros aire... _

_Le dolía y mucho, nuevas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. _

_- Se que esto es muy impactante para ti - comenzó a hablar Zuko mientras que él sin poder evitarlo seguía llorando – Pero... tal vez no todo este perdido. _

_Sus ojos grises llorosos lo miraron - ¿Qué quieres decir? _

_- Bueno... pensaba que tal vez tu sabrías de algún lugar donde otros maestros aire pudieran estar o esconderse, es decir tu estabas en un iceberg. _

_Bajo la mirada pensando - ¿Crees que puedan haber otros sobrevivientes? _

_- Sé que cuando inicio la guerra el motivo principal que los llevó a atacar a los maestros aire fue porque el avatar estaba entre ellos. Pero no se sabe si realmente murió o no, yo personalmente no creo que pudieran hacerse cargo de todos, creo que pudo haber sobrevivientes pero... en cien años, con seguridad creo que eres el primer maestro aire que se deja ver en el mundo. _

_Pensaba en sus palabras, de cierta manera era verdad, ellos eran muchos viviendo en los cuatro templos que existían en el mundo y aunque su naturaleza era pacifica eso no quería decir que no supieran defenderse. Tal vez no todo estaba tan perdido. _

_- Tienes razón. Tal vez no soy el único que queda – hablo con un poco más de animo. El chico frente a la fogata sonrió. _

_Después de eso le ofreció un cuenco con sopa, estaba caliente y el lo tomo con gusto. _

_- Me parece increíble que estuvieras durmiendo en ese iceberg por cien años – hablo Zuko – No sabía que algo como eso fuera posible. _

_- Si... bueno... Tal vez se deba a que... soy el avatar – hablo en voz baja. _

_El ruido de un cuenco que cayó al suelo lo hiso levantar la mirada, Zuko estaba con los ojos abiertos del asombro mirándolo fijamente._

_- ¿Eres el avatar? _

_- Ellos me lo dijeron._

_Le contó cómo fue que le dieron la noticia, como había reaccionado a eso, también que fue motivo de que huyera del templo y al final que quedo atrapado en una tormenta con el último recuerdo de haber caído al mar. _

_- Tal vez... si no me hubiera ido de aquí, nada de esto hubiera pasado... _

_- Aun puedes remediarlo – sus ojos grises vieron al muchacho de la cicatriz – Eres el avatar tu puedes poner fin a esta guerra._

_- ¿Terminar esta guerra? Quieres... que me enfrente a la Nación del Fuego?_

_- A sí es. Tienes el poder para hacerlo._

_- No, no lo tengo. Solo soy un maestro aire. Ni siquiera se que es lo hace un avatar. _

_- Pero puedes aprender, es decir hay maestros o algo por el estilo ¿No?_

_- No lo sé – habló con desanimo._

_Se hiso un silencio _

– _Escucha, se que el avatar puede ser capaz de dominar los cuatro elementos y tiene un poder muy fuerte – hiso una pausa – Tu mismo lo acabas de demostrar hace rato. Durante cien años de guerra eres lo único que se interpone en el camino de la Nación del Fuego. Tienes que restaurar el orden venciéndolos. _

_- Me pides que venza una nación yo solo ¡Es ridículo no puedo hacerlo! _

_- Lo harás y yo te ayudaré a hacerlo – hablo con seguridad. _

_- Dos personas contra la Nación del Fuego, creo que necesitamos mas que eso._

_- No somos solo dos personas Aang, tu eres el avatar... y yo soy el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego – dijo sin vacilar. _

_Ahora el asombro era por parte de él al saber quien era. Zuko le contó su historia, también le hablo sobre el inicio de la guerra que su familia había ocasionado, todo, incluyendo su cicatriz. Al final se quedo sin habla por lo que escuchaba._

_- Esta guerra esta mal. No te mentiré al decirte que también llegué a pensar como mi padre, que debíamos compartir la grandeza de la Nación del Fuego, pero cuando fui exiliado me di cuenta de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que hemos causado. Mira a tu alrededor Aang, los maestros aire fueron los primeros en caer por esa maldita ambición y me temo que les pasará lo mismo a los maestros tierra y a los maestros agua si no los detenemos. _

_Estaba abrumado. _

_- Creo que ha llegado la hora de devolverle el equilibrio al mundo, y solo tu podrás lograrlo. _

_- Es demasiado... _

_- Ya te lo dije, yo te ayudaré. Aunque cueste con mi vida te ayudaré a detener esta guerra para siempre. Lo juro. _

_Había verdad en su lealtad, pudo verlo en sus ojos dorados, pero Aang tenía miedo, miedo de que no pudiera hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo._

_- Escucha, no tienes que decidirlo ahora, se que es una responsabilidad muy grande. Yo ni siquiera había pensado en enfrentarme a mi propia nación hasta ahora y también tengo miedo... _

_Ambos decidieron dejar la conversación ahí. Había mucho que pensar. El joven monje no había podido dormir en toda la noche, pensaba demasiado, su mente estaba llena de recuerdos, confusión y dolor. ¿Cómo era posible que el destino de una persona cambiara tanto y de una manera tan radical? Sentía que iba a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza por tanto pensar. Miro a su alrededor. Su precioso templo; de repente sentimientos de odio comenzaron a llenarlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía la nación del fuego a hacerle esto? ¿Qué derecho les daba el atacar de esa manera? _

_Comprendió las palabras de Zuko, esto no estaba bien y tenia razón había que detenerlos. _

_- Zuko... – le hablo mientras pensaba que dormía, tal vez el también estaba despierto._

_- Sí – le respondió desde el otro lado de la fogata que ya casi estaba extinta._

_- En verdad crees... que podamos detenerlos? _

_- No será fácil, pero tampoco es imposible, contigo como avatar y mi ayuda, creo que tenemos una posibilidad. _

_El tampoco parecía demasiado convencido. _

_- Esta bien – agregó después de una pausa – Hagámoslo. _

_A la mañana siguiente y después de haber entrado a la cámara secreta del templo tuvo una visión con sus vidas pasadas, sentía el llamado del avatar Roku, su predecesor. Zuko se había adentrado a una de las bibliotecas para saber más respecto al avatar y su función en el mundo, había escuchado una vez de su tío que el trabajo del avatar no era solo el mantener el equilibrio entre naciones, al parecer su función era mas espiritual, era el puente entre el mundo de los vivos y el humano. También encontró información sobre su formación. El avatar tenía que seguir un curso de aprendizaje sobre los elementos, viento, agua, tierra y fuego. Bien, él podía ser su maestro fuego o su tío, por otro lado tendrían que buscar a los otros dos que le enseñaran._

_- Ya que estamos por el polo sur, creo que lo mejor seria buscar a un maestro agua._

_- ¿Vamos a ir a la Tribu Agua del Sur? – se mostraba emocionado._

_- Aun por la guerra las tribus agua se han mantenido intactas, la Nación del Fuego no ha sido capaz de conquistarlas. _

_- Bien, vayamos para allá._

_- Aang... he estado pensando, si existe la posibilidad de que otros maestros aire hayan sobrevivido al ataque es probable que se mantengan escondidos. Si terminamos esta guerra, tal vez ellos salgan de su escondite – y también mi madre, pensó Zuko. _

_Los ojos del monje ahora se abrieron con una nueva esperanza. Con aquella motivación partieron en busca de la Tribu del Sur. _

- Me contó lo que había pasado en el mundo y prometió que me protegería y me ayudaría a terminar esta guerra, y hasta el momento no ha faltado a su promesa – hablo con solemnidad.

Iroh sintió ese calorcito en su pecho que casi lo hiso derramar lagrimas, su sobrino se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre honorable, uno que sabía que estaba destinado a convertirse. La señora Yang Ming no pudo evitar sentirse feliz.

- ¿Alguien mas quiere confesar algo? – hablo Toph - ¿Katara? ¿No eres también una princesa de casualidad? – en vista de las circunstancias ya no importaba si le decía que era la reina de alguna ciudad.

- No, yo no soy una princesa – hablo son suavidad, Zuko escuchaba con atención – Yo...

Un estruendo le impidió seguir hablando seguido de un pequeño temblor.

- ¡ZUKO!

- ¡Aang! – gritó con sorpresa desde el suelo, no podía verlo pero reconocería su voz donde sea - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías haber huido!

- ¿En verdad crees que me marcharía sin ti? – Hablo acercándose a donde se encontraba su amigo – Además pasamos por alguien que también quería verte.

A la vista de Zuko pudo ver una figura muy familiar - ¡Tío!

- Señor Mushi, hey – saludó Toph con alegría al saber que se encontraba ahí, maestros fuego o no a la chica le seguía cayendo bien el hombre del té – O bueno, no se si seguir llamándolo de esa manera.

Iroh miró a Zuko y supo entonces que ya le había contado sobre ellos. Vio en la mirada dorada de su sobrino tranquilidad.

- Iroh, mi nombre es Iroh.

- Yo soy la princesa del Reino Tierra – agregó con una sonrisa, los ojos de Iroh se abrieron con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué les paso? – hablo Aang al verlos todos apilados de manera extraña.

- Bloquearon nuestro chi y no podemos movernos – explicó Katara.

- Puedo solucionar eso – aseguró Iroh.

Después de golpear a cada uno en sus puntos para devolverles la movilidad pudieron levantarse. Zuko miró a su tío y no puedo evitar abrazarlo, había pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que se vieron y desde su exilio nunca habían estado separados por tanto tiempo.

- Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo Zuko – hablo Iroh, había algo diferente en su sobrino, un cambio que solo el podía notar.

- Yo también – a pesar de que estaba feliz de su reencuentro había algo mas de que preocuparse en esos momentos - Tío hay un problema muy grande, Azula esta aquí.

- ¿Azula?

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Toph.

Un temblor y cristales comenzaron a salir del suelo, Zuko logro apartarse pero Iroh quedo atrapado.

- Vaya vaya vaya ¿Una reunión familiar?

Toph casi ardía de rabia por escuchar de nuevo a esa chica. Sintió a las dos figuras que la acompañaban, reconoció que se trataban de Dai Li.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo hermano – Azula no parecía del todo convencida, pero ahora que lo veía bien definitivamente ese era Zuko, tenía su cara sucia, al igual que su ropa, era un completo desastre, pero al ver a su tío simplemente lo confirmó.

- ¿HERMANO? – gritó Aang - ¿Ella es tu hermana?

- No podrás detenernos Azula – la mirada dorada de Zuko no mostró vacilación, después de decir esas palabras los otros tomaron posiciones de ataque.

- Zuko mira bien lo que estas haciendo – hablaba dulcemente – Padre ha estado preocupado por ti, me envió a buscarte. Tu no eres un traidor, aun estas a tiempo para redimirte – extendió su mano – Únete a mi Zuko. Tengo todo planeado para nuestro futuro, el mas glorioso de la Nación del Fuego, al final habrás recuperado tu honor, el amor de nuestro padre y todo lo que tu quieras. Pero solo lo lograras si te unes a mi.

Su mano estaba extendida hacia él, un incomodo silencio se había puesto. Todos aguardaban por su respuesta.

- ¿Honor? – hablo finalmente Zuko - ¿El amor de nuestro padre? – sonrió ligeramente – Si regreso a la Nación del Fuego ¡Será para poner fin a esta guerra y vencer a mi padre! – sin dudarlo atacó a Azula.

La señora Yang Ming atacó a los Dai Li mientras que Aang la apoyaba, cuando Toph quiso liberar a Iroh un par de cuchillas se clavaron en un muro de hielo que creo Katara para protegerla. Mai y Ty Lee habían llegado.

- ¡Váyanse! – les gritó Iroh y sin dudarlo Toph y Katara se enfrentaron al dúo.

La pelea se abrió camino en la ciudad sepultada.

Zuko atacaba con precisión mientras que Azula esquivaba sus ataques. Para Aang no le fue fácil atacar a los Dai Li pero con la señora Yang Ming como respaldo pudieron hacerse cargo.

- No podemos quedarnos aquí ¡Tenemos que escapar! – Gritó Aang. La Nación del Fuego había invadido Ba Sing Se, seria cuestión de tiempo para que estuvieran rodeados de maestros fuego.

- ¡No me iré sin mi hermano! – gritó Toph sin distraerse de su pelea.

- ¡Vamos por él!

Después de encerrar a Ty Lee en una caja de roca se abrió camino para buscar a su hermano seguida por Aang. Toph no dudo en abrir un hueco para llegar de manera más rápida y fácil hacia donde pudiera estar Kuei, seguramente en una prisión de metal que no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Al llegar a cierto punto abrió un hueco en el techo creando un agujero en el piso de la prisión donde estaba su hermano. La cara de Kuei se asomó.

- ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Salta! – le gritó.

El rey tierra no lo dudó y se dejo caer, Aang con su aire control lo hiso descender con suavidad, con lo que no contó es que el oso le calló después aplastándolo.

Katara con el agua del canal que se encontraba en la ciudad subterránea se defendía de los ataques de Mai.

- ¡Eres demasiado molesta! – espetó Mai lanzándole mas cuchillas. Para asombro de la chica vio como mientras estaban en trayectoria la maestra agua tomó una de las cuchillas y después de un giro la soltó hacia ella. Logro esquivarla mirando con ojos abiertos el contraataque.

- ¡Y tu hablas demasiado! – lanzo cuchillas de hielo. Mai no pudo esquivarlas e inmediatamente quedó aprendida por las estacas en la piedra.

Azula peleaba contra su hermano, ella siempre fue perfecta, su poder en el fuego era innato y era con seguridad la mejor maestro fuego después de su padre, Zuko nunca había estado a su nivel ¡Jamás! Entonces ¿POR QUÉ LE RESULTABA TAN DIFÍCIL GANARLE?

El fuego que salía del cuerpo de Zuko con cada ataque era imparable y mortal. Sus espadas Dao se las habían quitado cuando fueron tomados como prisioneros así que, después del asedio del norte, este era uno de los pocos encuentros donde usaba su fuego control y nada mas que contra su hermana.

_Tu hermana nació con suerte, tú tuviste suerte de nacer._

Ahora todo era muy diferente, ya no estaba rodeado de maestros fuego que lo entrenaran, de personas que veían en su hermana lo que a él le hacia falta. Su maestro fue el Dragón del Oeste y su campo de práctica el mundo y ahora que peleaba contra su hermana se sentía realizado.

El era fuerte.

Azula buscaba una apertura para poder atacar y la encontró, solo por un momento Zuko detuvo su ataque y antes de que lanzara su fuego ella se adelantó con una fuerte patada dejando salir la llama azul. Antes de llegar a su objetivo el incandescente ataque se desvaneció. El sonido de un látigo se escucho entre el fervor de la batalla y antes de que se diera cuenta la fina línea de fuego se dirigió hacia ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro disimulado, era imposible que su hermano la superara. Atacó con rabia.

Mientras regresaban Aang y Toph se dieron cuenta como un gran ejercito de maestros fuego y soldados Dai Li se acercaban a ellos.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos! – grito a los dos que lo acompañaban. Toph hiso levantar un muro de piedra bloqueándoles el camino para ganar tiempo.

Katara vio como peleaban los príncipes, pero un ataque de fuego casi le da en su momento de distracción. Al darse la vuelta vio como un gran número de soldados habían llegado por otro de los túneles. Usando su poder contraatacó y antes de que pudiera hacer un segundo movimiento una gran ráfaga de fuego ahora atacaba a los soldados. Iroh el Dragón del Oeste se había liberado de su prisión y ahora atacaba.

- ¡Chicos tenemos que salir de aquí! – Aang llegó gritando - ¡Mas soldados vienen!

Todos comprendieron la advertencia y de inmediato se acercaron al monje. Toph abrió un gran agujero sobre su cabeza que salía a la superficie Aang hiso sonar el silbato para llamar a Appa.

Zuko, miró a su hermana, su encuentro quedaría pendiente. Inmediatamente retrocedió dejando de atacar, Katara y Iroh junto con la señora Yang Ming mantenían a raya a los soldados, cuando al fin se juntaron Toph hiso que la piedra debajo de ellos se elevara para sacarlos a la superficie, en un ataque final uno de los Dai Li atrapó la pierna de Zuko con la mano de tierra haciéndolo caer.

- ¡Zuko! – gritó Aang, Toph detuvo el ascenso de la piedra, en el momento en que se detuvo los maestros fuego comenzaron a atacar.

- ¡Váyanse! – les gritó Zuko.

- ¡No podemos detenerlos! – gritó Yang Ming mientras evitaba que las manos de tierra de los Dai Li los alcanzara, para ese momento casi derrumbaban la columna que Toph estaba haciendo ascender para salir y no solo eso, los Dai Li trataban de cerrar el túnel que había creado por donde escaparían, Toph inmediatamente uso su control para evitar su cierre.

Los soldados se acercaban con rapidez, Zuko comenzó a atacarlo para evitar que los capturaran. Katara vio como la princesa se acercaba peligrosamente a Zuko sin que él que se diera cuenta enviando un ataque hacia él. Bajó de la roca y lo protegió con su manto de agua. Ambos se miraron y sin decir nada comenzaron un ataque en conjunto.

- ¡No puedo soportar más! – advirtió Toph.

- ¡Pero no podemos dejarlos!

- ¡Toph sácalos de aquí! – gritó Katara.

Sin pensarlo más controló la roca donde estaban y los elevó a través del túnel cerrándolo tras su paso.

Sokka estaba encima de Appa y dejo que el bisonte volara hasta donde había sido llamado. Vio un gran agujero y no dudo que de ahí saldrían, por desgracia el lugar estaba lleno de maestros fuego, cuando se acercó inmediatamente fue atacado. Solo segundos después una ráfaga de viento los barrió. Pudo ver al grupo salir a la superficie. Inmediatamente aterrizó y todos subieron.

- ¿Dónde esta Zuko?

- ¡No pudimos rescatarlo! – respondió Aang.

- ¿Qué?

No pudo decir más los soldados los estaban rodeando de nuevo. Appa emprendió el vuelo. Aang estaba enojado, mucho. Se suponía que debían rescatarlos y ahora huían como ratas. Appa hiso un movimiento brusco tratando de evitar las rocas de fuego que lanzaban contra ellos, con un fuerte viento las barrio y las derribó regresándolas hacia los soldados. Todos pudieron notar su estado de ánimo.

Miraron hacia atrás y vieron como el estandarte de la Nación del Fuego se dejaba ver en el palacio, Toph abrazaba a su hermano, ella no podía ver pero por el silencio y las palpitaciones de Kuei pudo notar que la imagen debía ser mala. Cientos de maquinas se adentraban a la ciudad y el humo se podía ver en distintas partes de los anillos.

Ba Sing Se, finalmente había caído.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Sokka.

- A un lugar seguro – fue la respuesta solemne de Aang.

·

Azula vio la mirada de su hermano antes del que el Dai Li lo golpeara para dejarlo inconsciente, estaba en el suelo inmovilizado por Ty Lee pero su mirada dorada dejaba ver lo que nunca había visto en él.

Fuerza.

Zuko era fuerte y se lo había dejado en claro esa noche, había peleado contra más de diez soldados y Dai Li de una manera que incluso ella casi llego a admirar pero jamás lo reconocería. También vio algo que ya no estaba en él.

Debilidad.

Él siempre fue débil, se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos; su madre lo prefería mas a él que a ella, el afecto era debilidad, y Azula nunca fue débil, ella nunca tuvo que mendigar la aprobación de su padre porque siempre la tuvo. Y sabía en lo profundo que su hermano le temía por ser más fuerte que él. En esta ocasión no vio eso en Zuko. El había peleado contra ella sin contenerse, lo sabía por el dolor que sentía en su brazo, uno de sus látigos de fuego la había alcanzado, logro moverse rápidamente antes de que el daño fuera mas grande pero ahí estaba. Y eso la hiso enfurecer.

Sus ojos dorados se cerraron cuando lo golpearon dejándolo en la inconciencia y solo así dejo de sentir esa llama que la quemaba por su mirada, incluso sentía que su herida ardía más bajo sus ojos. Ahora su cuerpo estaba inconsciente, ya no era una amenaza, ella había ganado pero aun así su enojo no disminuyó.

- El príncipe Zuko – el general Liang, quien estaba bajo las ordenes de la princesa para la conquista de Ba Sing Se vio el cuerpo del muchacho reconociéndolo a pesar de su estado deplorable – Así que los rumores eran ciertos, es ahora un traidor.

- Y todos sabemos el precio que pagan los traidores – agregó su segundo al mando. Miraban a la princesa en espera de saber cual seria su siguiente movimiento.

Azula sonrió acercándose a su hermano – Si, un castigo justo para un traidor – su mano se levantó.

- Tu padre estará satisfecho de darle la sentencia final – habló Mai haciendo que Azula se detuviera mirando a su amiga fijamente – Estoy segura que será una gran demostración para la Nación del Fuego ver lo que sucede cuando se va en contra del Señor del Fuego, incluso si es su propio hijo.

La advertencia estaba dada, nadie pudo ver lo que Mai había querido decir realmente solo Azula.

"_No mates a Zuko porque eso podría hacer enojar a tu padre"._

Esas habían sido sus palabras, traidor o no Zuko era un príncipe y dependía de su padre dictar la sentencia. Azula, habiendo tantos testigos no pudo mas que mostrar concordancia con su amiga.

- A sí es, solo mi padre podrá juzgarlo – estuvo de acuerdo - Tendremos que esperar a llegar a la Nación del Fuego. Estoy segura que mi padre estará encantado de verte de nuevo Zuko – le hablo al cuerpo desmayado. Sonrió con malicia. Ver que su propio padre le castigue resultaría mas placentero que simplemente matarlo ella misma estando en el suelo.

- ¿Qué hay de la maestra agua? – habló Liang – Nunca antes se ha visto un maestro agua fuera de su tribu.

Azula la miró por un momento, la vio en pelea y resultaba muy peligrosa, había peleado junto con Zuko y sonrió pensando en algo muy divertido – Vendrá con nosotros.

·

Era de noche cuando llegaron al templo aire del este. Todo el camino Aang había permanecido en silencio.

- No es tu culpa – habló Iroh dirigiéndose al avatar una vez que todos bajaron del bisonte.

- Usted no lo entiende - en ese momento su porte flaqueó y vio como se encogía levemente – Yo soy el avatar, se supone que es mi deber protegerlos, no que me protejan a mi – vio una mezcla de dolor, coraje y preocupación en sus ojos – Zuko... él...

Zuko había sido la persona que lo había despertado, también fue quien le abrió los ojos sobre lo que pasaba en el mundo, no le ocultó quien era y después de su confesión le dijo que le ayudaría a poner fin a la guerra, estaría con él hasta el final. Al principio Aang agradeció contar con su ayuda, mentiría si dijera que no se molestó cuando supo quien era y lo que habían echo sus antepasados y lo que su padre seguía haciendo, pero también vio verdad en sus ojos así como determinación y lealtad; lo había llevado a la Tribu Agua del Sur para que aprendiera agua control aun bajo el riesgo de morir a manos de los maestros agua por ser el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, pero no se atrevió a descubrirlo. Solo Sokka lo sabía y aquello se le fue confesado cuando quiso irse con ellos, lo curioso es que el guerrero solo se sorprendió por un momento, después de eso lo trato como siempre lo había tratado mientras estuvieron en la tribu.

Aang tuvo que reconocer que Zuko era un amigo fiel y leal, lo había cuidado y protegido todo el tiempo y solo pudo darse cuenta de eso cuando salieron de la seguridad de la Tribu del Sur. No solo él como avatar era alguien importante al que debían de cuidar a toda costa de la Nación del Fuego y de los caza recompensas, de los tres Zuko era quien más peligraba. El era el hijo del Señor del Fuego, si alguien se esteraba de eso su vida estaría en riesgo. Pasaron un sin fin de aventuras, para ese momento de su viaje había un lazo muy fuerte que ahora unía a los tres chicos. Admiraba a Zuko como maestro fuego y como Sifu era realmente bueno, así como exigente y estricto. El había cumplido parte de su promesa, lo llevaba hasta encontrar maestros que le enseñarían, también le había prometido que encontrarían a Appa y así fue.

La palabra Gracias quedaba muy corta...

Y ahora simplemente lo había abandonado a su suerte en manos de las personas que ahora lo consideraban un traidor. No podía perdonarse así mismo, se sentía culpable.

- Aang, tampoco es como si Zuko no pudiera cuidarse solo – habló Sokka mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro del joven monje – El es muy fuerte y no es tan estúpido como para dejarse matar. Además no eres el único que se siente culpable por haberlo dejado atrás.

Miro al grupo, la princesa se encontraba cabizbaja y el tío de Zuko se veía preocupado por no decir del Rey Tierra.

- Los rescataremos y esta vez si los traeremos de regreso con nosotros – aseguró el guerrero del sur.

- Es solo que me preocupa – hablo Aang – Zuko es un traidor ¿Qué crees que le hará su hermana?

Sokka se preocupó ante sus palabras, tenía razón.

- Es cierto que somos traidores – hablo Iroh llamando la atención todos - Y a pesar de que Zuko fue desterrado no deja de ser un príncipe haciendo su falta aun mas grande. Es probable que sea condenado a muerte – se impresionaron - Pero no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas. Azula no le hará nada, en este momento es probable que sea considerado prisionero de guerra y sea enviado a la nación del fuego. Será juzgado allá y eso nos puede dar tiempo para organizar un rescate.

- No se olvide de Katara señor Iroh – agregó la señora Yang Ming.

- Oh es cierto – se puso a pensar – En ese caso no debemos preocuparnos.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – Aang no entendía.

- Katara es una maestra agua excepcional joven avatar, con muchos talentos – sonrió.

·

Sentía que el bisonte del avatar había aplastado su cabeza, abrió los ojos con pesadez sin poder reconocer su entorno. Todo estaba obscuro pero aun así pudo distinguir un poco el lugar donde estaba, solo podía ver el techo de donde sea que se encontraba. Dejo salir un quejido y se dio cuenta que no podía mover su cuerpo. Recordó entonces la pelea que tuvieron, ella sabía que no había manera de que salieran de esa, pero aun así luchó, al final fueron vencidos y la chica extraña los golpeó en sus puntos chi de nuevo, después un maestro tierra se encargó de dejarlos inconscientes.

- ¿Estás despierta? – escucho una voz.

- Si...

- ¿Puedes moverte?

- No...

- No te preocupes, no creo que dure mucho mas tiempo – supo entonces que se trataba de Lee o mejor dicho del príncipe Zuko.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En un barco, tal vez rumbo a la Nación del Fuego.

- ¿Puedes moverte?

- Si pero no puedo usar mi control. Ty Lee me bloqueo.

- ¿Ty Lee?

- La chica que brinca y salta, la que nos golpeó en nuestros puntos Chi.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? – sentía que había estado desmayada por horas.

- Tal vez mas tiempo del que creo, estuvimos inconscientes la mayor parte del día. Ya es de noche.

- ¿Y vamos a la nación del fuego dices?

- Estoy seguro que Azula planea exponerme como traidor ante mi padre, no sé que planea hacer contigo, supongo que simplemente te mostrara como la primera maestra agua en ser capturada.

Se hiso un silencio. Definitivamente ella no podía ir a la Nación del Fuego como prisionera, tenían que escapar ¿Pero cómo? Cerro sus ojos y trato de encontrar una solución. No podía moverse y aunque lo hiciera no tenía agua a su disposición. Entonces lo sintió, la presencia de su astro y tuvo una idea.

– Si logro hacer que recuperes tu fuego control ¿Podrías sacarnos de esta celda?

- Tal vez...

Zuko observaba a la maestra agua que estaba en la celda enfrente de él ¿Cómo realmente podría hacer que recupere su fuego control? Para empezar ni siquiera podía moverse. Observaba su cuerpo inmóvil, pero después de un rato vio un pequeño espasmo, con dificultad debido a la obscuridad vio como su brazo comenzó a moverse y después de eso se levantó hasta quedar sentada.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Algunos maestros agua pueden curar heridas usando agua – él sabía eso a la perfección – Eso incluye desbloquear chi.

- Pero no tienes agua.

Los ojos azules que brillaban en la obscuridad lo miraron – El cuerpo humano esta compuesto por tres cuartas partes de agua. Adivina dónde se encuentra la mayoría. de un rataxa. e Zuko.

y las der, para empezar ni siquiera podia moverse. e de maestra agua en ser capturada. e Zuko.

y las der

Lo pensó por un momento, la respuesta le llegó de golpe – La sangre – ella sonrió - ¿Puedes controlar la sangre? – preguntó con gran incredulidad.

- Solo puedo hacerlo en las noches de luna llena.

Eso explicaba porque no lo había echo antes cuando estaban en la cueva como prisioneros.

- ¿Has recuperado tu control?

- Sí, no te muevas.

Zuko se quedó quieto, Katara se acercó lo mas que pudo al final de su celda, la de Zuko estaba enfrente de ella pasando el pequeño pasillo, solo había rejas sin paredes lo cual permitía un vista completa de todo el lugar; extendió su mano y se concentró. Zuko sentía extraño. Era como un jalón dentro de su cuerpo, como si no tuviera control sobre él. Comenzó a sentir un poco de calor en ciertas partes, Se sentía apresado en su propio cuerpo, era diferente a cuando Ty Lee los hacia sentirse como muñecos de trapo, en esta ocasión el podía sentir la intromisión y la parálisis. Se sentía mas como un títere, incluso pudo sentir que movió un poco el brazo sin siquiera haberlo querido. Después sintió una liberación.

- Eso fue... increíble.

- ¿Puedes hacer fuego?

Hiso aparecer una llama en su mano. Ambos sonrieron. En ese momento se escuchó una puerta metálica abrirse, alguien entraba. Zuko hiso desaparecer el fuego y Katara fingió estar inconsciente en su celda. Él se quedo quieto hasta que vio a la figura que estaba frente a él.

- Mai.

La chica de ojos grises lo miró mientras cargaba una lámpara en su mano, después miró a la maestra agua que aun se mantenía inconsciente en la celda detrás de ella.

Zuko se puso de pie.

El corazón de Mai casi se detuvo. En verdad era Zuko. sus ojos dorados el cabello negro y largo ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Aun estaba un poco sucio pero su rostro ahora se veía con más claridad, casi miró con lastima la cicatriz en su rostro, era una pena que la tuviera, Zuko seria demasiado apuesto sin ella. Era alto y se veía fornido, las sombras y la luz parpadeante le daban un ligero aspecto temible. Ya no quedaba nada del niño de nueve años con el que jugaba, ahora veía al hombre en el se convertiría. Si alguna vez llegó a estar enamorada de él cuando era una niña esos sentimientos se incrementaron ahora al verlo tan realizado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sus divagaciones y sentimientos se fueron a un lado para encararlo.

- La misma pregunta me hago Zuko ¿Qué haces aquí? – Zuko la miro confundido – ¿Por qué lo hiciste Zuko? ¿Por qué tiraste tu futuro por la basura cuando Azula te propuso ese trato?

- Porque mi futuro se fue a la basura cuando mi padre decidió darme una muestra de su cariño – respondió con odio. Se había acercado peligrosamente a ella, había barrotes que los separaba pero aun así se podía sentir que su presencia llenaba todo el espacio.

¿Quien se creía Mai para reprocharle sus decisiones? Ella no había sufrido como él, no había sido desterrado, no había perdido a su madre...

- ¿Entonces lo estas haciendo por ir en contra de tu padre? ¿Sólo por capricho? – le reclamó.

- ¿Has visto el mundo Mai? – le gritó – Desde tu mundo perfecto donde vives feliz sin problemas no te das cuenta que todo esta mal. Lo que nuestra nación cree hacer es compartir al mundo nuestro poder y gloria cuando solo veo dolor y sufrimiento. Madres llorando por sus hijos que mueren solo porque son maestros tierra o porque se negaron a obedecer; hombres que luchan por libertad ¡Libertad que nosotros les hemos arrebatado! ¿Qué nos da el derecho Mai de llegar a sus tierras y conquistarlas como nuestras? Dime ¿Qué?

Ella se quedó en silencio aturdida por sus palabras.

- No somos el elemento más fuerte ni la nación mas gloriosa – habló un poco más calmado - He visto a maestros capaz de hacer cosas que nosotros no podemos hacer y naciones con un poder tan grande que no tienen comparación. No somos más ni somos menos, somos iguales.

- ¿Qué hay de tu honor? – hablo con voz tenue.

Zuko sonrió con amargura – No hay honor en la guerra.

Su determinación era inquebrantable y la chica enfrente de él pudo verlo. Dejo salir un suspiro de resignación y después le entregó una caja que metió entre las rejas, Zuko la tomó sin dudar, era rectangular de color negro nacarado, la sintió cálida en la base, ni siquiera había notado que Mai la llevaba consigo.

- Azula ha decidido llevarte ante tu padre y exponerte como traidor frente a toda la nación. Si atrapan a tu tío tal vez le espere el mismo destino. Es posible que mueras...

Zuko no se sorprendió de eso, sabía que eso sucedería cuando decidió bajar de la roca y darles tiempo de huir a Aang y los demás, pero tampoco era la primera vez que se ponía en riesgo para salvarlo, mas de alguna ocasión estuvo al borde de la muerte por su causa y en ninguna mostro arrepentimiento por eso.

- Estuve listo para morir desde el momento en que tomé la decisión de ayudar al avatar.

Desde la otra celda Katara escuchaba en silencio.

Zuko miró a Mai, habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que se habían visto, ahora era casi tan alta como él, su figura era delgada y su semblante serio como lo recordaba, una parte de él el decía que ella no era tan mala como pretendía ser, seguramente seguía ordenes de Azula, el solo echo que lo visitara comprobaba eso, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de cuando jugaba con ella y Ty Lee. Fijó su vista en la caja que le había entregado, al abrirla el olor al pollo a la naranja lo abordó así como el arroz frito, miró de nuevo a Mai ahora con asombro.

- Era tu favorito según recuerdo.

- Por que...?

- Si vas a morir al menos tienes que disfrutar una última cena ¿No crees? No es que fueras a morir mañana pero...

- Gracias, no debiste hacerlo... – comprendió su punto - Tal vez tengas problemas por esto - se dio cuenta que veía algo más en ella, algo que le incomodaba - ¿Qué sucede?

- La maestra agua – habló Mai después de dejar de morderse el labio – Azula cree que es tu amante.

Los ojos de Zuko se abrieron y casi dejo caer la caja con la comida. Sus ojos deliberadamente fueron hacia la chica que estaba en la celda de enfrente fingiendo estar inconsciente.

- Por qué... Cree eso?

- Sabe que una persona de la tribu agua había estado acompañando al avatar junto contigo. Al verla a ella y por como se quedó contigo para ayudarte a pelear llegó a esa conclusión. También planea... interrogarla.

El rostro de Zuko se volvió serio - ¿De qué estas hablando?

- Quiere torturarla para sacarle información respecto al avatar.

- ¡Ella no sabe nada!

- Eso no la detendrá Zuko. Azula solo quiere verte sufrir y lo hará a través de ella...

Azula le había dicho que después de que los sabios del fuego advirtieran a su padre que el avatar había regresado inmediatamente comenzó a mover fuerzas especiales para comprobarlo, hasta entonces se sabía que viajaba acompañado de dos personas. Algo que Azula no le dijo a Mai era que la segunda persona era un chico, solo le dijo que se trataba de alguien de la tribu agua y viendo a la chica ser una maestra agua su amiga no dudó en estar de acuerdo, pero la princesa no se detendría ahí. Los sentimientos de Mai hacía Zuko eran algo que notó, desde niñas ella lo sabía pero no creía que los sentimientos siguieran ahí especialmente después de tanto tiempo, lo comprobó cuando evito que lo matara en las catacumbas, Mai debía ser mucho mas discreta, tal vez logro engañar a los demás pero no a ella, a pesar de su mensaje oculto pudo ver que lo estaba salvando de su muerte, así que, simplemente decidió trazar otro plan.

Cuando le contó como Zuko había rechazado su oferta de volver a la nación del fuego Mai casi se negaba a creer que lo había rechazado y pudo ver la decepción en su rostro y decidió agregar más sal a la herida.

_- Tal vez alguien lo convenció de ser un traidor – dijo con cizaña – Es increíble lo estúpidos que se vuelven los hombres por un rostro bonito._

_- ¿Te refieres a la maestra agua? – opinó Ty Lee sin saber que ayudaba en el plan de Azula – Es muy bonita y parecía conocer a Zuko ¡Si regresó a ayudarlo! Eso fue muy tierno. _

Y con esa declaración pudo ver el desconcierto, dolor y celos en el rostro pasivo de su amiga. Mai no dijo nada y se mantuvo estoica ante la platica, pero no pudo quedarse con la duda.

- ¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Ella es tu amante? – preguntó Mai con inseguridad al ver la reacción de Zuko.

Tenía la mandíbula apretada y sus manos echas puños. Sentía su mirada de seriedad pero no hubo respuesta.

– Creo que debes irte Mai, te estas arriesgando demasiado al venir aquí y hablar conmigo.

Sintió que su alma caía a sus pies. Azula había tenido razón. Inmediatamente el ligero dolor se convirtió en furia. Levantó la barbilla ante sus palabras y trató de ocultar su molestia. No dijo ninguna otra palabra y se marchó dejando en obscuridad las celdas. Se escuchó la puerta metálica cerrarse tras ella. Una vez fuera tiró la lámpara con fuerza.

- Supongo que eso significa que si son amantes – hablo Azula apoyada en la pared de metal del pasillo. _¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí?_ pensó Mai. No le respondió pero Azula ya sabía la respuesta – Te dejaré a ti a cargo de su interrogatorio – sonrió con satisfacción.

Mai miró como la princesa se marchó, debajo de su manga ella tocaba sus filosas cuchillas. Sí, ella haría bien su trabajo.

Azula estaba feliz, Mai había detenido que matara a Zuko solo por sus tontos sentimientos, así que en cambio ella la haría sufrir. Además de que así evitaba que cometiera una tontería como querer ayudarlo a escapar.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?

Zuko vio a la maestra agua levantarse hasta quedar sentada. Lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules, se estremeció por su mirada. Suspiró, después de un momento tomó lugar en el suelo.

- Tu misma la escuchaste, sea verdad o no te torturará de igual manera – guardó silencio y miró con seriedad a la chica - No permitiré que Azula o alguien más te haga daño.

Nadie debía de sufrir las consecuencias de sus decisiones o sus actos, solo él. Ella era inocente así que no se merecía nada de lo que Azula podría hacerle.

Katara sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y por algún estúpido motivo se sonrojó por la promesa del príncipe. Agradecía que estuviera obscuro para que no viera su sonrojo.

- Si logramos salir del barco – su voz rompió el silencio - ¿Serias capaz de llevarnos con tu control hasta tierra firme?

Dejo de lado su palpitante corazón para concentrarse en la realidad. Sonrió mientras lo miraba.

- Podría incluso llevarte a la Nación del Fuego antes que tu hermana.

Se sintió satisfecho con la respuesta – Bien, entonces come - deslizó la tapadera con la comida que le había llevado Mai, había vertido la mitad en ella – Necesitaras energía.

Cuando olió la comida su estómago gruño, fue tan fuerte que su compañero de prisión pudo escucharlo. Ahora su cara estaba roja de la vergüenza; solo segundos después el estómago de Zuko respondió de igual manera. Ambos sonrieron y comieron de inmediato. Katara no podía meter la caja a su celda sin tener que inclinarla y vaciar su contenido, se limitó a sostenerla frente a las rejas y comer desde ahí. No le incomodó para nada, al contrario, cuando probó el primer bocado gimió de gustó y se le hiso agua la boca.

- Maldición, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que probé el pollo a la naranja – habló Katara con la boca llena dejando los modales por un lado.

- Puedes darle las gracias al chef cuando salgamos.

- Tal vez lo haga y después le robe más pollo.

- Esa es una buena idea.

Realmente estaban devorando la comida. Habían detenido un taladro en medio de la noche, peleado contra maestros tierra y soldados de la Nación del Fuego todo el día, estuvieron inconscientes durante horas ¡Por supuesto que iban a tener hambre! Comieron hasta el último grano de arroz.

Zuko se recargo en su celda con satisfacción, sin poder evitarlo eructó con fuerza. Se sonrojó enormemente mientras escuchaba la risa de la maestra agua.

- Bueno eso responde a la pregunta si quedaste satisfecho – le dijo mientras continuaba riendo.

- Han pasado años desde la última vez que probé el pollo a la naranja – Se excusó. Zuko agradecía la obscuridad, se había puesto rojo como un tomate.

- Igual yo. En el reino tierra no saben prepararlo bien, son terribles, casi a lo mismo a lo que llaman té. A excepción del que prepara tu tío claro.

Sonrió recordando partes de su pasado. Era verdad que el té era terrible, su tío lo había probado cuando llegaron a Ba Sing Se y se había quejado enormemente, después del éxito de su tienda tuvieron el privilegio de poder ir a cenar a algunos restaurantes de la zona alta. Su versión de pollo a la naranja era malo, y por desgracia aunque la señora Yang Ming trató de preparar el platillo al gusto de los dos hombres no pudo ni siquiera acercarse. Definitivamente solo un cocinero de la Nación del Fuego conocía el secreto de un buen pollo a la naranja o mejor dicho hacían falta algunos ingredientes que son nativos de allá para que fuera bueno.

Zuko se detuvo en sus recuerdos notando algo. La mirada dorada se fijó en ella.

- El pollo a la naranja es un plato típico de la Nación del Fuego – Katara dejo de reír para escucharlo – Y tu dijiste que la versión del reino tierra era terrible – vio la seriedad en sus ojos - ¿Dónde lo probaste por primera vez?

No solo eso, había algo mas que le inquietaba. Ella sabía quien era. Cuando reveló su nombre inmediatamente lo supo, ¿Cómo una maestra agua lo sabría? Las únicas personas que sabían su identidad hasta el momento eran los nativos de la tribu del norte, y durante su viaje había sido muy cuidadoso en sus encuentros con los soldados de la nación del fuego, sabía que después de su encuentro con Zhao se enterarían de su traición, pero aun así ¿Cómo sabía de él? La idea que fuera una maestra agua del norte fue desechada de inmediato, jamás podría llegar antes que ellos a Ba Sing Se y al parecer ella ya tenía tiempo ahí, otra cosa que agregar es que estaba con su tío.

Zuko se sentía muy confundido con ella. Siguió mirándola en la obscuridad fijamente, esperaba respuestas. Él realmente tenía una gran dificultad en confiar en otras personas y esa chica era muy sospechosa.

Katara se puso un poco tensa, pero rápidamente desechó un poco del miedo inicial que la había albergado.

_Supongo... que puedo confiar en él en vistas las circunstancias..._

Respiró con profundidad, había llegado el momento – El pollo a la naranja es el plato favorito de mi padre – habló finalmente.

La miró con incertidumbre - Tu padre...? Él es...? – Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro cuando se dio cuenta – Pero tu eres...

- Una maestra agua cuyo padre es un soldado de la Nación del Fuego – terminó de aclarar – O bueno lo fue, ahora está retirado – se hiso un silencio, Zuko vio entonces que ella se sentó con una pose de ceremonia – Mi nombre es Katara y nací en la nación del fuego – se inclinó hacia él - Es un placer conocerlo príncipe Zuko.

Se quedó impresionado, de repente su mente se quedó en blanco por lo que le había dicho y cuando vio como permanecía en la misma pose habló.

- No... – tartamudeó – No tienes que inclinarte hacia mí Katara.

- Eres el príncipe de mi nación – le respondió mientras se levantaba.

- Renuncié a ese título cuando fui exiliado... Ahora entiendo porque sabías quien era cuando dije mi nombre...

- Me impresioné bastante si soy honesta.

Se hiso un cómodo silencio después de sus palabras, Zuko no tenía ni idea de que decir, jamás pensó en el mestizaje y mucho menos que ya existiera en la nación del fuego. Tenía la sospecha de que algunos soldados se atrevieran a violar mujeres del reino tierra pero también sabía que eso era prohibido y sancionado. Solo podían tener relaciones con mujeres de la nación del fuego, los prostíbulos eran por lo general los primeros negocios que se imponían cuando una ciudad era colonizada pero eso no evitaba que los soldados hicieran lo que quisieran. Evitar la mezcla de sangres era algo que su padre defendía fervientemente y Zuko conocía a la perfección todos aquellos estúpidos valores que le trato de imponer. Tal vez por eso se escondía en el reino tierra...

- Creo... que usted es un hombre de honor, si me permite el atrevimiento.

- ¿Qué? – Su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Cuando su hermana, la princesa Azula le ofreció regresar a la nación del fuego con gloria y honor yo... Me di cuenta de que la gloria es algo que se puede obtener cumpliendo con cualquier deber que sea reconocido, pero el honor no es algo que se puede restaurar con solo decirlo, el honor es algo que se gana, como una promesa o juramento que se mantiene sobre algo. Ser firme con sus creencias y sus valores y defenderlos hasta el final, ese es el verdadero honor y eso conlleva a la gloria.

Zuko la escuchaba en silencio.

- Aun con todo en su contra, usted mantuvo su promesa de ayudar al avatar, de serle fiel a él. Que sea firme en sus palabras y las sostenga, es solo algo que una persona honorable puede hacer – hiso una pausa - Usted... príncipe Zuko... Eres un hombre de honor.

Se quedó sin palabras y solo momentos después sonrió. Su padre le había quitado su honor cuando fue desterrado y pensó que siempre seria así, un ex príncipe exiliado sin honor, pero ahora, una chica le viene a decir que su honor ha sido restaurado bajo sus propias acciones, ni siquiera había pensado en eso. La imagen de su tío y todas sus enseñanzas llegaron a su mente, sus sabias palabras que lo calmaban y trataban de hacerle seguir el camino correcto, pensó en Aang, en como lo encontró en el hielo y su misión de ayudarle... Pensó en madre... ¿Ahora él era un hombre con honor? Volvió a sonreír llevándose la mano a su cara. Sus sentimientos estaban encontrados, se sentía extraño, algo en su pecho se conmovió...

Agradecía la obscuridad para que sus lagrimas no pudieran verse.

Después de un largo momento se sintió mejor. El era un hombre de honor y si quería seguir siéndolo debía cumplir su palabra. Ayudar a Aang a terminar esta guerra.

- Tenemos que irnos – habló, Katara asintió y se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que él.

Zuko examinó los barrotes y decidió como saldría de ahí, podría calentarlos lo suficiente para que, con un fuerte golpe poder salir de ahí, pero no creía poder repetir la misma acción dos veces de manera rápida sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta.

- Puedes fundir la cerradura – sugirió Katara.

- Si pero al derribarla puede hacer mucho ruido. Eso puede atraer al guardia,

- Pero los guardias tiene las llaves de las celdas ¿Cierto?

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa.

Un sonido metálico se escuchó y el guardia que estaba custodiando afuera entro a la prisión. Con una llama pudo ver a la chica tirada en el suelo de su celda, pero enfrente, el príncipe no estaba. Se acercó corriendo, la puerta estaba cerrada ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Un golpe en la nuca y todo se volvió negro.

Zuko rápidamente buscó en el cinturón y efectivamente encontró las llaves, después de varios intentos encontró la que abría la celda de Katara.

Abrieron con mucho cuidado la puerta de metal, solo lo suficiente para echar un vistazo, un segundo guardia estaba ahí. Katara le hiso una señal a Zuko. Se concentró y manipulando la sangre lo inmovilizó. El guardia no podía hablar ni moverse, solo sintió el golpe que lo dejo inconsciente. Ambos arrastraron el cuerpo hacia adentro.

- Tenemos que vestirnos con su uniforme.

- ¿Qué?

- Existen cuatro cubiertas interiores antes de llegar a la principal – hablaba mientras le quitaba la armadura al hombre inconsciente – La ultima es esta, la de bodega, las calderas y la prisión se encuentran aquí, la que sigue es la de armamento y cocina, siguen las barracas de los soldados y por ultimo los camarotes principales – Katara había comenzado a quitarle la ropa al otro soldado también – Las escaleras para subir a cada cubierta se encuentran en extremos opuestos de cada pasillo o en el medio.

- Espera, entonces...

- Tenemos que pasar por cada uno de los pasillos de las cuatro cubiertas antes de poder salir.

- Pero, solo necesitamos una ventana y saltar al mar. No es necesario que vayamos hasta arriba.

- Estamos en un acorzado de la nación de fuego Katara, no hay ventanas. Y si las hubiera estarían hasta la cuarta cubierta que es donde están las habitaciones principales – Se quitó la camisa, Katara al ver el pecho desnudo del príncipe se sonrojó – Y sabiendo que aquí esta mi hermana, ten por seguro que hay al menos unos treinta o cincuenta soldados distribuidos por todos lados para su seguridad, eso sin contar con los que están en las barracas seguramente durmiendo – la miró – Tenemos que pasar desapercibidos.

Ella finalmente se levantó, Zuko se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, Katara hiso lo mismo y comenzó a desvestirse también.

- Sabes, para haber tantos soldados aquí, solo dejo dos cuidándonos.

- Cree que no tenemos nuestro control. así que no nos considera una amenaza.

Katara estaba teniendo problemas con su armadura, Zuko le ayudó en terminar con los ajustes. Encerrando los cuerpos en las celdas y colocándose la mascara metálica de la armadura salieron de la prisión.

El príncipe había tenido razón, solo al subir a la segunda cubierta se encontraron con al menos diez soldados, caminar por el pasillo sin levantar sospecha fue más difícil de lo que aparentaba ¡Y el maldito buque era enorme! Katara estaba nerviosa, ella caminaba detrás del maestro fuego. Podía ver por los agujeros de su mascara como el avanzaba a paso firme, era alto de espalda ancha y con la armadura lo parecía aun más. Resaltaba incluso entre los soldados que se encontraban por los pasillos solitarios. Caminaban en la tercera cubierta, las barracas. Solo una más y serian libres.

Mientras caminaban vieron a dos hombres discutir, no llevaban cascos y sus uniformes eran diferentes. Los pasaron de largo.

- ¡Ustedes dos!

El corazón de Katara casi se detuvo.

Se detuvieron en seco. Dieron la vuelta para mirar a quien les había hablado. Un hombre con una enorme panza que apenas podía cubrir su uniforme los señaló.

- ¡Llévate a esos dos y hazte cargo! – ordenó el hombre al otro que estaba ahí en el pasillo, una vez solo dejo salir una exclamación.

- De acuerdo hay que terminar con esto rápido.

Con un movimiento de cabeza Zuko le indicó a Katara que lo siguieran. Ella así lo hiso. Con horror vio como bajaban de regreso.

- ¿Qué es lo que haremos? – preguntó Zuko, Katara se sorprendió de que se atreviera a hablar.

- Al parecer tenemos peso de más y el buque no puede avanzar tan rápido como el capitán quiere. Vamos a ir a la zona de carga a revisar el inventario.

Continuaron en silencio hasta llegar a la zona de carga, se encontraba al otro extremo de la prisión y pasando las calderas y el cuarto de maquinas. El hombre abrió la puerta y tanto Katara como Zuko se quedaron admirados.

El lugar era enorme, mirando hacia arriba estaba seguro que llegaba al menos hasta la cubierta tres. Había maquinas de guerra, aparatos cubiertos con mantas y cientos de cajas. Katara quedó impresionada. Resultaba más intimidante ver todo esto que enfrentarse a los soldados.

- Bien bien comencemos - el hombre se acercó a una de las mesas que estaban en la entrada y de ahí tomo unas hojas. Tu iras a la zona B – le entregó una hoja a Katara con una larga lista – Tu a la C – le entregó otra a Zuko – Revisen que coincidan con la hoja de inventario de cada zona, si ven algo que esta demás díganmelo.

Ellos obedecieron y se acercaron a donde comenzaba la primera zona para después caminar a donde se encontraba la zona B, en su camino vieron mucha de la artillería.

- No podemos quedarnos mas tiempo – hablo Katara.

- No, no podemos, pero tenemos que aprovechar esto. Está a nuestro alcance parte del armamento de la nación del fuego. Si sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos podremos destruirlos.

- O tal vez a la princesa se le ocurre utilizarlo en nosotros – le dijo mientras pasaban delante de los cañones de uno de los tanques – Así podremos saber de primera mano su capacidad.

- Sokka daría lo que fuera por ver esto.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Se detuvieron, del lado izquierdo un hombre con una lámpara se acercó a ellos, llevaba lentes y vestía de rojo, no parecía un soldado.

- Estamos haciendo el inventario – respondió rápidamente Zuko - ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

- Cuido mi bebé.

- ¿Bebé? – hablaron al mismo tiempo.

El hombre los llevó hasta el fondo de la bodega – Mi bebé - alargó el brazo para que el fuego alumbrara – Mi mas grande invento, lo llamo "Globo de Guerra".

Una estructura similar a la de una jaula de metal se dejo ver, era enorme y estaba hacia arriba llegando hasta el techo de la bodega. Estaba separada en tres partes.

- ¿Un globo? – preguntó con incertidumbre Katara.

- Así es, este es el esqueleto, como le llamo yo, se forra con tela gruesa, una vez forrado se llena de gas y flota.

- ¿Puede llevar personas? – preguntó Zuko.

- Si, incluye una canastilla para transportar personas, este es un modelo pequeño, solo puede llevar seis hombres, pero una vez que el Señor de Fuego lo vea y apruebe, puedo construir uno mas grande que puede llevar hasta cincuenta soldados. Viajar en aire es más rápido que en tierra. La Nación del Fuego dominará los cielos con mi invento – terminó de decir orgulloso.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – vieron como el soldado que los había traído se acercaba a ellos con cara de disgusto - ¿Quién es usted? – miró con reproche al hombre junto a los soldados.

- Soy Shin Yuu y soy un inventor.

- Ya lo creo – hablo sin ponerle importancia – Esa cosa que esta ahí ¿Es suya? – señaló el armazón de metal.

- Lo es, es mi...

- ¡Eso no esta en el inventario!

- El Señor del Fuego dio su aprobación para llevar mi invento a la nación del fuego, pero nos desviamos para recoger a la princesa Azula en Ba Sing Se.

- ¡Esta haciendo que vayamos lentos! Hay todo un cargamento de laminas de acero que entregar y son mas importantes que su invento.

- Jovencito malcriado, con mi invento el Señor del Fuego conquistara el reino tierra el día que llegue el cometa Sozin.

Zuko y Katara prestaron atención a eso.

- Eso es mas importante que tus laminas de acero.

- Estas laminas son para reforzar el bunker del Señor del Fuego durante el eclipse solar ¡Eso es mas importante! Por si no lo sabes los maestros fuego perdemos nuestro control durante un eclipse solar ¡Y solo faltan tres semanas para que eso suceda! ¿Qué pasaría si atacan la nación eh? Tu estúpido invento no nos salvara de eso.

Ahora estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar.

- ¡Nadie seria tan estúpido como para atacar la Nación del Fuego! – alegó el inventor – Además Ba Sing Se acaba de ser conquistada, mi invento es la clave para terminar la guerra de una vez por todas y por fin ser una sola nación.

Los hombres seguían alegando hasta que, sin previo aviso se quedaron estáticos. Una extraña fuerza los movió a los dos golpeándolos contra una pared de acero, no tenían control sobre su cuerpo.

- Qué..?

La mirada de los dos hombres se fijó en uno de los soldados, el mas pequeño. Sus manos estaban extendidas y con un movimiento de ellas sus cuerpos se movieron como marionetas. El inventor cayó al suelo de rodillas y pareciera que estuviera pegado a él, sus manos se contrajeron detrás de su espalda manteniéndose erguido.

- Qué... esta... pasando? – hablo con dificultad.

El soldado más alto se acercó quitándose la mascara de metal – Háblame más del cometa y tus inventos – le hablo el hombre con cicatriz y ojos dorados.

Un estruendo y el sonido de alarma despertó a Azula. Inmediatamente salió de su camarote real para ir a ver lo que sucedía. Llegó a la cabina del capitán.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Una explosión en la bodega de carga.

- ¿Cómo sucedió? - Mai y Ty Lee ya habían llegado y se pararon junto a Azula.

- Aun no lo sabemos princesa, eh enviado hombres a averiguar. Es posible que uno de los cargamentos de explosivos haya detonado, son demasiado inestables.

- Capitán – le hablaron por uno de los tubos de comunicación – ¡La zona de carga esta inundada y el agua esta subiendo rápidamente!

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Nos hundimos!

- ¿QUE? – gritó Azula - ¡Eso es imposible! Este es mi buque ¡NO PUEDE HUNDIRSE!

- Esta echo de metal princesa, cargado con maquinas e inventos que iban dirigidos a la Nación del Fuego. Se hundirá – Aseguró - Les habla su capitán – el hombre de mayor edad se acercó a los tubos de comunicación – Diríjanse a los botes salvavidas y abandonen el buque real, abordaremos los acorazados escoltas ¡Es una orden!

- Princesa Azula – un soldado llegó junto con otro hombre poniendo una rodilla en el suelo bajando la cabeza – Tengo un mensaje para usted - habló el hombre con la voz tambaleante.

- Habla – ordenó con poca paciencia.

- El príncipe Zuko dijo que no será necesario que busquen al avatar, el mismo lo llevará delante de su padre... Solo para ver como derrota al Señor del Fuego y pone fin a la guerra...

Terminó de decir el soldado con temor. La princesa estaba rabiando, perdiendo el control.

- ¿DÓNDE ESTA? – lo tomo del cuello jalándolo con fuerza.

- El escapó junto con la chica en uno de los botes de guerra – casi se hacia en los pantalones. Azula gritó dejando caer al hombre.

– Eso no es todo princesa – el inventor hiso presencia – El príncipe robó planos secretos de armamentos y también sabe los planes de su padre.

- ¿Qué? – la forma pasiva pero lleno de odio con la que les hablo los dejo helados.

Su enojo era tan grande que sabían que en cualquier momento se desquitaría con alguien. Todos dieron un paso hacia atrás para evitar la descarga de furia de la princesa.

- Puedo verlos – hablo uno de los soldados con un miralejos – Hacia el este, van de regreso al reino tierra.

Azula enfocó su mirada y pudo ver el rastro de humo del bote en el que habían huido, era de noche pero el punto negro era visible para ella, salió de la cabina del capitán. Y formando un rayo lo dejo salir con furia hacia su hermano.

El rayo retumbó en la noche, tanto Katara como Zuko vieron la línea de luz pero se desvaneció en el aire antes de que si quiera pudiera alcanzarlos.

- Esta enojada – hablo Katara.

- Hundimos su buque y sabemos sus planes; yo también estaría enojado – miró a la maestra agua - ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si, estoy bien.

- La sangre control toma mucha energía ¿Verdad?

- Solo un poco, suelo usarla mas para sanar que para manipular a alguien.

- Eso fue asombroso por cierto.

- Gracias, creo que ya nos hemos alejado lo suficiente – Ambos entraron a la pequeña cabina donde estaba el timonel - ¿Ahora hacia donde?

- Al Reino Tierra, debemos encontrarnos con los demás y contarles lo que sabemos.

- ¿Alguna idea de donde pudieron haber ido?

Zuko miró un mapa de las naciones que estaba en la cabina del capitán, señalaba a la perfección los fuertes y colonias que tenía la nación del fuego en el reino tierra así como otras ciudades, noto entonces algo y sonrió satisfecho.

- Iremos aquí – señaló un punto en el mapa.

- No hay nada ahí.

- En este lugar se encuentra el templo aire del este, los mapas de la nación del fuego no los señala por que están inhabitados. Conociendo a Aang se que es ahí a donde fueron.

- De acuerdo.

Katara salió de la cabina, usando unas cajas como escalones subió al techo de la misma.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Llevarnos al templo.

En ese momento movió sus manos y el agua alrededor del barco la obedeció dándoles impulso. Aprovechando el poder de la luna Katara hiso avanzar a gran velocidad el bote.

·

Aang se encontraba un poco desanimado, no podía dormir. El templo del este es donde creció de niño antes de mudarse al sur. Viejos recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Encogió sus piernas pegándolas a su pecho para poder abrazarlas, su cabeza descansaba en sus rodillas conmovido.

- ¿No puedes dormir?

Alzo la mirada y vio a Iroh.

- No... Yo... pienso mucho en Zuko.

- Mi sobrino es fuerte – se sentó a su lado - Yo también temo por él, pero al mismo tiempo me siento seguro en que estará bien. Confío en que hallará la manera de escapar y si no es así al menos se que tiene buenos amigos que irán a su rescate sin dudarlo. Escuche un poco del joven Sokka como estaba evaluando algunas posibilidades de rescate.

- Sí. Sokka es el de las estrategias... él y Zuko siempre hallaban la manera de hacer las cosas siguiendo un plan, en ocasiones no funcionaba – sonrió ante algunos recuerdos – Pero siempre logramos salir de las dificultades.

Iroh sonrió satisfecho de ver el aprecio que le tiene el joven niño a sus amigos.

- Tal vez no lo sepas, pero el bisabuelo de Zuko, fue el avatar Roku.

Los ojos grises del monje se abrieron con asombro - ¿En serio? ¿Lo es?

- Así es. Es su bisabuelo por línea materna. La madre de Zuko, fue nieta de Roku.

- Guau eso no lo sabía – por un momento la preocupación de Aang pasó casi a segundo lugar – Eso... nos convierte como en primos o algo así ¿No?

Iroh dejo salir una gran carcajada, los avatares no compartían líneas de sangre entre ellos aunque resultaba divertida la conjetura.

- Tal vez lo sean de manera espiritual – le respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Qué impresión te dio mi sobrino cuando lo conociste?

- Bueno... no sentí nada especial pero... había algo... que me impulsó a creer en él.

- Supongo que aun lo haces.

- Por supuesto, con mi vida. Sé que Zuko nunca me traicionaría. Cuando escuché lo que su hermana le propuso, que se pusiera de su lado y me entregara, yo sabía que él no aceptaría.

- Es porque a mi sobrino le espera un destino mas grande que la gloria y el honor que Azula le prometía. Zuko tiene la confianza de que puede ayudarlo a acabar con esta guerra y usted cree en él. Pero creo que ha llegado el momento de creer en usted mismo.

Aang ahora lo miraba con un poco de duda.

- Entiendo que aun no comprenda sus funciones como avatar y que aun le hace falta en esa formación. Pero si nos concentramos en ello podrá lograrlo. Esta destinado a ser un gran avatar joven Aang, nunca dude de eso. Solo en las mas grandes adversidades es cuando los mejores y mas fuertes guerreros nacen.

El pequeño monje sintió un pequeño sentimiento en su pecho. Era verdad, el debía comenzar en creer en si mismo y en los demás. Sonrió satisfecho. Por primera vez se sintió como un verdadero avatar en aprendizaje y no en alguien en que debía de convertirse solo por obligación.

Se convertiría en un Avatar completo y pondría fin a esta guerra.

.

* * *

...


	4. Capítulo IV

.

Capítulo IV

.

Llegaron al reino tierra mas rápido de lo que Zuko hubiera imaginado. Toda la noche la maestra agua estuvo haciendo avanzar el bote a una velocidad asombrosa, poco antes del amanecer estaban arribando a tierra firme. Descansaron por un par de horas y después iniciaron el viaje al templo.

- ¿Qué tan lejos está? – habían dejado las armaduras atrás. Resultaba mas cómodo caminar sin ellas, solo que Katara tenía el problema de que su ropa le quedaba grande al igual que las botas y para todo el tiempo que llevaban caminando ya le estaban causando estragos a sus pies.

- Para el anochecer llegaremos al pie de la montaña.

Cuando había iniciado la búsqueda de su madre, los templos aire fueron una de sus opciones donde se pudiera haber refugiado. Visitó el templo del este años atrás. Escuchó un quejido por parte de su compañera de viaje.

- ¿No estas acostumbrada a largas caminatas?

- Lo estoy, tu tío me hacía viajar a otras ciudades del reino tierra para conseguir hojas de té. A lo que no estoy acostumbrada es a estas horribles botas.

Zuko le echo una mirada, había atado sus pantalones con dos vueltas para que no se le cayeran, la camisa era dos tallas mas grande, esa ropa la hacían ver mas pequeña de lo que era. Se sentía intrigado por la maestra agua. Le había dicho que era la hija de un soldado de la nación del fuego y que había nacido ahí. Valla riesgo el que tomó. No solo porque era una mestiza si no porque con seguridad era la primera maestra agua nacida en la nación del fuego, si su padre llegase a enterarse de eso no sabría de lo que seria capaz de hacerle, tuvo suerte de haber escapado.

- ¿Cómo es que terminaste con mi tío? ¿Tuviste que huir de la nación del fuego?

- Sí... Mi padre me envió con él cuando se dio cuenta que podían descubrir que era una maestra agua. No tenía idea de quien era tu tío, en verdad. Todo el tiempo creí que era solo un miembro de... – dudó por un momento.

- La Orden del Loto Blanco – terminó de completar Zuko – Sé quienes son.

- Oh, supongo que sí.

- Tu padre es un miembro entonces.

- Lo es, aunque trató de ocultarlo yo misma lo descubrí, tengo la mala costumbre de leer los mensajes que le llegaban por halcón.

- ¿Y se encuentra bien? Es que... se que el mestizaje esta prohibido en la nación del fuego y si tu padre es un soldado podría ser peligroso para él también.

- Oh, yo no me preocuparía por él. Se que los soldados no molestaran a mi padre, además el ya está retirado. Nadie sabe que tiene una hija, me mantuvo oculta todo este tiempo, fue mi propia culpa que tuviera que huir de la nación del fuego.

Guardaron silencio por un momento mientras continuaban caminando hasta que Katara habló de nuevo.

- ¿Le impresiona? – el príncipe no parecía entender – Que sea mestiza.

Zuko hiso silencio por un momento – Me impresiona que seas una maestra agua de la nación del fuego. Pero creo que no serias la primera mestiza que existe.

Katara estuvo de acuerdo con eso, ella había visto lo que algunos soldados le hacían a las mujeres del reino tierra, actos como esos fue lo que la impulsó a convertirse en la Dama Pintada y atacarlos.

- De echo, lo que realmente me impresionó fue saber que eras una maestra agua viviendo en el reino tierra. Los maestros agua que he visto viven en sus tribus y sé que hasta ahora ninguno de ellos han salido de los polos desde que inició la guerra, incluso desde antes según sé por mi tío los maestros agua se han mantenido recluidos en su nación.

A excepción de cierta chica con el disfraz de la Dama Pintada no pensó encontrarse a otro maestro agua, su teoría de que probablemente sea ella quien encarnaba al espíritu se vio tambaleante al saber que era una mestiza, probablemente no sea la única y existe la posibilidad de que la Dama Pintada lo sea también. Sin embargo... Sus ojos, cuando los miró por primera vez mientras volaban en Appa le recordó enormemente a ella.

- Creo que mi madre fue la primera en salir de la tribu - comenzó a hablar - pero no fue porque quiso, fue un accidente, me contó que quedó atrapada en una tormenta mientras navegaba por las aguas del polo sur – Zuko escuchó con atención – Había sido la peor tormenta que jamás había visto. El oleaje y los fuertes vientos destruyeron su balsa y solo con la ayuda de su control pudo sobrevivir. Había quedado a la deriva en el mar y aunque intentó regresar a la tribu había quedado demasiado lejos. Llegó finalmente a una isla que en esos momentos no sabía donde era. Ahí, se encontró con un soldado de la nación del fuego. Mi padre – una pequeña pausa – No se porque mi madre nunca regreso a su tribu, tal vez fue porque se enamoro de mi padre, yo sé que ellos se amaban mucho. Mi padre desertó como soldado en el ejercito y se llevó a mi madre a vivir con él, a los meses nací yo. Siempre vivimos en la seguridad de nuestra casa, tanto mi padre como mi madre me contaron porque no debía salir y lo peligroso que sería que nos descubrieran – tomó una respiración profunda – Mi madre murió de una enfermedad cuando yo tenía siete años – sintió que sus ojos le picaban y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, era la primera vez que platicaba con alguien respecto a su vida – Hay enfermedades que incluso los maestros agua no pueden curar...

- Lo siento.

- Está bien.

Viviendo recluida en una casa contando mas que con la compañía de su padre y de su asistente, Katara nunca había echo amigos, solo encuentros fugaces con otros niños cuando salía a escondidas de su casa en los días del festival usando un disfraz. Toph, el señor Mushi y la señora Yang Ming fueron las primeras personas con las que había tenido contacto y afecto aparte de su padre pero ni a ellos les había contado su historia y sospechaba que el señor Mushi o mejor dicho Iroh lo sabía.

- Yo también perdí a mi madre – agregó Zuko después.

- ¿La Señora del Fuego?

- Sí... bueno no, ella nunca fue coronada, mi madre desapareció la noche anterior de que mi abuelo muriera, a la mañana siguiente mi padre fue coronado como Señor del Fuego. Nunca más la he vuelto a ver.

Katara lo miró un momento, al menos su madre no estaba muerta, o quien sabe... De repente algo comenzó a formularse en su mente...

- Usted... La está buscando?

El príncipe la miro y solo dejo ver una sonrisa – Aun no pierdo la esperanza... Desde que fui exiliado he recorrido el mundo entero en su búsqueda. Fue en uno de mis viajes que encontré a Aang. Buscaba a mi madre y terminé encontrando al avatar.

- Oh – ahora realmente estaba admirada – Pero... ahora está con el avatar y quiere terminar esta guerra – recordó su platica con la chica que los visitó mientras estaban en la prisión del buque de la princesa Azula, se mostraba muy seguro y determinante con ese objetivo – Planea... buscarla después?

- La guerra ha sido la única culpable de que mi madre se mantenga escondida. Si terminamos con eso, estoy seguro de que ella saldrá de donde sea que se este ocultando.

Tenía un buen punto. Entendió porque él y su tío mantuvieron identidades falsas mientras estaban en Ba Sing Se, valla riesgo que tomaron al vivir ahí siendo quienes eran pues eran considerados enemigos del mundo, la misma suerte aplicaba a una ex princesa de la nación del fuego.

- Espero y la encuentres – Zuko la miró y vio verdad en su rostro así como afecto.

- Gracias – le sonrió.

- Por cierto tienes razón.

- ¿En qué?

- Soy la única maestra agua que vive fuera de las tribus.

- ¿En serio? – por un motivo se alteró.

- Mi padre me contó que antes de mi madre nunca había visto a un maestro agua, ella fue la primera en mas de noventa años en dejarse ver. Fuera de ahí no ha habido otros.

Y eso daba al traste con su teoría de que había otros como ella. Entonces eso quería decir... examinó nuevamente su figura, su cuerpo que se veía pequeño por las ropas grandes que llevaba puesta, el recuerdo de su cadera pegándose a la suya lo hiso sonrojar así como los besos y caricias. Rápidamente desvió la mirada.

- Estas segura..?

- Sí, incluso en los viajes que hacía para tu tío me tomaba un poco de tiempo en buscar a otros maestros agua, pero no encontré ninguno.

Eso no ayudaba... Zuko comenzó a sentirse muy nervioso ahora con su presencia. ¿Cómo reaccionaria si le dijera que él era el Espíritu Azul?

- ¡Oh mira! ¡Un rio!

No muy lejos se alcanzaba a ver el cauce. Ella se acercó de inmediato, el agua era cristalina y limpia, se podían ver algunos peces; al llegar, rápidamente se quitó las botas y metió sus pies en el agua fresca.

- Oh... eso se siente bien – expresó con enorme satisfacción, manipuló el agua haciéndola brillar curando sus pies con ampollas, levantó el holgado pantalón hasta sus rodillas e hiso que el agua subiera aun con el brillo de curación. Sintió sus músculos relajarse y quedar como nuevos.

- Podemos descansar un momento si estas de acuerdo – sugirió Zuko.

- Me parece buena idea.

Observó como ella manipulaba el agua y la hacía brillar en un disco, después juntando sus manos tomo el agua y la bebió. Hiso lo mismo por segunda ocasión pero la burbuja de agua fue hacia él.

- Debes estar sediento, bebe, está limpia.

- Gracias – tomo el agua sin que perdiera la forma redonda y bebió de ella. Era muy fresca y se sintió bien cuando bajaba por su garganta.

- Hay muchos peces, puedo pescar algunos para comer si usted los guisa – Zuko solo inclinó su cabeza y ella inmediatamente avanzo un poco mas en el rio hasta que el agua llegó a sus rodillas, tomo una posición y comenzó a mover sus manos.

Katara estaba concentrada en atrapar los peces, eran muy escurridizos y podían notar el cambio en las corrientes haciendo que escaparan de su trampa de agua.

- Sabes... – habló Zuko – Mientras viajaba con los chicos, escuché rumores de cierto espíritu...

- ¿A sí? - estaba de espaldas a él concentrada en capturar los peces.

- Si... decían que era el espíritu de un hombre con una mascara que atacaba a soldados de la nación del fuego, por su descripción se parecía un poco al Espíritu Azul.

Pudo notar que se tensó y solo por un momento se quedó quieta.

- ¿El espíritu Azul? – habló – Yo... también escuché hablar de él – continuó con su tarea – Atacó a varios soldados de la nación del fuego en el reino tierra, creo que era mas como un ladrón – logro capturar un pez y comenzaba a sacarlo con cuidado en una burbuja de agua.

- No era el único, también supe de la existencia de otro espíritu – hiso una pausa – La Dama Pintada.

Su concentración se perdió y el pez con un salto salió de la burbuja y regresó al rio, después de un instante recobró la compostura.

- Creo que estamos muy grandes para creer en la existencia de espíritus ¿No cree?

- Eso pensaba, pero una vez que lo ves comienzas a creer.

Katara se dio la vuelta para mirarlo - ¿Usted vio a uno de los espíritus? – le preguntó.

- Tuve un encuentro cercano con uno de ellos.

- ¿Con el Espíritu Azul? – preguntó asombrada. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido al recordar su encuentro con él en un lago.

- No – dijo seriamente – Con la Dama Pintada - vio la duda plasmada en su rostro.

Era imposible, Katara recordaría si se hubiese enfrentado al príncipe Zuko, siempre peleó contra soldados nunca contra civiles, además el viajaba con el avatar y el otro chico de la tribu del sur, los hubiera reconocido y estaba segura que antes de Ba Sing Se nunca los había visto.

- Es sorprendente como una maestra agua representa el espíritu de un ser que es originario de la nación del fuego.

Se quedó helada. ¿La Había descubierto?

- ¿Por qué está tan seguro que es una maestra agua? ¿No estamos hablando de espíritus? – respondió a la defensiva, no le gustaba por donde iba todo esto.

- Estuve demasiado cerca de ella para darme cuenta de que no es un espíritu.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso existía algún impostor? No, eso tampoco era posible, ella era la única maestra agua en el reino tierra. Y ahí calló en algo, como balde de agua fría supo entonces, ella misma se había descubierto. No había nadie más a quien pudiera apuntar mas que a ella como la maestra agua detrás del disfraz de la Dama Pintada, además ella era proveniente de la nación del fuego, solo ella conocería la leyenda del espíritu femenino. Su mirada seria se lo decía, él lo sabía. Si estuvo demasiado cerca para verla pelear era natural que se diera cuenta que no se trataba de un espíritu.

- ¿En serio? - Katara lo miraba con la misma seriedad que los ojos dorados a ella, pero había un ligero nerviosismo - ¿Y cómo fue su encuentro con la Dama Pintada? – hablo con fingida calma, esperaba saber al menos en que momento fue descubierta.

- Fue en un lago. Sanó mis heridas y me ayudó en una pelea contra soldados de la nación del fuego.

Podía ver la sorpresa en sus orbes azules, la incertidumbre en su rostro aunque tratara de ocultarlo. Esperaba que uniera los puntos y lo descubriera por si misma, no dudaba que lo haría pues estaba seguro que su mente trabaja en esos momentos en recordar ese encuentro en particular. Ahora veía como sus ojos se abrían inmensamente, lo había descubierto. Sostuvo su mirada azul viendo como el asombro pintaba su rostro moreno.

_No podía ser... ¡Era imposible! El no podía ser... _

Su mirada se lo dijo todo, se lo acababa de decir con aquellas palabras. Recordó algo... había sido solo una pequeña suposición cuando lo vio pelear, ahora todo tenía sentido...

- Entonces peleó junto a ella – apenas y pudo decir esas palabras. Su respiración se volvió agitada y poco pudo controlarse para ocultarlo.

Zuko entró al rio, se acercaba caminando en el agua poco profunda, no le importó que sus botas se mojaran.

- Si, contra unos arqueros que me perseguían.

Ni siquiera trato de ocultarlo. Ella ya lo había descubierto. Solo hacía falta que lo dijeran en voz alta, pero ninguno de los dos lo diría hasta que el otro lo admitiera primero.

- Usted estaba herido..?

- Y bajo una parálisis.

Quedó de pie frente a ella, muy cerca.

Katara tuvo que levantar la mirada para poder verlo a sus ojos. En esa ocasión usaba una máscara por lo tanto le parecía imposible reconocerlo, es decir ¿Quién olvidaría su rostro? Pero ella no lo había visto, solo había visto parte de su cuerpo, su mirada se desvió a sus labios... Oh por los espíritus eran los mismos labios que había besado, ahora si los recordaba.

Comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa. ¿Qué seguía ahora? jamás pensó que su identidad como la Dama Pintada se viera descubierta o que tendría frente a ella al Espíritu Azul, pero lo que la hacía sentirse con esa sensación en su estómago era la identidad de esa misma persona, jamás pensó que el príncipe de su nación era quien estaría debajo de la mascara. Ese pequeño momento que compartieron hizo que se avergonzara enormemente.

- Supongo... que tuvo suerte de que ella lo ayudara ¿O no? – no pudo mirarlo, estaba avergonzada.

- Salvó mi vida.

Vio el leve rubor en su rostro, si estaba en lo correcto sabía lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. La maestra agua frente a él quiso decir algo pero las palabras murieron en su boca, se acercó aun más quedando a solo centímetros de su cuerpo, era una cabeza mas pequeña que él. Los orbes azules que lo habían impresionado desde esa primera noche en el lago ahora brillaban mas por la luz del día y el reflejo del agua. Tenía un rubor en sus mejillas lo que le pareció adorable. Veía a la mujer debajo del disfraz. No era tan audaz ahora que no tenía su sombrero, pensó un poco divertido, pero sabía que la guerrera con la que peleó esa noche estaba ahí, incluso se dio cuenta que era mas feroz de lo que había recordado cuando la vio pelear en Ba Sing Se, se dio cuenta de su verdadero potencial y poder además de su asombrosa habilidad con la sangre. ¿Cómo una chica que en ese momento tenía una cara de lo mas tímida era tan fuerte y vivaz?

Se quedaron en silencio, estaban esperando que diría el otro, hasta que el estómago de Zuko habló exigiendo comida, se puso rojo de la vergüenza colocando una mano rápidamente en su estómago desvergonzado que se atrevía a hacer un ruido nada elegante en un momento como ese. Ella sonrió dulcemente.

- Creo... que debería de capturar unos peces para poder comer – cambio inmediatamente el tema.

- Si...

Por ese momento la conversacion qued'o ahi.

En menos tiempo de lo pensado Katara logró capturar un pez de un enorme tamaño, sería suficiente para los dos. Zuko lo cocinó al punto con su fuego control. Ambos disfrutaron de la comida compartiendo pequeñas miradas de un secreto que ambos guardaban. Una vez listos, siguieron el camino hasta la montaña.

- ¿Quién fue tu maestro en agua control? – le preguntó Zuko mientras caminaban – Quiero decir, es que eres muy buena controlando el agua y eso. Además de esa cosa que sabes hacer con la sangre.

Realmente tenía esa enorme duda, si su madre había muerto cuando ella era aun una niña y su padre era un soldado, dudaba que tuviera conocimiento en agua control, además de que le había dicho que solo eran ella y su padre quienes vivían en su casa manteniéndose alejados del mundo. Entonces ¿Cómo rayos es que era tan fuerte?

- ¿Me está interrogando príncipe Zuko? – le preguntó divertida.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! De ninguna manera, solo... tengo curiosidad – Katara comenzó a reír, él sonrió también, por alguna razón le gustaba verla así - El maestro agua de Aang fue el gran maestro Pakku de la tribu del sur, era muy bueno, y el agua control de Aang es realmente muy fuerte. Aunque le constó tres meses aprenderlo correctamente.

- Oh – dijo con un poco de admiración – Es un logro haber aprendido el control en poco tiempo creo... Yo no tuve un maestro agua, bueno no un _"verdadero" _maestro agua. Recuerdo ver a mi madre haciendo agua control, yo imitaba sus movimientos en cada una de sus sesiones; pero cuando murió... digamos que mi enseñanza se quedó estancada. Hasta que mi padre decidió entrenarme.

- ¿Tu padre?

- Sí, el me enseñó esgrima, no esperaba que usara los mismos movimientos de las prácticas para controlar el agua, pero funcionó para mi, desde entonces practiqué mas y mas movimientos y en lugar de una espada el agua se convirtió en mi arma.

- ¿Tu padre es un espadachín? Pensé que era un maestro fuego.

- No todos los soldados de la nación del fuego son maestros fuego, mi padre no lo era por eso había aprendido a usar la espada para compensar su falta de control en ese elemento. En una ocasión me contó mi madre que cuando recién se conocieron y mi padre se retiró del ejercito, ellos se fueron a vivir a Sun Jing, semanas después llegaron soldados con la intención de arrestar a mi padre solo porque había desertado, mi padre solemnemente les pidió que se fueran pues el ya no pelearía mas, los soldados no hicieron caso y lo atacaron, los venció a todos solo con su espada. Semana tras semana llegaban soldados tratando de derrotarlo hasta que no tuvieron otra opción que dejarlo en paz. Para ese momento ya había vencido a mas de cien soldados. Desde entonces hemos vivido tranquilos sin ser molestados.

Zuko se quedó pensando un momento – He estado en Sun Jing.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, había ido para entrenar con el maestro Piandao, el me enseñó a usar las espadas Dao, no sabía que existía otro maestro de la esgrima en Sun Jing, creo que tu padre trataba de no llamar la atención.

Katara sonrió mientras lo veía. Zuko no entendía el por qué de la mirada de la maestra agua. Detuvo su andar cuando se dio cuenta.

- No puede ser.

Su sonrisa se hiso mas grande – Cuando lo vi pelear en el lago había algo que me recordaba a la técnica de mi padre en el uso de las espadas gemelas. Y cuando... me di cuenta de quien eras... – se sonrojó levemente – No me tomo mucho tiempo en unir los puntos, aun recuerdo cuando fuiste a entrenar, por tu culpa tuve que pasar mucho tiempo en mi habitación.

Zuko aun estaba impactado por la noticia, el solo echo de saber que era una maestra agua mestiza de la nación del fuego era mucha sorpresa y ahora resulta que su padre era el maestro Piandao, el mejor espadachín de la nación del fuego...

...Y él había besado y manoseado a su única hija.

De acuerdo, estaría bien muerto si se llegase a enterar... no es que se arrepienta, pero ir al infierno después de haber tocado a la maestra agua que le había salvado la vida bien habría valido la pena... Un momento ¿Qué rayos significaba eso?

- Se acerca una tormenta – la voz de Katara lo hiso distraerse. Ella miraba hacia arriba, el cielo de media tarde se veía despejado.

- No lo parece.

- Lo hará créame, nunca me he equivocado ¿Qué tan lejos estamos?

- No mucho, pronto llegaremos a un templo que está al pie de la montaña.

Aceleraron el paso, solo media hora después las nubes comenzaron a formarse y se escucharon relámpagos, un momento mas tarde y las primeras gotas cayeron sobre ellos seguidas de un fuerte chubasco. Katara levantó una mano para desviar la lluvia de ellos, aun así lograron mojarse un poco. Continuaron caminando ahora con poca visibilidad debido al agua que caía y el terreno lodoso. Finalmente Zuko pudo ver el pequeño templo.

Una enorme escultura de un monje en la posición del loto les dio la bienvenida, Katara calculó que fácilmente mediría los doce metros de alto, era imponente, a sus costados se podían ver dos torres que componían la estructura del templo, todo estaba cubierto de árboles y ramas, aunque eso no le quitaba belleza al lugar. Detrás de la colosal figura de piedra se encontraban las escalaras que ascendían sobre la montaña, a sus pies estaba la entrada al templo a la cual se apresuraron en entrar.

Usando su control Katara extrajo el agua de sus ropas quedando secos nuevamente. Se adentraron al interior mientras escuchaba la lluvia caer sin clemencia, algunas gotas se filtraban. La naturaleza había reclamado el lugar y ahora se veían enredaderas y raíces por todos lados. Podían escuchar el eco de los relámpagos y rayos que resonaban en los antiguos muros de piedra.

Buscaron un lugar seco y cómodo para descansar, una vez ahí Zuko prendió una fogata con raíces secas para calentarse, estaban helados, a pesar de estar secos aun podían sentir el pequeño descenso de la temperatura. Katara se acercó al fuego para buscar calor.

- Tendremos que esperar, no podremos subir al templo con este clima – aseguró Zuko.

Katara asintió la cabeza a manera de estar de acuerdo. La noche llegó rápidamente y la lluvia no parecía menguar.

- ¿Por qué se disfrazó del Espíritu Azul? - preguntó Katara en un momento desde el otro lado de la fogata. Por primera vez en todo el camino se atrevió a preguntar sobre ese tema. Solo esperaba que su conversación no llegara a lo que pasó en el lago.

- Cuando viajaba con Aang, en ocasiones nos quedábamos faltos de suministros, así que me disfrazaba del Espíritu Azul y les robaba a los soldados de la nación del fuego. Mas que nada era para encubrir quien era. Si llegaban a enterarse que era yo quien les robaba hubiéramos tenido mas problemas.

- Nunca antes había escuchado de él hasta que llegué al reino tierra, me refiero a que no conocía ninguna historia así como la Dama Pintada que existen leyendas sobre ella.

- El Espíritu Azul forma parte de las historias de las tribus agua.

- Oh...

- Supe de él cuando estuve viviendo en la tribu del sur. Mas que nada es un espíritu que hace maldades solo por diversión, en sus manos portaba dos espadas con las que podía crear nevadas y lluvias, también robaba a ciudadanos de otras naciones. Solo causaba alboroto a donde quiera que pasaba.

- Supongo que hiciste bien en mantener en alto el nombre del Espíritu Azul, realmente formas parte de los mas buscados de la nación del fuego.

Zuko sonrió por algunos de sus encuentros. Si que los había fastidiado en muchas ocasiones.

- Es muy valiente lo que hace por ayudar al avatar.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer tomando en cuenta lo que mi nación a hecho. La paz es necesaria, debemos vivir como cuatro naciones en armonía.

Y de cierta manera se lo debía. Con solo ver el lugar en donde se encontraban pareciera que a Zuko le gritaban asesino. Su antepasado comenzó un guerra por codicia contra otras naciones y los maestros aire fueron los primeros en pagar por ello. No lo merecían.

Katara se abrazó a sus piernas, el cansancio la estaba venciendo – Eso suena bien. Siempre quise visitar otras ciudades... Mientras vivía con tu tío y me enviaba a buscar hojas de té, aprovechaba esos momentos al máximo para explorar... Me entristece pensar que ni siquiera puedo conocer mi propia nación por el medio a ser descubierta...

- Te prometo que lo harás.

Sus ojos se cerraron después de la promesa del príncipe.

Observó a la chica dormir, estaba cansada por todo lo que hicieron la noche anterior, escapar del buque de Azula y llevar el bote hasta el reino tierra y aparte la caminata, le impresionó que no se desmayara por cansancio. Se acomodó lo mas cómodo posible en el suelo y el también se durmió. Era muy entrada la noche cuando Zuko despertó, el fuego aun ardía manteniéndolo tibio, pero estaba solo. Se levantó de golpe con miedo.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se la habían llevado?

Su mirada vagaba en la habitación donde solo había un par de botas. Un relámpago y el sonido de la lluvia lo trajo de regreso a la calma. Era imposible que su hermana o cualquier soldado los hubiera encontrado, en todo caso, lo primero que harían sería capturarlo a él y no ha Katara.

Caminó por los pasillos un poco obscuros, era intimidante pero no para detenerlo en seguir buscando a la maestra agua que aparentemente no aparecía por ninguna parte. Los relámpagos alumbraban momentáneamente los pasillos de piedra mientras caminaba en ellos, Zuko observaba los años de una civilización extinta en los muros, las estatúas de los monjes y los bisontes voladores. Cada vez que Aang le contaba historias sobre ellos nacía en él la curiosidad de saber que cómo serian y el que hubiera sido si... Pero era demasiado tarde. Una parte de él se sentía feliz de que al menos el legado de los maestros aire aun se mantenía en la forma de templos abandonados y por supuesto en Aang, el era el último maestro aire, pero sabría que incluso con él sería suficiente para así poco a poco traer al mundo nuevos maestros.

Siguió caminando hasta que algo llamó su atención, unas luces parpadeantes al fondo del pasillo, caminó hasta allá. Había un patio interior rodeado de cuatro pasillos con columnas en forma de arcos abovedados, en cada columna había una antorcha encendida iluminando tenuemente el lugar. Faltaba una parte del techo, las raíces de los árboles se filtraban por ahí creando un red orgánica a lo largo del techo de piedra extendiéndose por las paredes, el agua en forma de una ligera brisa se adentraba por la abertura cerrada por las raíces y las hojas de los árboles que se encontraban en el exterior mientras que por otras partes caía como pequeñas cascadas causando una inundación en ese patio interior con un escalón de profundidad.

Lo que llamó su atención era la persona que se encontraba ahí de espaldas a él.

El cabello castaño se encontraba acomodado en una trenza cayendo por su hombro hasta su pecho, su ropa húmeda pues la brisa de la lluvia caía sobre ella, estaba sobre una plataforma elevada de piedra la cual mas de la mitad estaba destruida. Lo que llamó mas su atención fueron los movimientos que hacía. Podía reconocer con facilidad que se trataba de un pequeño entrenamiento para el uso de la espada, pero ella no tenía tal arma en su mano, solo dos de sus dedos extendidos.

Sus movimientos eran fluidos y perfectos. Zuko siempre comparó aquellos entrenamientos con una danza, un baile mortal en donde solo aquel con los mejores pasos ganaría.

Definitivamente era la hija de Piandao.

- ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar a las personas?

Se impresionó y hasta ese momento notó que lo miraba, después la maestra agua le sonrió y volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Salió de la esquina del pasillo y se acercó, quedó en la orilla del desnivel recargándose en uno de los pilares.

- ¿Practicando?

- Entrenando – sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras seguía con los movimientos.

Zuko la observó un momento mas hasta que pensó en cierto detalle.

- No sabes muchos movimientos de agua control ¿Verdad?

Ella se detuvo y lo miró – No, pero esto me ha ayudado.

- Yo puedo enseñarte – vio sorpresa en su mirada – He estado en las dos tribus - se acercó a ella adentrándose al patio inundado - Y he aprendido uno o dos movimientos de los maestros agua.

- ¿Y que aprenderías de un maestro agua si no puedes controlar el agua? – preguntó con incertidumbre.

- En realidad es mucho lo que se puede aprender.

Se quedó callada.

Zuko podía ver que no comprendía. Una vez que llegó a la explanada extendió su mano y la invitó a acercarse a él. Ella dudó solo un momento, caminó hasta él tomando la mano que le daba. Una vez que se tocaron el la apretó suavemente e hiso que se colocara de espaldas a él con su firme pecho pegado a su pequeña espalda. Con la otra mano tomó su mano libre. Abrió un poco sus piernas para que tuviera un soporte adecuado.

- Todos los elementos – Susurro cerca de su cien, por las diferencias de estaturas Zuko había acomodado su cabeza en esa parte. Katara se estremeció de sentir su aliento y su voz tan cerca de ella – Tienen mucho en común.

Zuko movió sus brazos siguiendo un patrón con el que estaba familiarizado.

- Los maestros aire y los maestros fuego, somos capaces de _crear_ nuestros elementos – movió su cuerpo en una de las poses típicas para el fuego control – Usamos el mismo principio al momento de dejarlo salir en un ataque – continuó moviéndose junto con ella ahora en una pose de los maestros aire que había visto hacer Aang para que entendiera su punto - Mientras que los maestros tierra y los maestros agua lo manipulan.

Katara escuchaba con atención mientras seguía los movimientos del príncipe, aunque era un poco difícil por lo cerca que estaban. El abrazaba desde su espalda manipulando sus brazos, se sentia como una marioneta controlada por él.

- Por otra parte – continuó – Los movimientos de manipulación de los maestros agua, también podemos utilizarlos los maestros fuego.

- ¿Pero de qué manera?

Zuko sonrió – Ahora lo veraz.

Soltó un poco la mano de Katara y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Su cuerpo se acercó mas pegando su cadera. Respiró con profundidad concentrándose en lo que haría. Sus manos se comenzaron a mover de arriba hacia abajo lentamente, después movieron uno primero y el otro después hasta que se sincronizaron. Katara se dio cuenta que el agua en el patio respondía a ella. Cuando sus brazos se movieron hacia atrás sintió que los impulsaba con fuerza de regreso hacia delante, al hacer ese movimiento dos látigos de fuego salieron de las manos de Zuko al igual que se hicieron dos de agua creados por Katara.

Estaba impresionada.

Siguieron moviendo sus cuerpos manipulando las dos líneas de fuego y agua que bailaban sobre ellos de una manera fluida y armoniosa. Las llamas danzarinas llegaban a tocar la fría agua creando vapor al estar en contacto. Estuvieron así por un momento hasta que sus manos se movieron frente a ellos y cuando bajaron a sus costados los látigos de fuego y el agua se desvanecieron.

Su pecho estaba agitado por el pequeño esfuerzo pero mas que nada por emoción. Jamás pensó que el fuego y el agua pudieran crear algo tan hermoso y verse manipulados de la misma manera por sus maestros. Además, después de tantos años esta era la primera clase de agua control que recibía. Estaba feliz y miro sobre su hombro a quien le había enseñado. Zuko le devolvió la sonrisa y en ese momento se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Podían sentir las respiraciones del otro sobre sus rostros. La situación se volvió un tanto íntima pero ninguno de los dos desvió la mirada. Zuko cerró sus manos sobre las de ella colocándolas en su cintura, sus cuerpos estaban unidos sintiendo la humedad de sus ropas.

Observaba los hermosos orbes azules, debía admitirlo, desde que los vio por primera vez en el lago había quedado prendado a ellos. Sus labios rosados y húmedos eran tan tentadores que no pudo resistirse cuando vio que se abrían un poco dejando salir su aliento.

Sin pensarlo cerró la distancia entre ellos y la besó.

Ella le respondió. Devolvía el beso al mismo ritmo pausado, era tranquilo, lento, se saboreaban con calma recordando aquella primera vez que se habían tocado en el lago. Su lengua toco la suave carne y ella abrió sus labios dándole permiso para entrar, se exploraron nuevamente. Un gemido por parte de ella y Zuko pareció extasiarse por aquella demostración de placer, el inmediatamente continuó el beso con un poco mas de intensidad pero la necesidad de aire los detuvo, sin embargo solo después de tomar el respiro suficiente retomó la tarea de besarla.

Katara gemía con deleite, sentía como su cuerpo subía poco a poco la temperatura y se concentraba el calor en un punto en especifico de su anatomía. Y le eso le gustaba.

Zuko no perdió el tiempo y negándose a separarse de su piel dejó sus labios para seguir besando su mandíbula y la línea del cuello. La escuchó gemir nuevamente cuando mordió con ligera fuerza un punto en su piel. La abrazó con mas fuerza hacia él excitado por su reacción, Katara sintió entonces algo duro contra su trasero, la idea de lo que estaba causando en él la encendió haciéndola sentir humedad en su entrepierna, separó su mano de la él solo para llevarla a su cabeza y acariciarla mientras movía su trasero contra su dureza, ahora él gimió como respuesta.

Mientras besaba su cuello descendió un poco más donde la camisa se habría, la abertura era grande por lo tanto le resulto fácil deslizar la prenda para poder saborear su hombro. Ella extendía su cuello para darle mas que probar. Una de las manos de Zuko subió por el cuerpo de la maestra agua hasta llegar a sus senos amasándolo con suavidad, ella se estremeció y sintió como su apego se volvió mayor. Metió ambas manos por debajo de la camisa, por ser grande le dio mucha libertad de movimiento. Al llegar a sus senos se dio cuenta que había mas tela ahí apresando sus dos montículos pero eso no le detuvo, los masajeó hasta sentirse satisfecho.

Katara se sentía en éxtasis por las manos que la tocaban, eran grandes pero al contrario de lo que hubiera imaginado eran muy suaves contra su piel. Desprendían un exquisito calor que la hacía desear mas de esa fuente y que se extendiera por todo su cuerpo. Deseó estar sin prenda alguna para sentir en plenitud el contacto. Sintiendo la fuerte erección en su trasero decidió hacer algo. Metió su mano entre ellos y cuando llegó a él comenzó a tocarlo. Zuko detuvo sus besos pero no se despegó de ella mientras se estremecía por el toque de la maestra agua. Lo tocaba sobre la tela de su pantalón pero sintió que el aliento le faltó cuando la atrevida mano entro en su ropa sintiendo la suave piel sobre su duro eje.

Gruño con fuerza por las sensaciones placenteras que no pudo evitar mover su cadera hacia ella para lograr mas fricción. Katara se sentía complacida por la reacción que estaba causando, sintió como uno de sus senos era apretado con fuerza, su cuerpo se movía hacia delante y atrás siguiendo el movimiento de su mano y de la cadera del príncipe detrás de ella. Entonces una de las manos de Zuko bajo por su vientre caliente hasta entrar en sus pantalones, no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a su centro de mujer y tocarla. Ahora ella se estremeció y un pequeño espasmo invadió su cuerpo. Los dedos se abrieron paso sobre su ropa interior y ahora la tocaban directamente como lo estaba haciendo ella humedeciéndose de manera vergonzosa.

- Ahhh...

Gimió con fuerza, había tocado justamente su punto de placer y no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia delante, su mano en la excitación del príncipe no se detuvo y se movió con mayor desenfreno al igual que los dedos en ella. Su trasero se pegó más a él y su pecho se alzaba, dejo salir un fuerte gemido cuando dos de sus dedos se adentraron en ella moviéndose con fuerza. Sus piernas apenas la sostenían, Zuko la mantenía pegada a él con la mano que rodeaba sus senos. Buscó su boca para besarla con fuerza mientras hundía sus dedos en ella. Su erección se había vuelto enorme y los gritos y gemidos de Katara por su estimulación lo estaban llevando al borde al igual que el roce de su mano en él.

- No puedo más... Zuko... – se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre sin el honorifico.

Gruño al escuchar su nombre de esa manera tan placentera. El también quería liberarse pero no así. Sacó su mano de su centro de mujer, le dio la vuelta rápidamente haciendo que también dejara de tocarlo solo para cargarla. Katara inmediatamente colocó sus piernas en su cintura besándolo sin control mientras que se movía placenteramente sobre su erección causando un delicioso roce. Zuko tuvo que hacer huso de su autocontrol solo para sacarla del patio de piedra y pegarla contra la primera pared que se topó. Sus bocas se tocaban con deleite y pasión sin control, Katara mordió el labio del maestro fuego haciendo que el gruñera con fuerza, pegaba su erección en ella tratando de hundirse aun con su ropa puesta, pero él ya no podía más, quería sentirla, tocar su piel y terminar de una vez lo que habían comenzado en el lago.

Sabiendo que se sostenía por su fuerte agarre en su cadera y la pared, bajó sus manos y comenzó a subir la camisa hasta que ella misma levanto las manos para así finalmente quitarse la prenda. Su estómago era plano y ligeramente marcado, en su pecho había un corpiño en color beige resaltando enormemente en su piel morena, el centro se unía con un amarre. Se podían ver los pezones marcados atreves de la tela, el tamaño era generoso pero el ya lo había sentido cuando su mano pudo llenar casi por completo su seno.

Katara lo observaba casi con impaciencia deseando que la tocara, pero apreciaba que se diera el tiempo de observarla y admirarla, se sentía deseada por la forma en que miraba su cuerpo semi desnudo y su excitación crecía por ello. Como si fuera un regalo con su boca Zuko quitó el amarre en el medio de su pecho, al hacerlo pudo absorber su aroma, olía deliciosa, una combinación de lavanda y rosas; la tela cayó dejando al descubierto sus morenos senos, a sus ojos le pareció maravilloso. Sintió un ligero frio haciendo que su piel se enchinara, sus cumbres se erguían orgullosas esperando a ser tomadas, las manos de Katara estaban sobre los hombros de Zuko y ella lo miraba esperando a ver que haría. Cuando menos pensó la boca del maestreo fuego beso el seno con fuerza provocando un grito de placer, uno de sus brazos rodeó su cintura abrazándola con fuerza hacía él. Mientras su boca probaba la otra mano libre se movía en el otro seno acariciándolo con vehemencia, Katara solo se retorcía de placer cuando sintió la boca húmeda en su pezón jalando de él. Se frotaba con mas fuerza sobre la dura erección para sentir mas placer.

Su cuerpo estaba caliente, podía sentirlo, su sangre corría desbocada por todo su cuerpo por cada latido de su corazón palpitante que mandaba a cada rincón, en especial a una parte que en ese momento exigía y deseaba hundirse en la maestra agua que le restregaba sus caderas y que el también seguía en movimiento para encontrar placer momentáneo pero insuficiente. Le parecía increíble que no se incendiara literalmente, pues sabía que su temperatura había incrementado enormemente, estaba sudando. Sintió entonces las pequeñas manos bajar de sus hombros hasta querer arrastrar su camisa fuera de él. Se separo del néctar de sus senos solo para así darle el placer a su compañera de quitarse la prenda. Una vez libre y con el pecho desnudo paso sus uñas sobre su marcado cuerpo haciendo una ligera presión que le pareció placentera.

Miró a la maestra agua y pudo ver su hermoso rostro de excitación y lujuria, se veía como una bella criatura peligrosa. Ya no vio la timidez del rio cuando se descubrieron, ahora veía a la guerrera, a la Dama Pintada con la que compartió un pequeño momento hace meses. Lo miraba con hambre y mientras sus morenas manos exploraban su cuerpo ellos no dejaban de mirarse, hasta que sintió el roce de sus manos en la bastilla de su pantalón, el amarre se aflojó hasta que la prenda cayó acomodándose en sus rodillas. La mano atrevida bajo aun mas y lo toco ahora sobre su piel. No pudo resistir ese toque, sacó su mano rápidamente colocándola al lado de su cabeza sobre el muro de piedra.

- Ya no puedo resistirlo Katara...

Ella lo besó con fuerza y el respondió de la misma manera abrazándola a él.

- Hazlo - susurro sobre sus labios – Por favor yo tampoco puedo aguantar mas...

No tuvo que escuchar otra palabra, la bajó rápidamente de su cadera colocándola sobre el suelo con una suavidad que no se creyó capaz de hacer. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba desnuda viéndose maravillosamente ante sus ojos. Bajó besando sus senos mientras que ella lo abrazaba moviendo sus manos en su cabello, descendió sobre su estómago dando tiernos besos en la suave piel para después con una de sus manos y sin dejar de besar su cuerpo bajó los pantalones los cuales cedieron con facilidad por el enorme tamaño que tenían. Sus largas piernas eran hermosas, torneadas y suaves. Besó su muslo y su parte interna hasta llegar a la pequeña ropa interior en la que se podía notar la humedad que había en ella. La prenda del mismo color que el corpiño estaba unida por unos enlaces en la cadera. Al igual que la parte superior con su boca desató el pequeño nudo creado por dos delgados listones. Al quedar al descubierto besó el hueso de su cadera. Katara se estremeció por su delicadeza mientras que se disponía hacer lo mismo del otro lado. Una vez libre solo tuvo que deslizar la pequeña prenda y quedó completamente desnuda delante de los ojos dorados del príncipe de fuego.

Sentía tantas cosas en su pecho, tantas emociones que perecía un torbellino interno dentro de ella, pero mas que nada la excitación era la dominante, ella deseaba esto, Oh por Agni que lo deseaba. Los ojos del maestro fuego la estremecían de una manera que jamás creyó que pasaría. Se sentía arder bajo su mirada, un fuego interno que se expandía por su cuerpo y explotaba en su centro de mujer, quería que la tocara, quería gritar su nombre, quería sentir el placer de estar con él. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo, por algún motivo sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, sus besos eran adictivos y no quería dejar de sentir sus labios, al despegarse de él siguió un camino húmedo sobre su cuello. El gruñó al sentir sus piernas cerrarse sobre su cadera haciendo que sus sexos rozaran al desnudo, ella también gimió.

Se separó por un momento mientras se colocaba en su entrada, su punta sintió la gran humedad y se movió sobre su femineidad sintiendo un gran placer al resbalar en ella. Katara gimió por aquel contacto exterior. Movió sus caderas como respuesta, quería mas. Entonces se detuvo y mirándose a los ojos Zuko esperó una ultima aprobación. Ella inclino su cabeza y él la beso mientras entraba en ella.

Ambos gimieron con deleite.

- Ohh...

Zuko Creía que iba a terminar pronto por su estrechez. Lo abrazaba de una manera tan deliciosa que nunca antes había sentido o tal vez se debía a que sentía fuertes sentimientos hacía la chica debajo de él, pero el placer era tan intenso que tuvo que detenerse momentáneamente para acostumbrarse a su interior y al placer que estaba sintiendo. Entonces un movimiento de cadera por parte de ella lo empujaba a enterrarse, miró a la maestra agua bajo el, sus manos estaban abrazándolo con fuerza pero su rostro era tan hermoso que nunca pensó ver algo tan bello. Esa imagen quedaría grabada en su mente por el resto de su vida. Estaba sonrojada, sus labios hinchados y rosados por tanto besar estaban entreabiertos dejando salir un aliento agitado y sus ojos cerrados contraídos en placer puro, sus ojos se abrieron y se quedó sin aliento nuevamente al ver el elemento faltante a ese cuadro perfecto. En el azul de su mirada pudo ver la pasión, anhelo y placer, él podía sentirlo con una gran intensidad que su pecho se estremeció.

Por los espíritus, se había enamorado de ella.

La necesidad de besarla se incrementaron por sus nuevos sentimientos y mientras unía sus labios se enterró por completo en ella.

- Aaah.

Gritó Katara sobre los labios del hombre que la tomaba. El placer era intenso, no había nada del pequeño dolor que sintió al principio. A decir verdad ni siquiera estaba segura de haberlo sentido o era simplemente un dolor que se asemejaba al placer. Lo que importaba en ese momento es que ahora el estaba totalmente dentro de ella. Se sentía completa y algo dentro de su mente le decía que nunca mas se volvería a sentir de esa manera mas que con él y solo con él. Se estremeció ante ese pensamiento, él la besaba mientras que sus caderas tomaran un ritmo de placer, Katara deseó siempre sentirse de esa manera.

Quería que sus manos la tocaran, que calentaran cada parte de ella con su fuego y la quemaran de placer mientras se entregaba a él de esa forma incontables veces. Un sentimiento de posesión la invadió, no quería separase de él y de manera inconsciente lo abrazó mas hacia ella fuertemente haciendo que sus cuerpos rozaran aun más. Sus senos se aplastaban contra su pecho y sentía con deleite como sus pezones hacían fricción sobre el cuerpo duro que estaba encima de ella.

- Aahhh – otro grito y se entregó al placer.

El movimiento se volvió tan abrumador que no se sentía capaz de seguirle el ritmo. Zuko tomó entonces una de sus piernas y alzándola un poco se sintió capaz de tocar el cielo que estaba en el interior de Katara y esperaba llegar al paraíso. No podía salir de ella casi por completo para enterrarse nuevamente, su cuerpo se negaba siquiera a dejar salir solo la mitad de su masculinidad, se reusaba a estar fuera de la vaina apretada que era su interior y el infinito placer que le brindaba, estaba tan húmeda que resbalaba sin problemas para su gran deleite.

Si alguna vez creyó que podía llegar a morir de placer, ese era el momento adecuado. Pero no le importaba ir al infierno si el boleto de ida era estar dentro del interior de esta hermosa maestra agua que le hacía perder los sentidos.

- ¡Más por favor más!

Y el la complacería, no había nada mas bello que escucharla gemir por su causa. Se besaban y gemían sobre sus labios incapaces de contenerse, ajenos estaban a lo que causaban a su alrededor. Las paredes húmedas por el agua comenzaron a llenarse de escarcha, el agua que había inundado el patio interior se había congelado y las pequeñas gotas que chorreaban se convirtieron en estalactitas. Todo estaba frio a su alrededor a excepción del lugar en donde estaban y era debido al gran calor que expedía el maestro fuego, la llama de las antorchas se elevaban como grandes fumarolas reaccionando a la intensidad del maestro que las estaba provocado. Un sudor perlado cubría sus cuerpos mientras los dos amantes se entregaban al placer en una danza de fuego y hielo.

Solo las paredes de piedra fueron testigos de la entrega de los maestros de los elementos opuestos.

- ¡Ahhh Zuko! - sus uñas se enterraron en su espalda.

Ya no pudo mas, Katara tuvo un gran orgasmo que apresó el miembro de Zuko de tal manera que le fue imposible resistirse.

- Katara...

Gimió al ya no poder contener su placer llegando a su liberación mientras aun sentía los espasmos del orgasmo de la maestra agua. Se vació tanto dentro de ella que sintió desbordarse por el interior y fuera. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, Katara había aflojado su agarre mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba por completo en el piso de piedra. Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero aun así a Zuko le pareció que se veía mas hermosa ahora en la culminación de su placer. La besó suavemente mientras se acomodaba al lado de ella, de alguna manera se las arregló de no separarse íntimamente, no quería, así que simplemente la tuvo que poner casi sobre su cuerpo abrazándola y proporcionarle calor. Ella instintivamente se acomodó en su pecho ocultando su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Su respiración caliente sobre su piel le parecía de lo mas placentero y confortante, su mano en su espalda la movía con suavidad.

Katara estaba abrumada por lo que acababa de pasar. Su conocimiento respecto al sexo había sido adquirido en sus viajes en busca de té cuando el señor Iroh la enviaba a ciertas ciudades del reino tierra. Una vez incluso llegó a hospedarse en un burdel sin tener conocimiento de lo que era. Realmente era muy inocente pues su padre nunca tocó ese tema con ella a excepción de cuando tuvo su primer ciclo lunar, solo le había dicho de manera muy profesional, tanto como un padre podía hacerlo, que era la manera en que su cuerpo le avisaba que ya no era una niña si no una mujercita y los cambios que eso conllevaba, quedó muy claro en esa parte, mas nunca hablaron de relaciones sexuales y cuando Katara vio lo que era el acto en sí, sintió una terrible vergüenza. Aquellas mujeres eran demasiado desvergonzadas y no se guardaban nada al momento en que le trataban de explicar en que consistía todo.

A sus diecisiete años jamás quiso saber respecto al sexo después de ese momento. La habían dejado ligeramente traumada, ¿Cómo rayos iba a caber esa cosa del hombre dentro de ella? ¡Era imposible! Sentía que no había espacio ahí para algo como eso. Pero esa idea de repulsión hacia el sexo cambio cuando conoció a un adivina del reino tierra. La llamaban la tía Wu.

Solo por el encargo del señor Iroh fue que llegó con ella buscando las hojas de té del panda. Amablemente la señora le pidió que se quedara a descansar por ese día para reponer energías, había sido un viaje largo y Katara aceptó gustosa, otra cosa mas que se le ofreció fue la lectura de su futuro, impulsada por una enorme curiosidad aceptó la oferta de la adivina.

Por la lectura de las fracturas en los huesos le dijo que era alguien muy especial. Veía dos poderosas ramas de sangre en ella lo que la convertían en alguien único. Eso era algo que Katara ya sabía por ser mestiza, pero una parte de ella sentía exagerado en eso de la poderosa sangre. La adivina le dijo que se casaría con un poderoso maestro y sus hijos heredarían su poder y grandeza. Una parte de ella se emocionó, la parte romántica que deseaba conocer un chico y sentir las famosas mariposas en el estómago, pero al escuchar la palabra hijos se quedó un poco insegura, para poder hacer hijos era necesario que el hombre... ¡Hay no! Ella no quería eso.

Wu miró una reacción no muy esperada por parte de la chica hacia su futuro, era uno muy bueno según ella pero la joven morena de ojos azules parecía pensar diferente. Al preguntarle si había algo mal Katara lo pensó solo por un segundo antes de responder, bueno ella era una mujer ¿no? Podía tenerle la confianza de preguntarle. Le platicó lo que pensaba respecto al sexo y que no le parecía algo que de deseaba poner en practica.

_- ¿Y quien está hablando de sexo? – le preguntó la adivina._

_- Bueno... así es como se hacen lo bebes ¿No?... ¿O acaso existe otra forma? – preguntó esperanzada. _

_La mujer de mayor edad sonrió – Cariño solo existe una forma de hacer bebés y me temo que es la que estás pensando – vio decepción en sus ojos – Pero existe una gran diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor. _

_- ¿Hacer el amor? ¿Qué es eso?_

_Ahora la impresionada era la mujer frente a ella. Sonrió por la inocencia de la chica. Dentro de su adivinación pudo ver que era una fuerte guerrera, imparable y con gran poder. Que fuera tan inocente en estos temas le pareció... tierno. _

_- Tener sexo es estar con cualquier hombre solo por placer – ella entendía parte de eso, las "damas" del burdel no se acortaron la lengua en describir la sensación que tiene al estar en el acto, aunque algunas admitieron que no siempre era así, Katara simplemente no veía placer en algo como eso._

– _Pero hacer el amor es algo muy diferente – continuó hablando – Hacer el amor es desear que esa persona te toque, que cada rose que tenga con tu piel sientas que arda, no vas a querer separarte de él y le devolverás ese mismo placer que el te brindará. Lo besarás con entusiasmo y tu cuerpo reaccionará a ello. Sentirás un estremecimiento en esa parte intima tuya deseando que sea llenada por su complemento – se quedo sin palabras al escuchar la explicación de la adivina – Hacer el amor es estar unida a la persona que amas tanto física como emocionalmente. Y créeme, tu también lo desearas, tu cuerpo te dirá cuando este listo para dar ese paso. _

Y hasta el momento no había experimentado lo que la tía Wu le había dicho, por ese motivo había estando rechazando a los pretendientes que tenía en la tienda de té, no podía imaginarse hacer algo como eso con alguno de esos chicos, sinceramente nunca sintió esa _"necesidad"._ Hasta que vio a cierto enmascarado peleando en un lago. Se sintió atraída a él no físicamente si no por su forma de pelear que le resultaba tan familiar y la cual admiró por su buena ejecución. Después de ayudarlo y estar cerca de él pudo sentir esa pequeña chispa, un hombre a su merced, se dio la libertad de examinarlo mas de la cuenta y su cuerpo reaccionó a eso, se había impresionado pero no quería parar, se sentía como un niño con un juguete nuevo, quería experimentar aquello que le había dicho la adivina, vio la oportunidad cuando tuvo que sanar su garganta, de todas las maneras posibles ella escogió esa, uniendo sus labios, al final le había gustadoy mucho. Le reacción que vio en él también le había animado y el echo de que fuera el Espíritu Azul y ella la Dama Pintada le daba un toque extra a ese encuentro.

Perdió el control cuando sus besos llegaron a su cuello, quería mas, mas besos, mas caricias y ella también quería brindar ese placer. Todo fue abrumador pero muy bien recibido por ambas partes.

_Si es él no importa_, se dijo a si misma, quería ese momento con él y lo que quería en ese instante, ya había sentido esa ligera sensación en su entrepierna y cuando la rozo con la dureza del enmascarado casi chilló de placer. Quería mas y no deseaba detenerse, pero se vieron interrumpidos... mentiría si dijera que dejó de pensar en ese encuentro. Los recuerdos la siguieron los siguientes meses recreando solo en su mente como hubiese sido si no hubieran sido interrumpidos. En mas de una ocasión se toco a si misma pensando en el Espíritu Azul.

Realmente se había sorprendido de saber quien era el hombre detrás de la mascara. Todo ese tiempo había estado fantaseando con el príncipe Zuko de la nación del fuego, ¡Su nación! Se sentía avergonzada y de cierta manera como una pecadora por haber tenido tales pensamientos hacia alguien de la casa real por tanto tiempo. El era un príncipe y ella... una mestiza... algo que no debía de ser en primer lugar, ella nunca se sentiría menos por su descendencia, al contrario estaba orgullosa, pero a los ojos de su nación estaba muy por debajo en la escalera de la sociedad... la repudiaría seguramente, aunque no había visto esa reacción al principio cuando le confesó la verdad de quien era en la prisión de la princesa Azula, tentó terreno cuando le preguntó ese mismo día si se había impresionado. Su respuesta le agradó, a él no parecía importarle que fuera una mestiza de su nación, al contrario le tomo mas importancia a otros detalles. Pero todo cambió cuando sus identidades como espíritus salieron a flote. Ahora si sentía que él la odiaría por saber que era la chica con la que casi había echo algo mas íntimo... pero no fue así, solo mostraba curiosidad por ella. Sintió un ligero alivio, era como una esperanza de algo de lo que ni ella estaba segura de que era. Pero se sentía bien.

Y ahora descansaba en su pecho, con la última persona que creyó que estaría de esa manera y al mismo tiempo era la única persona con la que quería estar. El espíritu y el príncipe eran la misma persona y ella los había tenido a ambos. Pero... ¿Por qué se sentía de esta manera?

- ¿Qué pasa? – el pecho de Zuko se contrajo al sentir las pequeñas lagrimas que humedecían su pecho – Katara ¿Qué sucede?

No le gustaba verla llorar, ¿Qué había echo mal? ¿La había lastimado? ¿No le había gustado? Acaso ella... Se arrepentía? Se dio cuenta de que era su primera vez. Con su tío había tenido _"esa" _plática y había sido muy claro en resaltar que para las mujeres era muy importante su pureza, a excepción de algunas por supuesto, pero la mayoría, especialmente una dama de respeto, nunca haría nada como eso antes de estar casada. Solo en una ocasión había estado con una chica que era virgen y en ese momento estaba borracho, realmente se arrepintió por haber echo algo tan estúpido y faltarle el respeto a la chica pero ni siquiera ella mostraba arrepentimiento por eso, sin embargo Zuko no se sintió muy bien consigo mismo y desde entonces cuidó mas con quien mantendría relaciones en el futuro, pero con la maestra agua fue todo muy diferente, cuando se encontraron en el lago ella había tenido la iniciativa por lo tanto pensó que estaba bien, el realmente quería estar con ella, sentirla, tocar su cuerpo y nunca antes había tenido esa necesidad tan fuerte; pero ahora se daba cuenta que pudo haber sido un error.

Sintió algo en su pecho que no le gustó para nada.

Obligó a su rostro a mirarlo, los orbes azules brillaban por la humedad de sus lagrimas, su nariz estaba roja y un rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Qué acaso no podía dejar de verla hermosa en cualquier situación? Pero aunque a sus ojos era así se sentía terrible por no saber qué había provocado ese estado en ella o que todo apuntaba a que el sería el culpable. Quería preguntar pero no pudo evitar besarla.

- Por favor no llores – seguía tocando sus labios mientras que con sus manos acunaba su rostro. No quería que se sintiera mal, no quería verla así – Por favor Katara, lo siento, perdóname.

- Yo... no se...

Con sus dedos limpió las lagrimas en el rostro de ella, su corazón pareció detenerse esperando su respuesta

– Jamás me había sentido así... – ya no corrían lagrimas en su rostro y ahora la veía mas calmada, de pronto evitó su mirada y se sonrojó de golpe – Nunca había echo esto antes... así que no se... que debería hacer ahora...

Dejó salir el aliento con alivio, sonrió suavemente. Le pareció lindo su timidez y falta de experiencia pero por la forma en que lo tocó y sus reacción no solo en esos momentos si no también en su primer encuentro en el lago le pareció increíble que fuera el instinto de una virgen, no es que quisiera ofenderla, al contrario él había sido el primero, lo sabía ahora con mas seguridad, un sentido de propiedad se apoderó de él y con satisfacción la besó. Ella pareció sorprenderse un poco pero le respondió de inmediato.

- Si quieres podemos repetirlo – sugirió en sus labios mientras los saboreaba, sus manos ya no estaban en su rostro si no en su espalda y cintura abrazándola a su cuerpo. Aun estaban unidos íntimamente y el se sintió crecer dentro de ella. Escucho su gemido y fue su respuesta, pero le sorprendió lo que ella hiso.

Colocó sus piernas a los costados de su cadera quedando a horcajadas sobre él. Aun se besaban y solo cuando se separaron para tomar aire se quedó sin aliento. Oh por Agni, se puso tan duro con solo verla de esa manera. Estaba erguida sentada en su cadera con él enterrándose de lleno en su interior, sus senos se veían gloriosos y sus manos estaban en su pecho. Cuando comenzó a moverse perdió el sentido.

- Sí...

Gimió con fuerza al sentir el primer meneo de su cadera que rápidamente llevó sus manos ahí. La visión era hermosa, el vaivén de su cuerpo era tan sensual como un baile prohibido, sus senos rebotaban al compás de sus movimientos mientras que el se perdía nuevamente en la sensación de placer que le provocaba su apretado interior.

Katara sentía demasiado placer, había visto esa pose de aquellas mujeres del burdel y todas ellas gritaban satisfechas, ahora entendía porqué. Lo sentía grande y apenas se estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo, pero se sentía tan bien cuando internamente tocaba un punto de placer que no podía evitar moverse para seguir sintiéndolo cada vez más y con mas fuerza.

Gemía sin contenerse. Las manos del maestro fuego apretaban su cadera para hundirla con mas fuerza sobre su eje mientras que también se movía a su encuentro. Se miraron y se sintió hermosa, los orbes dorados como fuego encendido la excitaban y ver el placer causado en su rostro era algo que comenzaba a disfrutar. Se impresionó un poco cuando sintió que se levantaba de su pose acostado para quedar sentado al igual que ella. Inmediatamente al quedar así, la abrazó y su boca atacó sus senos, ella rodeó sus hombros con sus manos acercándolo a su pecho mientras gritaba de placer. La ligera mordida en sus pezones le provocaba deleite y sus caderas se estrellaban con mas fuerza.

- Sí, así – era glorioso ese momento y no quería que el maestro fuego se detuviera.

Estaba enterrado en su pecho sintiendo el enorme placer de ser montado por ella. Besaba y chupaba sus cumbres como un bebé hambriento, mientras que sus movimientos de cadera lo llevaban al borde de la locura. Gruño de satisfacción por el placer causado y no pudo evitar besarla con fuerza.

Gimió sobre su boca.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué estaba tan apretada? Tan húmeda, tan exquisitamente hermosa cuando la veía con el placer en su rostro. Gimió de nuevo, todo esto era demasiado, no había forma de comparación, sus encuentros anteriores con otras chicas dejaban en corto ese momento, se estaba dejando llevar demasiado y no le importaba, tocar el interior de Katara con su punta sensible, sentir la presión sobre su miembro era un deleite y el estaba mas que dispuesto en seguir de esa manera.

Los movimientos de cadera de la maestra agua se volvieron mas frenéticos y el podía sentir que se acercaba su liberación.

- Sigue así Katara – gimió en su pecho.

Ella grito su nombre mientras se movía con mas fuerza hasta que sintió llegar a la cúspide del placer.

- Zuko... – su espalda se arqueó hacia él mientras su orgasmo explotaba en su interior.

- Ahhh... - lo apretó de tal manera que no pudo evitar venirse también.

Un inmensa calma lo inundó. Se sentía satisfecho, complacido y feliz. Sintió el cuerpo de la maestra agua apoyarse en él, sus manos lo rodearon suavemente buscando un soporte para su cuerpo debilitado. Estaba cansada y podía comprenderlo. Besó con suavidad su hombro para después buscar su boca y unirla a la de él, fue muy lento y dulce. Se acostó con suavidad colocándola a ella a su costado. Sus piernas lo rodearon buscando una pose cómoda y como si fuera una gran almohada buscó refugio en su pecho para descansar ahí. Él la abrazó e incrementando el calor de su cuerpo dejo que ella se mantuviera cálida ante el frio de la noche.

Afuera la lluvia se detuvo dejando un rastro húmedo y fresco sobre la tierra. Dentro del templo todo estaba cubierto de hielo y escarcha a excepción del lugar donde dos cuerpos desnudos yacían, alrededor de ellos existía un calor palpitante provocado por el maestro fuego. La piedra bajo su espalda estaba caliente lo que le parecía agradable, ajeno a eso Zuko acariciaba con su mano la espalda desnuda de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, su boca estaba cerca de su cabeza y no podía evitar darle pequeños besos a su cabello.

- Ya dejó de llover – escuchó que habló momentos después, si no lo hubiera echo Zuko creería que estaba dormida. El aliento de Katara sobre su pecho al hablar le hiso cosquillas.

- Eso parece.

- Tal vez deberíamos ponernos en marcha para llegar al templo – escuchó un gruñido como respuesta – Pueden estar preocupados.

Gruño de nuevo. Ella tenía razón y una parte de él le decía que para esos momentos Sokka seguramente estaría trazando un plan para su rescate e indudablemente Aang estaría apoyándolo. Por mas que deseara quedarse ahí con ella, con resignación dejó que Katara se separara de él sintiendo inmensamente la falta de calor de su cuerpo, se colocó la camisa, era grande y le quedaba como un vestido.

- Qué demonios...?

Zuko se puso de pie mientras se ponía sus pantalones y pudo ver lo que había provocado la reacción de la maestra agua. Todo a su alrededor estaba congelado, una fina capa de hielo cubría el piso y las paredes, incluso el agua que se había infiltrado en el patio se congeló por completo.

Ambos miraron asombrados. La parte donde ellos se encontraban estaba intacta pero extrañamente el suelo estaba caliente, algo de lo cual se dieron cuenta que no era natural. Los ojos de Katara fueron a parar a las columnas donde las antorchas se encontraban, tenían una flama de tamaño normal pero siguiendo el camino hacía arriba la piedra tenía un color negro, como si el fuego se hubiera alzado hasta el techo quemando todo a su alrededor.

¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Sin tener una respuesta a tal fenómeno los dos se terminaron de vestir.

·

El amanecer estaba cerca, el cielo dejaba el manto nocturno para dar paso a colores lilas y rosados anunciando la pronta llegada del sol. Aang estaba sentado en la pose del loto, Iroh estaba a su lado.

Desde que había tomado la decisión de convertirse en un verdadero avatar comenzó a meditar, Iroh lo acompañaba y le enseñaba lo que el sabía respecto a llegar a la calma interior, la clave estaba en la respiración. Aang ahora entendía por que Zuko siempre le decía eso, el fuego control se basaba no solo en dar fuertes golpes si no en la calma y el equilibrio de los movimientos siendo coordinados con su respiración. Encontrar su centro era importante pues así sentía un poco mas de control sobre el poder de los elementos.

Inhala... sus pulmones se llenaron de aire. Exhala... lo dejó salir. Busca tu centro...

Los ronquidos de Iroh no ayudaban a su concentración, abrió uno de sus ojos y miró como el hombre estaba completamente dormido en su pose sentado. Valla ayuda, ya anteriormente se había quedado dormido durante su meditación. Una sacudida del piso debajo de él y el viejo maestro fuego se despertó de golpe.

- Eh? Qué? ¡No me quedé dormido! – habló rápidamente.

- Despierten – habló Toph poniéndose a un lado del avatar y de Iroh – Tenemos visitas – dijo sonriendo.

El grupo que se había despertado por la sacudida de la maestra tierra y miraron atentos el pie de la explanada donde se encontraban. Los rayos del sol finalmente salieron y dos figuras se dejaron ver entre la ligera neblina que se había formado.

Zuko y Katara habían llegado al templo aire del este.

.

* * *

.


End file.
